In the middle of his mind
by Niacriza
Summary: CAPITULO 12! Aunque a solas Len expresa un poco de lo que siente, Lyserg se enfrentá a Hao y la preocupación de Yoh aumenta al darse cuenta de que hay más de una persona en la que no se puede confiar.
1. Si fueran solo mentiras

**In the middle of his mind.**

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre…

Este fic es el primero que hago que no es un one shot y esta dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a _LINIS E. _porque se lo prometí. Ojala te guste amiga, no es tu estilo romántico pero me esforzaré para que lo aprecies.

* * *

**Capitulo I: Si fueran solo mentiras…**

Ese ruido lo estaba volviendo loco, lo odiaba, sentía como si le taladrara la cabeza, por alguna razón le hacía sentir temor, pero ¿de qué, solo eran unas cuantas gotas de agua, lo único que tenía que hacer era levantarse y cerrar la maldita llave, no sería difícil no era algo como para morirse del agotamiento…

HoroHoro intentó levantarse pero estaba completamente paralizado, ya estaba despierto y sudaba frío.

Esto es demasiado extraño, tal vez me voy a enfermar…- trataba de convencerse, pero algo le decía que eso no era lo que estaba pasando.

Respiró profundo y pudo moverse, muy lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa, sentía las piernas débiles y aunque su casa no era muy oscura, casi no podía ver nada.

El ruido era cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la cocina.

¡Vaya quien diría que una llave mal cerrada puede hacer tanto ruido! Me sorprende que mi papá y mi hermana no se hayan despertado. - exclamó quejumbrosamente, pero el ruido ya no era solamente fuerte sino más continuo, como si fuera a convertirse en un chorrito. HoroHoro sintiéndose extrañamente ansioso abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, pero nada sólido lo estaba esperando, solo un gran vacío por el cual cayó mientras escuchaba el ruido de una gran cantidad de agua cayendo como él…

Abrió los ojos para cerrarlos inmediatamente, el sol estaba muy fuerte y prácticamente lo tenía directo sobre él, aunque no tenía calor pues a su lado había un ancho río proveniente de una cascada muy alta, cuyo sonido se le hacía muy familiar.

¡Ah! Eso explica muchas cosas, solo fue un mal sueño, aunque no recuerdo haber dormido…

Algo confundido se sentó en la fresca y verde hierba y observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor, al frente había una gran montaña en donde se veía uno que otro pajarillo saliendo de los hermosos árboles que la adornaban, un poco a la izquierda estaba la cascada, fuerte, alta y delgada, esta terminaba en un lindo, bajo y ancho río donde se podían apreciar pececitos, al otro lado del río había un profundo bosque. HoroHoro se sorprendió, le gustaba el paisaje, pero se sentía inseguro pues nunca antes había estado ahí y no tenía idea de que era.

Decidido a buscar una explicación se levanto y buscó algún lugar a donde ir, pero todo era tan grande que no sabía por donde empezar.

Veamos- dijo fijando su vista a la montaña- en la cima debe haber alguien, pero esta muy alta y se ve húmeda, escalarla me tomaría mucho tiempo, a menos que llame a Kororo, eso es… ¡Kororo, ven ¡Kororo!

Pero el pequeño espíritu no aparecía por mas que su amo lo llamaba, resignado el ainu decidió buscar otras opciones, así que pensó en el bosque, pasar el río no sería difícil era muy bajito, pero cuando vio el bosque un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Noooooo, ni loco me meto ahí, esta muy oscuro y solo, y mientras no aparezca Kororo prefiero no arriesgarme, pero…

Detrás de él había una gran llanura, era demasiado grande y no se veía nada ni nadie, probablemente tardaría días en encontrar algo y sin comer no pensaba ir, después de todo el bosque era la mejor opción allí si podría encontrar algo de comer y si aparecía su espíritu le sería fácil salir de allí.

Cruzando cuidadosamente el río se adentró en el bosque y caminó vigilante por algunos minutos, podía escuchar pájaros, uno que otro insecto y el tipo de ruidos característicos de bosque grandes y húmedos como ese, sin embargo le daba la impresión de que toda esa vida estaba muy lejos de él, pero siguió sin darle importancia hasta que su poca paciencia se empezó a agotar, el bosque cada vez era más oscuro y no veía señal alguna de humanos, tampoco una salida, y cuando volteó para ver cuanto había avanzado se dio cuenta que había sido mucho pues no veía por donde había entrado.

¡Genial tarado, te perdiste!... ahora que hago, no hay nadie por aquí, ni siquiera siento la presencia de otros espíritus del bosque, este bosque está muy horrible y aun es de día, tengo que hacer algo para salir, apuesto a que esto es una broma de Pilika, esa enana de mi hermana me las va a pagar… pero no tiene lógica como rayos iba a traerme hasta aquí, ni siquiera se en donde estoy, y parezco loco hablando solo, seguro no han pasado ni veinte minutos y yo ya sufriendo de esquizofrenia.

Si alguien lo hubiera podido ver abría notado que el joven de cabello azul estaba evidentemente desesperado, no dejaba de decir incoherencias sobre lo mala que podía ser su hermana o que parecía un loco y no hacía nada para cambiar eso.

CRAAAAASSHHH…

Un fuerte ruido se escucho tras el ainu, este volteó rápidamente y logro ver una silueta que su mente rápidamente clasificó de "humana", pero la silueta al verlo corrió, las esperanzas del chico regresaron al pensar que tal vez había algún pueblo cerca, corrió detrás de la silueta pero esta era muy rápida y lo peor empezó a lanzarle piedras y palos para no dejarlo avanzar.

Al parecer esa persona conocía muy bien el bosque pues esquivaba obstáculos que Horo por ser más alto y estar desesperado no, por lo tanto después de algunos minutos de persecución no solo estaba agotado, sino también sucio, rasguñado y con una rodilla bastante dolida cortesía de una rama mal parqueada.

¡Oye! Espera… detente… ouch… no seas salvaje, necesitaras algo mas que ramas y velocidad para detenerme…

Y como si la sombra estuviera siguiendo su consejo se paro en seco, tomo una piedra y se la aventó en la cabeza…

Otra vez escuchaba un ruido repetitivo que no se parecía en nada a la gotera y su cabeza dolía demasiado al parecer por la pedrada, lentamente y desesperado por el ruido y también zarandeo del que era victima abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara preocupada de su hermana.

¡Ajaaaaaa! Sabia que eras tú, no tenia lógica pero sólo tú podías conocer este extraño bosque y hacerme todo esto, que pensaste que una piedra en la frente no duele o que… porque me miras así¡ahora estas enojada! Yo debería estar enojado…

Hermano… ¡de que rayos estas hablando! No hay bosque y mucho menos piedra y si ¡estoy enojada y mi papá también porque el muchacho tenía que levantarse a las tres de la mañana a destrozar la cocina!

Con las extrañas palabras de su hermana HoroHoro miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Pilika tenía razón, estaba en la cocina, la llave que lo había estado volviendo loco seguía abierta, pero la cocina no estaba como la habían dejado su hermana y él, en realidad estaba destrozada, ollas afuera, platos y vasos rotos, el mantel rasgado y la mesa volteada.

¿pe…pe…pero que rayos pasó?

Bueno hasta donde sé, estaba tranquilamente dormida y escuché que alguien movía unas ollas en la cocina, supuse que eras tú porque siempre tienes hambre, pero entonces escuché que se rompían cosas y como si alguien se pegara contra las paredes… me asomé y te encontré tirado en la puerta y todo destrozado, ahora ¿me puedes explicar por qué carajos te dio un ataque de violencia a la madrugada y en contra de los utensilios de cocina?

A mi no me dio ningún ataque, yo ni siquiera estaba aquí…

Mientras arreglaban la cocina Horo contó a su hermana todo lo que había visto, al final del relato la chica lo miro extrañada y se puso a pensar que hacer para ayudar a su querido hermano.

mmmmm… ¿ya te había pasado esto antes?

No…

A lo mejor estabas sonámbulo… digo, es lo más obvio, no le veo otra explicación a que te pongas en plena lucha libre con los platos.

Pero a mí me pareció muy real, hasta me duelen la rodilla y la cabeza…-

Seguro te diste con algún estante, ven vamos a descansar¡recuerda que mañana es un gran día!

¿A si?

Ahora te dio amnesia… ¿recuerdas que vamos a Tokio a visitar a nuestros amigos? Hace tiempo que no los veíamos, esa visita puede ser muy saludable para ti, tal vez allá ya no te de por hacer locuras.

Más tranquilo por las palabras de Pilika, Horo se dirigió a su cuarto, le costo un poco dormirse pues seguía sintiendo el extraño escalofrió, pero por fin logro hacerlo… sólo para volver a oír una cascada…

* * *

En un lugar bastante lejano se podía observar a un grupo de gente rodeando a una mujer que sonreía perversamente…

Horokeu mi muchacho… vamos a jugar un rato…

* * *

Lyserg Diethel estaba parado en la salita de estar de la gran mansión parisina a la que había sido invitado con urgencia, observaba todo cuidadosamente como tratando de encontrar el porque de de su visita en las cosas que lo rodeaban, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo…

Joven Diethel… sígame por favor, lo están esperando.

Lyserg se limitó a sonreír, algo le decía que las cosas no estarían bien, al menos para él, recorrieron un gran pasillo pasando por un comedor antiguo y entrando a un gran salón donde pudo observar a su anfitriona sentada en un lindo mueble y a su lado a su inseparable amigo ojiazul, ante esta imagen el ingles no pudo evitar volver a sonreír solo que esta vez con sinceridad…

Doncella Jeanne, Marco, tanto tiempo sin verlos, que gusto…- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia digna de un caballero como él.

Lyserg que alegría que hallas podido venir, siéntanle por favor… no quiero parecer grosera pero haré esto lo más rápido posible… - hizo una pausa esperando a que Lyserg se concentrara por completo, cuando ya vio su rostro neutro, señal de que entendía que el asunto era importante, prosiguió – hay problemas amigo, problemas que no solo conciernen a los Soldados X como protectores del bien sino a las personas en general, incluyendo a tus amigos…

Entiendo… y ustedes me llamaron porque…

Necesitamos de tu ayuda…- respondió Marco - … y de la de tus amigos, sé que suena extraño pero esto es más grave de lo que imaginamos.

Veras…- prosiguió Jeanne- nuestra organización ha estado vigente por siglos tratando de acabar con el mal, pero así como nosotros hay un grupo de personas que han interferido con nuestro trabajo desde ese tiempo, se hacen llamar "El Caelum" y su deber es mantener vigente lo que ellos llaman "la vida que nunca, nunca morirá"…

Y que es exactamente eso… una persona… un demonio…

Creemos que es un espíritu maligno que durante siglos con ayuda del "Caelum" se ha apoderado de seres cuyo poder es inimaginable… mientras logra obtener un cuerpo propio…- dijo Marco seriamente.

Una de sus victimas es alguien bien conocido por nosotros Lyserg…

Es decir que… ¿Hao Asakura era solo una victima de ese que nunca morirá?

Exactamente… pero él ya se liberó de esa maldad… ya es el verdadero Hao, y está dispuesto a ayudarnos…

Los ojos de Lyserg se abrieron desmesuradamente, Hao estaba vivo y lo peor la doncella Jeanne decía que los iba a ayudar, eso era imposible, simplemente inaudito…

No están hablando en serio… algo tiene que estar mal¡estamos hablando de Hao!- Lyserg empezó a perder el control- además yo vi cuando Yoh acabó con él, yo estaba allí y sé lo que vi, no pueden decirme que esta vivo…

Lyserg cálmate- la doncella Jeanne trató de controlarlo, ella sabía de lo que él era capaz y lo que menos quería era tenerlo como enemigo- Hao no murió porque tenía una protección especial creada por nosotros… en realidad – se apresuró a comentar- el portal de Babilonia no era para acabar con Hao, era para liberarlo de la maldad y tenerlo de nuestra parte, por eso necesitábamos de Yoh pues su esencia nos ayudaría a liberar a su hermano… y lo conseguimos…

Y esperaron casi seis años para decírmelo…- Lyserg tenía la cabeza baja y los puños apretados- al parecer nunca fui suficiente para ustedes pues lo único que han hecho ha sido mentirme y ocultarme cosas… y ahora como si nada quieren que los ayude y luche al lado de Hao…

Pero él ya no es…

¡No me importa lo que sea!... no me importa si tenia dentro a un ser maligno, por culpa de ese tipo todo mi vida se arruinó, él no ha hecho nada bueno y ayudarnos ahora con el malo no reparará lo que hizo ni revivirá a todas las personas que mató…y no me vayan a decir que al poderoso Hao Asakura se le entró un espíritu por accidente, algo tuvo que hacer a favor de ese tipo para que eso sucediera y para que estuviera dentro de él por tres vidas…

Tal vez tengas razón Lyserg, pero todos merecemos una oportunidad, Hao incluido y nosotros lo necesitamos…- respondió Jeanne algo preocupada por la violenta reacción de Lyserg.

Pues entonces luchen juntos como buenos amigos… pero no cuenten conmigo…

Lyserg a ti también te necesitamos, eres muy importante para nosotros y no queremos perderte, te conocemos y sabemos que aunque te vayas cuando empiecen los problemas regresaras porque no soportas las injusticias… y tus amigos también podrían verse en peligro… - Marco trató de convencer a Lyserg pero él mejor que nadie sabia que Lyserg no se iba a dejar convencer como una ovejita- al menos piénsalo, es importante y las vidas de cientos de personas están en peligro, tú también puedes hacer algo bueno, como siempre…

Lyserg los observó cuidadosamente, había preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos, él quería luchar pero no al lado de Hao, no lo aceptaba, aun lo odiaba, creía que por fin se había olvidado de ese horrible sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, que ya nada le haría recordar esos terribles días llenos de soledad y odio, pero no era así, se sentía horrible y no se le iba a pasar fácilmente…

Lo pensaré…- y diciendo esto Lyserg Diethel salió de la mansión para dirigirse de nuevo a Londres y ver que podría hacer al respecto.

* * *

Marco, ahora será más difícil que le digas lo de su abuelo…

Es verdad doncella, pero no puedo ocultárselo más, el tiene derecho a saberlo y a escoger de nuevo, solo espero que no se lo tome tan mal como imagino…

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota**: Este primer capítulo estuvo extraño, ojala les guste. "La vida que nunca, nunca morirá" es una frase que saque de un libro llamado Los fantasmas de Sleath de James Herbert, es excelente. Caelum significa cielo, más adelante explicaré el porque de este nombre. Pienso poner a todos los personajes a hacer algo importante porque no me gusta dejar a un lado a los otros, empecé con Horo y Lyserg porque en esta historia son bastante importantes. No olviden los reviews son muy importantes pero sin insultos. 


	2. Inmóvil

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Soy un desastre, tuve muchos problemas con este fic, pero ya los solucione, aquí está el segundo capitulo, sin respuestas pero si con muchas intrigas… ¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo II: Inmóvil.**

En la casa de los Asakura todo era alegría y buenos recuerdos, todos habían decidido reunirse para pasar un buen rato juntos, en la sala se encontraban Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Len, Anna y Tamao, mejor dicho casi todos con excepción de Lyserg Y Chocolove que no podían viajar desde el extranjero solo por eso y los hermanos de Hokkaido que aun no llegaban, pero en general todo estaba bien…

"Oigan muchachos deberíamos hacer algo esta noche"- comentó Ryu muy entusiasmado- "conozco un club excelente que acaban de inaugurar y donde todos nos vamos a divertir mucho"

"Eso sería interesante"- respondió un muy sonriente Manta- "pero tenemos que esperar a que lleguen HoroHoro y Pilika pues sería terrible tener que dejarlos".

"Pues problema de ellos nadie los ha mandado a retrasarse tanto, debieron llegar esta mañana, pero no lo hicieron y nos han hecho perder casi todo el día y no pienso dejar que nos arruinen una noche de diversión"

"Jijiji… puede que tengas razón Len, pero se supone que somos todos los que vamos a salir y Manta tiene razón, además no te preocupes estoy seguro que no tardaran en llegar."

Y como si Yoh hubiera sido un profeta el timbre sonó y Tamao fue a abrir para encontrarse con una muy feliz Pilika y… un demacrado Horo. En completo contraste con su hermana Horo más que feliz parecía enfermo, estaba de un color verduzco, sus ojos eran adornados por unas ojeras muy marcadas y su mirada estaba perdida…

"¡Hola Tamao! Tanto tiempo sin verte amiga ¿cómo haz estado?..."

"Eeee… Hola Pilika me alegra mucho verte"- y viendo disimuladamente a Horo lo saludó- "Hola joven HoroHoro…"

"………"

"… por favor sigan los hemos estado esperando…"

Cuando entraron a la salita todos quedaron algo extrañados al ver al ainu.

"¡Vaya HotoHoto! Parece que no haz estado muy bien últimamente, mejor ni hubieras venido…"

"Jaja… tus chistes están tan buenos como los de Chocolove chino idiota, y no estoy mal, solo no pude dormir muy bien"- respondió Horo mirando a Len cual pulga y sobandose infantilmente un ojito.

Ya instalados los hermanitos todos se reunieron de nuevo y empezaron a hablar de sus vidas, les comentaron el plan de ir al club y ellos aceptaron después de todo tenían derecho a divertirse y Horo necesitaba relajarse, después del extraño sueño o lo que fuera y de escuchar la maldita cascada y otros ruidos extraños toda la noche necesitaba con urgencia hacer algo que le recordara el tipo alegre que era.

El club no fue muy relevante para él, hablo con sus amigos, discutieron un poco, no bebió mucho pues ese no era su estilo y prefirió no intervenir mucho en la conversación pues se estaba sintiendo perturbado otra vez. Yoh y Len fueron por algunas cervezas, pero a Len le parecía muy extraña la actitud del ainu, después de todo apenas y había reaccionado a lo que él le había dicho para molestarlo y eso ya era algo extraño en Horo.

"Oye Yoh, no crees que HoroHoro esta actuando muy raro, digo no esta haciendo escándalo ni burlándose o molestando a otros, esta más vale como frío…"

"¡Claro que esta frío! Después de todo la región de donde viene es muy fría…"

"¿Estas borracho verdad idiota, que no entiendes que esto es serio ¡hay que hacer algo!"

"Claro Len…" - y en un susurro malicioso y casi inaudible le dijo- "hazle algo que no olvide jamás, tal vez así si se despierte…"

"¡qu...qu…queeeeeeeee, olvídalo tú nunca vas a tomarte nada en serio"- y un muy sonrojado Len tomó las cervezas y las llevó a la mesa donde solo estaba Horo.

Al sentarse observó al shaman del norte, su mirada estaba perdida y no parecía estar conciente de que Len estaba al frente. El chino suspiró, no iba a coger a golpes al otro solo para despertarlo, algo le decía que lo que le pasaba a su amigo no era nada bueno y estaba seguro de que no se estaba preocupando de más solo por sus sentimientos hacía él, porque esa era su estúpida realidad, le gustaba su amigo y se había dado cuenta que le gustaba mucho y algo le decía que era correspondido pero que dolorosamente y por encima de todo su orgullo, que no era poco, él tendría que dar el primer paso y días antes había decidido que le diría algo cuando lo viera es decir ahora, pero no contaba con que Horo iba a estar tan mal y le daba miedo que al expresarle esos sentimientos que él calificaba de extraños lo dejara peor… en cuestión de segundos Len cambió sus planes y decidió ayudar a Horo cualquiera que fuera su problema, eso era mejor, después de todo primero debía ganarse una confianza mayor de la que ya tenía por ser viejos amigos, tal vez así se podría dar cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del ainu hacia él y ya daría el siguiente paso sin apresurarse y asustarlo.

Manta se acercó hacía ellos con mirada preocupada…

"oigan chicos mejor nos vamos, Ryu e Yoh están muy mal y Anna está furiosa…"

"Si… vámonos de aquí, la verdad no me siento bien- respondió Horo en un tono robótico."

Camino a casa no sucedió nada interesante aparte de una larga cantaleta de Anna sobre la responsabilidad y el respeto, etc. Horo llego directo a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama, se sentía muy mareado y sabía que no eran las bebidas pues él no había tomado mucho, se estaba desesperando pues escuchaba de nuevo la cascada y fuertes murmullos, como si hubiera muchísima gente en ese cuarto tratando de decirle, no, de gritarle cosas, pero estaba tan asustado que no quiso decirle nada a nadie y así paso la noche. En el desayuno no hablo ni hizo gran cosa, trato de ignorar a su hermana para no explicar nada, pero no pudo evitar la mirada escrutadora de Len, aunque no abrió la boca. Cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo y cuando menos pensó Horo estaba completamente solo, y sin razón alguna _empezó a tener miedo, un miedo tan grande que no podía ni moverse_ y lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar los ojos, un grave error se dijo a si mismo cuando al abrirlos se encontró con un bosque ya bien conocido para él.

"Oh no, otra vez no por favor"- dijo algo desesperado cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pero cuando los volvió a abrir seguía allí. Con una calma aparente caminó hasta donde veía una luz, cuando llegó notó que era la salida y que unos metros más adelante habían varias casas, cautelosamente observo por las ventanas de varias de ellas pero vio que estaban desiertas, no había nadie, una de esas casas le llamo la atención, estaba alejada de las otras, pero era mucho más grande y se sintió como atraído por una extraña fuerza que lo impulsó a entrar. Inmediatamente cruzó la puerta escuchó los murmullos que no le dejaban dormir y corrió para ver de quien se trataba, al entrar a un gran salón de donde venían los ruidos se quedó paralizado al ver un comedor muy grande con muchísimas personas vestidas de negro y cuyos rostros no podía ver, sólo había dos excepciones en el centro de todos, una era un hombre de apariencia madura que miraba un gran libro y ni siquiera se inmutó por su presencia, y la otra era una mujer, bastante hermosa con ojos azules y largo cabello negro que lo observaba con una sonrisa que lo hizo temblar, pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, esa mujer le parecía tan familiar, estaba seguro que la había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde, de pronto la sonrisa de la mujer se borró dijo algo que HoroHoro no escucho y cuando menos pensó todas las personas vestidas de negro se lanzaron sobre él, el ainu corrió lo que más pudo y trataba de esconderse, pero eran demasiados. Al final quedo solo en una extraña habitación y escuchaba como los tipos esos trataban de tirar la puerta, cerró los ojos y no sabia que hacer, los volvió a abrir y vio una sombra frente a él, trató de huir pero no tenía a donde, entonces se armó de valor y golpeó a la sombra, al hacer eso una luz lo cegó y escuchó otro murmullo que no se parecía en nada a los de la gente extraña, al abrir los ojos estaba en un pasillo de la casa Asakura y frente a él se hallaba tirado Len Tao con un hilillo de sangre cayéndole por la boca y con una mirada asesina.

"¡Len, lo siento mucho ¿te golpee?"

"Nooooo… solo me tire al suelo por pura alegría¡¡que demonios te pasa HoroHoro, primero gritas, luego corres como loco por toda la casa destrozándolo todo y por ultimo me golpeas cuando te pregunto que te pasa, si no me lo quieres decir no lo hagas pero no me estés golpeando así…"

"Lo siento… es que…"

"Que…"

"Vamos a la sala y te lo cuento todo."

Una vez en la sala Horo le contó todo a Len quien escuchaba atentamente cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que le pasaba al ainu no era un simple problema de sonambulismo…

"…y bueno esa es la razón por la que te golpee, ahora no sé que hacer Len¿qué crees que pueda hacer?..."

"bueno Horo pues…"- Len se detuvo y asustó mucho a Horo pues lo estaba mirando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

"Oye Len que pasa…"

Len Tao simplemente no podía hablar, HoroHoro estaba cubierto de un aura negra y maligna que hacía que Len sintiera un terror inimaginable, pero eso no era lo peor, lo más grave era el poder que lo hacía erizar, pues era más grande y maligno que el de cualquiera que hubiera conocido…

* * *

Se estaba congelando en una sala con poca luz rodeado de fotos que le hubieran causado nauseas a cualquiera pero que necesitaba para trabajar, pero no importaba, ignoraba el frío y no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, Lyserg sabía que tenia que ser responsable y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero después de que La doncella Jeanne y Marco le dieran la desagradable noticia sobre Hao simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, lo estaba pensando, porque él si era bueno pensando en cosas desastrosas como Hao, después de todo había pasado gran parte de su vida matando sus neuronas por culpa de ese individuo… con gran disgusto recordó el torneo de shamanes, había tenido sus cosas buenas como conocer a sus amigos y la supuesta muerte de Hao pero lo que más odió en ese entonces fue la sensación que tuvo cuando todo había acabado, recordó el instante en que Yoh "acabó" con Hao y como después todos habían salido de ese extraño lugar y se habían sentido aliviados y él pensó que también se sentiría bien, después de todo ya había conseguido lo que quería, pero no, en vez de sentirse bien se sintió fuera de lugar, se había preguntado "¿y ahora qué?", no se sentía feliz, él deseaba morir, eso era lo él quería, morir en la batalla contra Hao y ver de nuevo a sus queridos padres, pero Lyserg no contaba con que viviría, él no había planeado nada para después del torneo, no tenía a donde ir, no sabía que hacer, si regresaba a Inglaterra tendría que volver con una familia sustituta que le buscara el egoísta de su abuelo, tendría que volver a un odioso colegio de estúpidos niños creídos que lo miraran como un insecto, tendría que… y allí fue, con horror reconoció que todo lo que había hecho, lo que había entrenado y sacrificado, lo había hecho por Hao Asakura, ese desgraciado había sido su principal motivación y ahora que ya no estaba, Lyserg no tenía a que aferrarse… se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo pero prefirió callar y no arruinarle la alegría a sus amigos… Lyserg había dicho que al menos tenía un lugar al cual volver, pero en el fondo nunca quiso regresar a ese país gris poblado de gente fría.

Salió deprisa de esa sala, pensar en esas cosas en un lugar así no le hacía nada bien y debía concentrarse en el presente, la cosa se veía grave y la verdad ya se estaba preocupando, caminaba rápidamente por la oficina cuando fue detenido por la secretaria.

"Detective Diethel…"

"Si?..."- respondió algo distraído pensando en lo extraño que sonaba el "detective", aún le costaba acostumbrarse a ser llamado así pues para él el Detective Diethel era su padre y sentía que lo estaba usurpando.

"Lo llamó su abuelo, dijo que era urgente…"

"¿Me llamó¿aquí?... y que dijo…"

"Que está en Londres y que necesita hablarle, que almuerce con él cuando salga, es decir ahora…"

"Ah… bien, gracias…"- contestó desanimado, almorzar con el abuelo no era precisamente el mejor plan del mundo y menos cuando había decidido empezar a investigar algo sobre "el Caleum", pero que le iba a hacer tal vez sería bueno verlo.

Camino a la casa de su abuelo pensó en lo extraño de su llamada, ya que ese hombre siempre había sido bastante frió hasta el punto de alejar a su nieto de él y tratarlo en varias ocasiones como un imbécil, la verdad es que Lyserg no quería a su abuelo y tenía motivos pero no lo dejaba del todo solo porque era la única familia que le quedaba.

Llego a la suntuosa casa donde fue llevado directamente al comedor, allí estaba Lytton Diethel con su rostro inexpresivo y unos ojos verdes que solo podían transmitir frialdad…

"Hola abu…"

"Llegas tarde."- lo interrumpió el anciano.

"Es que estaba trabajando"- respondió Lyserg fríamente, trataba de ser lo más cortés que podía pero su abuelo a duras penas lo dejaba hablar- "me dijeron que me necesitabas."

"Si, siéntate por favor, cuéntame sobre ti mientras nos sirven."

Lyserg se sorprendió ¿su abuelo interesado en su vida?

"Que sucede muchacho porque me miras así"- habló severamente.

"Es que es muy extraño que de pronto quieras saber sobre mí, creí que no te agradaba para nada mi forma de ser y menos a lo que me dedico."

"Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿qué acaso un abuelo no puede preocuparse por la seguridad de su único nieto?"

"Un abuelo normal si"- Lyserg empezó a sospechar de la extraña actitud de su abuelo.- "pero tú no, disculpa si te ofende pero nunca has sido el ejemplo de abuelito cariñoso ni me has dado ningún motivo para confiarte mis cosas."

"No me ofende Lyserg, tienes razón… entonces ya que no vamos a fingir se una familia feliz y unida hablaré rápidamente. Como sabes nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor y se deterioró mucho cuando te fuiste al torneo de shamanes sin mi consentimiento… y las cosas fueron peores al enterarme que pertenecías a ese grupo de los Soldados X"- al decir esto Lyserg pudo observar algo que rara vez se daba, su abuelo había dejado ese rostro inexpresivo para poner una cara de ira mal contenida, él sabía que a su abuelo no le agradaban los Soldados X pero no había notado cuanto los odiaba.- "Lyserg escúchame bien, algo grande se avecina… y tiene que ver con shamanes y supongo que ya lo sabias pero igual quiero que me escuches… nosotros nunca vamos a ser unidos pero aunque no lo creas eres mi nieto y me preocupa tu bienestar, así que te pido por favor que pase lo que pase no te involucres en esa batalla… o si lo vas a hacer que creo es lo más probable, no lo hagas junto a los Soldados X, ni junto a tus otros amigos…

"…te preocupa mi bienestar pero cuando llegue la gran batalla quieres que pelee completamente solo… que tierno de tu parte, pero no gracias, cuando eso suceda yo escogeré y tú no eres nadie para impedirme ayudar a mi amigos."

"Lo sé Lyserg, pero luchar junto a ellos sería peligroso…"

"¡porqué!"- Lyserg empezó a preocuparse por sus amigos.

"Porque van a perder… y no quiero que perezcas con ellos… tampoco que luches solo… lo que quiero es que hagas lo que estas destinado a hacer…"

"Y que se supone que es eso…"- por alguna razón extraña para el ingles _empezó a tener miedo un miedo tan grande que no podía ni moverse._

"Tu destino ha sido siempre luchar con nosotros…"

"… ustedes… y quien se supone… que son ustedes…"- ya no podía hablar.

"El Caleum… tu verdadera familia."

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota**: al parecer estos muchachos me quedaron muy cobardes, pero es comprensible, uno le teme a lo que no conoce… pronto tratare de solucionar algunas cosas para que no se me complique y se vuelva aburrido…

Gracias por los reviews! Ustedes me animan a seguir con esto:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Gracias, es comprensible que opines eso de los soldados x, después de todo si fueron crueles pero igual los necesito para que el fic funcione… en cuanto al HaoxLyserg, lamento mucho decepcionarte pero para mí es casi imposible hacer algo de esa pareja, respeto a los autores que les gusta como tú pero la verdad no es mucho de mi agrado… pero tal vez haya alguna sorpresilla…

**Lady girl**: como ves igual te deje en suspenso, y bueno Horo tiene muchísimos problemas y las cosas no van a cambiar en un buen tiempo, pero esta Len quien hará el papel de superhéroe pues esta decidido a ayudarlo…

**Valsed**: lo que le paso a Horo no fue una pesadilla sino algo mucho más real y pronto sabrás que, en cuanto a Lyserg voy a ponerlo a achicharrarse el cerebro pues ahora tiene otro problema y el culpable es su abuelo…


	3. ¿Por qué?

* * *

S. K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Aparentemente estoy decepcionando a algunas de las personas que leen este fic, quiero aclarar que si di la impresión de que es un HaoxLyserg no es así, este fic ni ninguno que yo haga contiene esta pareja, lamento muchísimo no poder complacer a quienes me han pedido que sea así, pero no puedo darle gusto a todo el mundo, respeto sus gustos y créanme hago este fic para que todos lo disfruten y me siento muy mal al ver que no es así… en todo caso a quienes si les guste, quieran y no estén enojados conmigo: Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo III¿Por qué?**

Len se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió donde Horo, puso su mano por encima de la banda que tenían el ainu y pudo sentir esa extraña energía, no sabía que más hacer pues el no entendía lo que sucedía, Horo estaba frío y paralizado, era conciente de que algo le pasaba pero no lograba entender que era ni porque…

"Horo escúchame bien, al parecer una energía extraña y maligna te esta haciendo esto, voy a buscar a Anna, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte, solo quiero que trates de estar conciente o puede ser muy peligroso para ti y para los demás¿de acuerdo?"

"Si… yo esperaré…gracias"

Mientras Len iba a buscar a Anna, Horo se quedo pensando en lo que le había sucedido y en las personas que había visto, el hombre era completamente desconocido para él y el hecho de que no lo hubiera mirado no le ayudaba, pero la mujer… esa mujer le era tan familiar sabía que la había visto, sus ojos azules le recordaban a alguien… De pronto recordó a su padre, no le pareció extraño, después vio a Yuriko su madrastra, una mujer adorable a la que quería como si fuera su madre… su madre, no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella y los que tenía no eran muy buenos, ella los había abandonado cuando él tenía siete años y su rostro no estaba muy claro en su mente, solo recordaba que tenía los ojos azules… Horo trago en seco ¿sería posible? Lo que él recordaba y lo que había visto concordaban, esa mujer era su madre, su propia madre le estaba haciendo eso, pero ¿por qué, que había hecho mal para que le hiciera eso, y esa energía maligna ¿vendría de ella o de alguien más?... Horo se estaba devanando los sesos tratando de entender todo, se sentía decepcionado, extrañamente traicionado, sabía que su madre no era la mata del cariño y él no sentía casi nada por ella, pero al menos debería considerar que él era su hijo, y ¿qué le estaba haciendo? Todo lo que sentía, el temor, el insomnio, los escalofríos, la ansiedad y esa extraña debilidad que lo invadía cuando menos pensaba… Horo se sintió mal otra vez, se estaba cansando de todo eso, quería irse, necesitaba irse y ni siquiera sabía a donde, estaba enloqueciendo…

* * *

Len busco por toda la casa hasta que por fin encontró a Anna meditando, la interrumpió sabiendo que ella se enojaría pero le importaba un soberano pepino…

"Anna… Anna… escúchame es urgente…"

"…mmm… más te vale que sea bueno Len… por tu cara estoy segura que lo es"- respondió la rubia con su frialdad característica pero sin dejar de notar la preocupación del joven chino.

"¿no has sentido nada extraño últimamente?"

"De hecho si, es una energía maligna y pesada que aparece esporádicamente y no he podido rastrearla¿porque¿tú sabes algo al respecto?..."

"No mucho, solo que esa energía esta atacando a HoroHoro…"

Anna se levantó rápidamente, tenía que ayudar a Horo, después de todo era uno de los mejores amigos de su Yoh, caminaron hacía la puerta en donde se encontraron con Yoh, Len le contó rápidamente lo que sabía y los tres fueron a la salita, allí vieron a Horo, estaba aparentemente muy concentrado en sus pensamientos pues no se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, respiraba con dificultad y estaba sudando… otra vez.

Anna observó cuidadosamente la escena, trataba de ver la fuente de todo…

"es un medio externo, alguien quiere hacerle daño a Horo o tal ves quiere controlarlo, es una persona muy fuerte que se esta valiendo de medios como la magia negra para conseguirlo, si supiéramos quien es tal ves podríamos saber exactamente lo que quiere…"

"Yo sé quien es, y no creo que ayude mucho pues también me tiene confundido…"- respondió el ainu con dificultad –"… la persona que me hace esto es mi madre… y no saben cuanto me gustaría saber porqué…"

"HoroHoro, amigo…"- habló Yoh, se sentía mal, por alguna razón que no comprendía creía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar – "sé que te sientes mal pero estas hablando de tu madre, no crees que es muy precipitado lo que dices…"

"Yoh no me trates como un tarado… yo sé lo que digo y créeme la persona que me hace esto es mi madre, yo la vi, la reconocí, es ella y lo que dice Anna coincide perfectamente… lo poco que sé de mi madre es que es una bruja y no solo metafóricamente, ella practica todo tipo de magia y hasta donde sé es muy buena en lo que hace…"

"lo siento Horo, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal"- respondió un Yoh bastante triste-"… Annita¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a Horo?…"

"por ahora solo puedo hacer un ritual para alejar energías malignas, y tratar de mantenerlo fuerte, pero mientras no sepa donde está la mamá de Horo ni que quiere ninguno de nosotros puede hacer mucho… tenemos que ver la forma de encontrarla y detenerla antes de que haga algo peor"

"Pero como vamos a encontrarla Anna, por más que sintamos su energía, parece que viniera de todas partes, tardaríamos muchísimo…"

"No te preocupes Len, ya veras que todo se arreglará"- dijo Yoh que parecía más animado.

"¡Y se puede saber como rayos van a salir bien las cosas, Yoh por favor esto es serio, dime como vamos a encontrar a esa mujer antes de que le siga haciendo daño a Horo!" – Len estaba perdiendo el control cosa nada extraña en él.

"Yo sé… creo…"- todos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Pilika que tenía una mirada preocupada pero estaba muy sería, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó por la espalda- "… ¿porque no hablan con Lyserg?…"

"¿esa es tú solución¿Lyserg?..."- Len parecía decepcionado.

"Si Len esa es mi solución… él es bueno encontrando cosas con la radiestesia o yo que sé…"

"Jijiji… lo ves Len no todo está tan mal, ahora solo tenemos que contactar a Lyserg y las cosas pueden mejorar… llamaré a Manta para ver si me hace el favor."

"Yo iré a buscar las cosas para el ritual, Len y Pilika no dejen solo a Horo, Horo si te sientes mal trata de usar tu poder espiritual para alejar esa fuerza, tú no eres tan débil."

Anna se retiró e Yoh iba a hacer lo mismo cuando sonó el timbre, todos sintieron una energía familiar que no lograban ubicar en sus recuerdos, al principio se alarmaron pero al no sentir ninguna presencia siniestra bajaron la guardia. Yoh fue y abrió la puerta sabiendo que se encontraría con una sorpresa…

"Hola Yoh…"- el visitante tenía una sonrisa débil pero extrañamente sincera, él venía con cuatro acompañantes que observaban todo desde lejos.

Yoh no creía lo que sus ojos veían, estaba paralizadoe insólitamente no sentía ni odio ni temor…

"Hao…"

* * *

La mirada de Lyserg estaba perdida, no había probado su comida y aunque no estuviera viendo a su abuelo sabía que este estaba sonriendo, su mente estaba en blanco trataba de captar bien lo que había escuchado pero no podía, era como si hubiera entrado en coma ni su mente ni su cuerpo estaban trabajando, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, huir como in vil cobarde, como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando era niño y peleaba con su abuelo, pero esto era distinto, no podía simplemente salir de allí y hacer como si nada debía hacer algo…

"… ¿por qué?..."

"Porque que Lyserg…"

El ojiverde no pudo responder, no sabía porque había hecho esa pregunta, quería saberlo todo y al mismo tiempo no quería escuchar nada.

"Sé que es muy duro para ti entender lo que sucede, pero es hora de que luches del lado correcto, nada de Soldados X, nada de felices amiguitos, Lyserg tú naciste perteneciendo a "el Caleum", tu padre…"

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A METERLO A ÉL EN ESTO!"- ni siquiera Lyserg se esperaba una reacción tan violenta de su parte…- "ya he tenido suficiente, no me vengas a decir que mi padre era un desgraciadocomo tú y ese extraño grupo de malditos…"

"¿Y como sabes Lyserg que somos malditos¿qué te hace pensar eso¿acaso es lo que te dijeron esos aficionados de los Soldados X, porque déjame decirte muchacho que lo que ustedes han hecho en el supuesto nombre de la justicia no es precisamente algo que pueda calificarse de bueno, no te voy a hablar maravillas de nosotros, porque somos un grupo al que no le importa pasar por encima del que sea para conseguir lo que queremos, hacemos cosas que estoy seguro ni siquiera se te han pasado por tu cabecita" - a estas alturas la mirada de Lytton Diethel era tan perversa como su voz- " y sabes porque, porque somos libres, nuestro señor inmortal nos da la libertad y nuestro tributo es mínimo… somos mucho más felices de lo tú puedes ser con esos locos o con tus amiguitos, tú naciste libre Lyserg, tu padre nació libre, pero él no siguió el verdadero camino y te alejó también, yo solo quiero devolverte la libertad, quiero que seas feliz de nuevo, quiero que vuelvas a tener una familia, somos más de lo que piensas, estamos en todo el mundo, no sierres tu mente ni tu corazón a lo que podemos ofrecerte, desde que naciste confiamos en ti… no como los Soldados X… ellos ni siquiera te valoran… no le importa tu vida ni lo que hayas hecho… solo te estoy mostrando lo que te pertenece".

"… no importa lo que digas, no quiero tener lo que me ofreces, sé lo quieren y no van a tener mi ayuda para conseguirlo, quédate con tu queridísimo señor inmortal, no pienso ser como tú…"

Diciendo esto Lyserg pudo salir de esa casa, ahora estaba realmente confundido, sabía que el Caleum hacía cosas horribles y el no quería hacer eso también, pero no iba a salir corriendo a los brazos de los Soldados X, ellos no habían confiado en él, tantas cosas que había hecho y aun así solo era uno más, se sentía traicionado por ellos, habían ayudado a Hao a sobrevivir y dijeran lo que dijeran no iban a lograr convencerlo de que ahora el shaman del fuego era bueno, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, se sentía estúpido, utilizado y furioso, sabía que si veía a Hao su reacción no sería buena, pero no podía quedarse con su abuelo, todo lo que él le decía le daba mala espina… debía hablar con sus amigos, ellos eran los que nunca le habían fallado a pesar de todo y según su abuelo estaban en peligro y él los iba ayudar con lo que tuviera.

Llegó a su casa apresurado necesitaba llamar rápidamente a sus amigos, entró y vio que el ama de llaves hablaba por teléfono…

"… oh aguarde un momento acaba de llegar ya se lo paso…"- tapando el auricular le dijo a Lyserg- "joven Lyserg lo llama un muchacho Len Tao dice que es urgente…"

"… gracias… hola…"

"… _Lyserg… es Len…"_

"Hola Len como estás"

"_No muy bien, veras necesitamos tu ayuda para buscar a alguien…"_

"Claro con mucho gusto, solo necesito alguna pista de cómo es esa persona para poder empezar en algún lado, además te oigo preocupado ¿sucede algo malo?…"

Len contó apresuradamente lo que había sucedido con Horo, había aprovechado para llamar a Lyserg mientras Anna hacía el ritual ya que Yoh seguía atendiendo la extraña visita en la puerta y no podía hablarle a Manta, Lyserg al escuchar la historia dedujo que el Caleum podría estar involucrado aunque le sorprendió lo de la mamá de Horo, él también contó lo que sucedía saltándose algunas cosas como que Hao estaba vivo y que él podía entrar al Caleum si quería…

"_entonces es más grave de lo que imaginamos…"_

"por ahora no sé mucho pero trataré de averiguar más, ahora lo principal es ayudar a Horo… necesito la descripción de su madre…"

"_está bien te pasaré a Pilika pues Horo no se siente bien…"_

"_Hola Lyserg…"_

"Hola Pilika como estas…"

"_Preocupada… pero por lo menos contamos contigo… veras no recuerdo mucho de mi madre pero haré lo posible por ayudar… ella es alta, su cabello es negro y muy largo, sus ojos son azules y es muy blanca, recuerdo que siempre vestía de negro, supongo que ahora es igual, su energía espiritual es maligna… y no recuerdo más… lo siento…"_- la voz de Pilika se quebró al parecer hablar de su madre no le hacía mucho bien.

"No te preocupes es suficiente con eso podré encontrarla, solo quiero saber que hago cuando la encuentre…"

"_Bueno no vayas a ir solito donde está, puede ser peligroso, lo mejor será que nos lla…"_

Pilika no pudo terminar la frase estaba consternada con lo que veía, en la puerta de la salita estaban los gemelos Asakura, estaba Hao, su mirada se veía triste y estaba clavada en el piso, verlo era muy extraño, primero porque todos lo creían muerto, segundo porque Yoh lo había dejado entrar a su casa como si nada y tercero porque ya no tenía la apariencia prepotente de antes.

"… _¡Hao!…"-_ Pilika pronunció ese nombre muy sorprendida y Lyserg alcanzó a escuchar…

"¿Qué!... ¿Hao está ahí?... Pilika responde…"

Pilika estaba embobada igual que todos viendo a Hao, Yoh escuchó la pregunta de Lyserg y tomo el teléfono para explicarle…

"_Lyserg es Yoh, escúchame bien, lo que crees es cierto, Hao está aquí…"_

"Pero…pero… ¿están bien?..."

"_Si amigo estamos bien no te preocupes, lo de Hao es una larga historia ahora necesitamos tu ayuda con lo de la mamá de Horo… Hao me explico cosas sobre el Caleum… necesito que nos ayudes a averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre ellos, vamos a hablar con Hao, cuando terminemos te prometo que te llamaré y te lo contaré todo, por ahora haznos esos favores y no te preocupes, Hao no hará nada, eso tenlo por seguro…"_

"… esta bien…"- Lyserg aceptó resignado- "cuídense mucho…"

"_Tú también…"_

Lyserg colgó consternado, Hao había llegado donde sus amigos y estaba con ellos como si nada… al final después de todo estaba en el mismo bando de Hao… no lo aceptaba se, sentía terrible, la ira se iba apoderando cada vez más de su ser… iba a hacer lo que le pidió Yoh pues quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero si Hao lograba convencerlos de que se unieran, entonces se quedaría completamente solo… se adiaba a sí mismo, se sentía triste y furioso y al parecer nada iba a mejorar… con la cabeza hecha un lío subió a buscar su péndulo y empezó a trabajar…

* * *

En la salita de la casa Asakura Hao los observó a todos, era el centro de atención, los hermanos de Hokkaido lo miraban como si de él fuera a salir un elefante o algo peor mientras que Anna y Len Tao lo miraban llenos de odio… esperaba cualquier cosa de su parte, sabía que estar vivo no le caería muy bien a los amigos de su hermano, había llegado a la pensión para contarle todo a Yoh, tenía la ventaja del carácter y la perspicacia de su hermano quien se dio cuenta de que ese no era el Hao de antes y aunque no le tenía ni una pizca de confianza y estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando fuera necesario lo había escuchado e iba a hacer que sus amigos lo escucharan, al menos le había creído…

"Muchachos, sé que están sorprendidos por la presencia de Hao pero él ha venido a decirnos algo muy importante… una gran batalla llena de peligros y maldad se avecina y aunque queramos no podremos evitar vernos involucrados, HoroHoro lo que te sucede puede ser parte de esa batalla, aparentemente Lyserg y los Soldados X ya lo sabían y Hao está trabajando con los Soldados X pues ha cambiado y ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda…"

"¿estas loco verdad Yoh?"- intervino Horo ya más animado- "¡es Hao, y si nos esta engañando, además porque habríamos de pelear junto a ellos…"

"Porque si no lo hacen morirán antes de haber empezado la batalla…"- por fin Hao había intervenido, su voz sonaba desesperada cosa que sorprendió a los presentes. – "sé que no confían en mí ni en los Soldados X, la verdad no les estoy pidiendo que confíen en nosotros solo les pido que me escuchen y decidan que quieren hacer… hay una organización milenaria llamada el Caleum, ellos trabajan con un ente maligno al que rinden tributo y quieren que ese ente gobierne el mundo… yo solía ser ese ente… pero gracias a los Soldados X me libré de él, sin embargo ahora tiene un cuerpo nuevo, grandes fuerzas y muchos súbditos, ellos vienen por nosotros su filosofía es "si no están con nosotros están en contra nuestra", se caracterizan por hacer tales maldades que les juro que si el infierno existe lo tienen asegurado, yo no he hecho cosas buenas pero créanme esto me supera incluso a mí… por favor, los necesitamos… sé que no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando vean las atrocidades que hacen…"

"Y que clase de atrocidades hacen"- preguntó Len.

"Han empezado con niños… los sacrifican al que "nunca morirá", los tratan como animales, como esclavos, los utilizan en orgías… y no sé que más cosas… en verdad no lo recuerdo…"

Todos observaban a Hao cuidadosamente, había cambiado, seguía siendo muy fuerte pero definitivamente ya no era maligno…

"escucha bien Hao"- intervino Anna- "si lo que dices es verdad te ayudaremos, pero no creas que nos darás ordenes y mucho menos que seremos Soldados X, ayudaremos a los que lo necesiten, por ahora debemos esperar las noticias de Lyserg que estoy segura es el menos feliz con tu presencia, si quieres que trabajemos juntos deberás aprender a ganarte nuestra confianza, ni tú ni la doncella Jeanne nos ocultaran cosas y nos dejaran actuar por nuestra cuenta, no trabajaremos para nadie pero tendremos derecho a saberlo TODO."

Hao observó detenidamente a Anna, sabía que hablaba en serio y que tenía razón, el grupo se estaba agrandando y por fin todos tenían un objetivo en común, ahora solo debían convencer a Lyserg pues si él se enojaba demasiado y se unía al Caleum estarían perdidos…

"Muchas gracias, me comunicare con ustedes"- y diciendo esto Hao Asakura salió tan rápido como entró.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: **Hao me quedo un poco extraño, pero es porque ha cambiado, Anna y los otros le creyeron porque notaron la sinceridad de Hao y él esta dispuesto a ayudar, Lyserg no dejará de odiar a Hao en un buen tiempo y ayudará a Horo pero se encontrará con más sorpresas. Por fin entrelacé las historias, no podían estar actuando mucho tiempo por separado y pronto estarán todos en un mismo lugar como en los viejos tiempos.

_Gracias por sus reviews, ustedes me animan a seguir con esto:_

**SteDiethel: **Hola! Gracias por el review, ojala no te hayas enojado con la aclaración de arriba, en serio esa pareja no esta entre mis favoritas, y mi plan es hacer sufrir un poco a Hao aunque sea bueno y mi arma es Lyserg, eso no quiere decir que sea un HaoxLyserg, solo es un buen medio para la venganza, en verdad siento mucho no poder darte gusto…

**Lady Girl: **Ahora ya te aclare un poco las cosas, Horo va a sufrir mucho ya que su madre es una loca y como puedes ver esta involucrada con el Caleum… en cuanto a Lyserg pues es verdad él no está solo pero su abuelo no es un buen hombre y lo ha dejado abandonado…

**Lady-Amaltea:** Hola! Que bueno que no te parezca aburrido... Len está haciendo lo posible para ayudar a Horito pero como ves no hay mucho que pueda hacer, en cuanto a Lyserg creo que se va a volver loco viendo con quien se queda… ya hizo su aparición tu querido Hao, tendrá más participación en los siguientes capis…

**Sher Jo:** Vaya! Me siento alagada con todo lo que has escrito, muchas gracias… darle un rol importante a cada personaje me gusta aunque te doy la razón es más difícil de lo que parece, intentare hacerlo pronto pero no me acelerare pues si lo hago puedo arruinar todo…


	4. El Caleum

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Este cap. Al principio esta un poco lento pero explica varias cosas, se pone un poco violento por la mitad y apasionado al final. Enjoy it!

Lo dedico a _Gringa_ mi gatita, porque hoy está cumpliendo años y porque está esperando gatitos (no se burle, la quiero mucho).

* * *

**Capitulo IV: El Caleum.**

_Soy el eco de tu ira,  
el espejo en que  
tu avaricia se refleja  
y me da poder. _

_ Ástaroth, Mago de Oz.  
_

Después de la pequeña pero agitada conversación que había tenido con su nieto, Lytton Diethel se había dirigido a una de sus mansiones a las afueras de Londres, ahí tenía varios invitados especiales y ese día era importante.

Al entrar vio a varias personas de ambos sexos, unos jóvenes otros ya mayores que lo miraban con mucho respeto, Lytton se sorprendió un poco al notar que algunos de los jóvenes que ahí estaban y que lo respetaban eran menores que Lyserg quien a pesar de ser de su propia sangre no sentía ni un poco de respeto por él, y eso era culpa de muchas personas, primero su hijo y la esposa de este, el anciano pensaba que los padres de Lyserg habían sido demasiado blandos con él, que habían disminuido su poder con un exceso de cariño que nunca fue necesario, por eso el pequeño Lyserg había sufrido demasiado con su muerte y ahora que era un hombre no había señal alguna de que sintiera algo similar por otra persona. Por otro lado estaban Yoh Asakura y los otros, vaya que si eran problemáticos y con sus estúpidas creencias sobre la amistad y otros sentimientos innecesarios para un miembro de la familia Diethel, y por último estaban los odiosos Soldados X, esos malditos que habían entrenado perfectamente a su nieto y le habían metido cucarachas en la cabeza… si todo ese convencimiento y ese poder que tenía Lyserg fueran ofrecidos a el Caleum se habrían evitado muchos problemas…

Mientras meditaba esto había llegado a una salita privada en el segundo piso, antes de entrar fue detenido por una jovencita de unos diecinueve años, tenía el cabello castaño claro, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran color miel y parecía que tuviera una mirada muy dulce pero en realidad su mirada era cínica, estaba completamente vestida de negro, con un buso cuello de tortuga, unos guantes, un pantalón pegadísimo que resaltaba su esbelta figura y unas botas, estaba muy bien cubierta por el frío y sonreía tiernamente a Lytton.

"¡Señor Diethel, que gusto verlo de nuevo, pensé que ya no iba a venir…"

"¡Sara, cuanto gusto, hace mucho que no te veía, cada vez te veo más hermosa… y por favor llámame Lytton con toda confianza"- el anciano decía esto mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la chica.

"Esta bien Lytton… ¿Cómo te fue con tu nieto?"

"Aun no lo convenzo pero la parte más dura esta hecha, logré sembrar la semilla del mal en su interior… él aun no lo sabe claro, pero espero que pronto se de cuanta de a donde pertenece, estoy seguro que te agradara conocerlo."

"…eso no lo dudo…"- respondió la chica con una sonrisa maligna- "la señora Meiko lo está esperando, tiene noticias sobre su hijo"

"Esta bien, hablamos después, tal vez tenga trabajo para ti."

Diciendo esto el abuelo Diethel entró a la salita, esta estaba arreglada al estilo victoriano, tenía varios muebles muy finos de color azul y un ventanal que salía a un balcón desde donde se veía un frondoso jardín. En el centro del salón había tres sillas y una mesita para té, en una de las sillas, mirando hacía el ventanal había una mujer tomando té, a pesar de ser invierno y que el frío fuera demasiado, la mujer usaba sandalias, tenía puesto un vestido de tirantes, que daba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y dejaba ver una figura perfecta, su cabello negro caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y su pálida piel contrastaba con el rojo sangre de su vestido, sus ojos azul intenso se clavaron con reproche en los ojos verdes de Lytton Diethel.

"¡Lytton!... la puntualidad es una característica significativa de los ingleses, no hagas quedar mal a tu pueblo…"

"Mi querida Meiko, lo siento mucho, tuve unos inconvenientes pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar."

"Bien… cuéntame, la semilla esta plantada ¿verdad?"

"Si ya lo sabes ¿para que lo preguntas, eso de trabajar la mente de las personas y de paso dejar un vestigio de maldad es una idea que solo se te podría ocurrir a ti… solo espero que nada ni nadie intervenga en su desarrollo"

"Ah!... por eso no te preocupes, si tu nieto no acepta su naturaleza maligna igual no podrá luchar en contra nuestra pues perderá la razón en menos de lo que canta un gallo."

"… si eso sucede habré acabado con toda mi familia… pero todo lo hago por nuestro señor inmortal… ¿y que hay de tus hijos?"

"Mejor de lo que piensas, mi hechizo fue detenido por algún insignificante campo protector pero el daño esta hecho, creo que por fin voy a tener una conexión con mi hijo… en cuanto a la chica, por ahora no pienso hacer nada, ella es una bruja como yo y tiene más poder del que aparenta, no lo sabe pero despertara cuando sea necesario y yo como buena madre me encargaré de guiarla por el camino correcto."

"Si claro…"- dijo Lytton con tono burlón, después miró su reloj y sonrió perversamente- "ya es hora."

Los dos se levantaron y salieron deprisa, tras ellos iban varias personas, Meiko tomó un grueso libro y Sara que la seguía de cerca tomo otro. Llegaron a un sótano donde había un círculo de personas con túnicas negras que repetían una extraña oración en el medio del circulo había un estanque rectangular lleno de un líquido negro y espeso y a su lado una mesa llena de polvos y líquidos, Meiko se paró a un lado de este y Lytton y Sara lo hicieron al otro lado, al ver esto todos guardaron silencio, Meiko alzó la mano y todos incluido Lytton se arrodillaron.

"¡Hermanos! Es hora de ver finalmente la verdadera figura de "La vida que nunca morirá", sométanse ante él y no conocerán más el sufrimiento, rechácenlo y se arrepentirán de haber nacido" - diciendo esto abrió el libro, pronunció unas frases en latín, tomo unos polvos morados y los hecho al líquido negro- "vida sin nombre, oh gran destructor, señor de la ira que mora en las pesadillas"- mientras decía esto tomo una daga y se corto la palma de la mano izquierda, la sangre cayó en una copa dorada, paso la copa y la daga de mano en mano para que todos hicieran lo mismo que ella- "hónranos con tu presencia, déjanos ver tus ojos, déjanos ser parte de tu ser tu que eres la oscuridad que vive en el mundo"- la copa volvió a sus manos ella prendió una vela y consumió el fuego en la sangre- "toma nuestra sangre, bébela y seamos uno"- al decir esto arrojó la sangre en el líquido negro que empezó a moverse turbulentamente, del fondo empezaron a salir rayos, una inmensa energía maligna se sintió por todo el mundo… de pronto todo se calmo, el líquido empezó a ser absorbido y en el centro del estanque había una figura acurrucada, era un joven que estaba desnudo y cubierto de ese líquido, lentamente abrió sus ojos de color violeta, se levantó y salio, a su alrededor todos estaban arrodillados, él sonrió…

"Por favor, no se arrodillen, todos somos de una misma familia, somos uno solo, no soy superior, solo se usar las facultades humanas. De pie…"- todos se levantaron lentamente y lo observaron con detenimiento, físicamente era perfecto, bastante alto y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, su cabello era castaño y su cara era muy linda aunque los presentes no se dejaban engañar, sabían que era su señor pues de él manaba un poder inmenso y maligno.- "es un honor estar por fin con mis fieles seguidores"- miro a Meiko y a Lytton- "gracias por permitirme venir hasta aquí, ustedes serán mis guías, mis padres y me ayudaran a corregir este mundo."

"El honor es nuestro… hijo"- respondió un sonriente Lytton.

* * *

Hao Asakura temblaba y sudaba frío,hace dos horashabía sentido el nacimiento del ser que había habitado en él por siglos¿se habían atrevido¿habían permitido que esa cosa viniera al mundo? Estaba muy perturbado, había salido de la casa de Yoh creyendo que tenían tiempo pero ahora las cosas se complicaban, debían hacer algo pronto, con ese sujeto en escena podrían perder a muchos aliados, de hecho él sabía que ya estaban perdiendo a HoroHoro y a Lyserg, debería haber una forma de ayudarlos, pero no sabía nada, tal vez a HoroHoro lo podrían ayudar porque todos estaban con él, pero Lyserg estaba solo y era el más fácil de atacar… debía ayudarlo, su arrepentimiento lo impulsaba a tratar de ayudar a quienes en el pasado habían sufrido por su culpa, y Lyserg si que había sufrido, pero si él lo veía no reaccionaría bien, debía regresar con Yoh, Lyserg si escucharía a sus amigos.

"¡Opacho! Ven acá."

"¿Si señor Hao?"

"Vamos a regresar donde Yoh, las cosas están feas y necesitamos organizarnos ya."

"Pero la doncella de hierro quiere que volvamos…"

"Yo hablaré con ella ahora, que Kanna y las otras vayan y sigan sus órdenes."

Hao y Opacho salieron del hotel en que se hospedaban y se dirigieron a casa de Yoh. Opacho había regresado con su amigo cuando este lo fue a buscar, él sabía la verdad sobre Hao y por eso había vuelto con él. A ellos se les habían unido el trío de la Flor quienes se habían mantenido fieles hasta el final. Todos colaboraban con los soldados X, pues entre más fueran sería mejor.

Llegaron a la casa de Yoh por segunda vez ese día, Hao no pretendía hacerse amigo de todos los que ahí estaban, solo quería hacer algo realmente bueno al menos por una vez en sus vidas.

* * *

Tamao, Manta y Ryu se habían perdido de todo por estar haciendo compras, así que Pilika les contó todo, pero mientras les contaba habían sentido una terrible fuerza maligna. Ryu que casi no creía lo que escuchaba no necesitó más pruebas después de eso y como fiel amigo de Yoh se ofreció a ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

Todos estaban perturbados por lo que habían sentido y esperaban la llamada de Lyserg para ver como podían detener a la mamá de Horo cuando sonó el timbre, los que ya habían estado con Hao sintieron su presencia, pero Tamao no pues no había estado presente así que por inercia fue a abrir la puerta…

"Buenas no…"

"Hola…"- dijo un apresurado Hao- "necesito hablar ya con Yoh"- y diciendo esto entro rápidamente dejando atrás a una asustada Tamao.- "Yoh sentiste eso ¿verdad?"

"Si Hao lo sentí¿acaso tiene algo que ver con el Caleum?"

"Claro que si, ellos son los responsables directos de lo que paso, esa energía significa que el malo ya está aquí…"

"Eso no puede ser, dijiste que había más tiempo."

"Yo también me sorprendí creo que quieren acabar con todo lo más rápido posible."- en ese momento sonó el teléfono- "Yoh contesta, estoy seguro que es Lyserg…"

"Hola…"

"_Hola Yoh…"_- la línea estaba distorsionada y Lyserg se oía muy extraño.

"¡Lyserg! Que bueno que llamas ¿estas bien?"

"_Si… es… bi…en…"_

"Supongo que sentiste esa fuerza maligna…"

"_Claro…sé… de ….vino…esta…aquí"_

"Que esta ahí…"- pregunto Yoh preocupado.

"_La… fuerza…malig…na, vino de algún lugar al norte de Londres, ahí también… esta la madre de Horo…"_

"Ya veo, pero te oigo extraño, tú no estas bien Lyserg ¿qué paso?"

"_Nada importante…solo… esa energía… era muy fuerte… y….el…cho…que…" _- en ese instante se corto la comunicación, Yoh sabía que algo andaba mal, si ellos estando a kilómetros de distancia se habían sentido tan mal por lo sucedido, no quería ni imaginarse lo que había sentido Lyserg estando tan cerca.

"Algo malo le pasó a Lyserg, ya encontró a tu madre Horo, y de paso la fuente de esa energía…están en Londres."

"¿Algo malo le paso a mi querido Lyserg!... don Yoh tenemos que ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo solo."

"Ryu tiene razón, Lyserg nos necesita y además de todas formas debemos ir a Inglaterra, ahí esta la madre de Horo y esos desgraciados que tenemos que vencer… podemos ir en uno de los jets de mi familia"

"Tus intenciones son muy buenas Len Tao"- repuso Hao- "pero ir en un avión sería un suicidio, estoy seguro que el Caleum ya envió a alguien para deshacerse de nosotros, si logramos salir de Japón seremos atacados en ese avión y nos costaría más trabajo defendernos, además tardaríamos demasiado en llegar y esta vez debemos movernos más rápido que le Caleum."

"Bien Hao"- dijo Horo con un tono de voz apagado- "entonces que sugieres".

"Que nos larguemos ya de aquí… en mi posesión de objetos"

"Ya veo… quieres que viajemos en el espíritu de fuego…"

"Es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora… lo siento."

En ese momento sintieron varias presencias extrañas acercándose a la pensión, todos salieron a ver de qué se trataba y se encontraron con cinco sujetos de apariencia extranjera y muy bien vestidos.

"Quienes son"- pregunto Anna con tono amenazante.

"Buenas noches…"- saludo un hombre de unos treinta años- "lamentamos mucho venir a molestarnos pero necesitamos hablar urgentemente con ustedes…"

"Venimos a ofrecerles algo"- dijo una mujer de unos venticuatro años.

"Y que se supone que nos van a ofrecer"- pregunto Ryu con desconfianza.

"…inmortalidad…"- dijeron todos al unísono.

"Vengan con nosotros y conozcan a nuestro recién nacido señor, tiene muchas ansias por verlos"- repuso otra mujer de la edad de nuestros amigos.

"Ja… estos sujetos con sus extrañas propuestas me recuerdan a los Soldados X"- dijo Horo con un tono extrañamente burlesco.

"Pero entre estos y los Soldados X…"- dijo Hao- "definitivamente me quedo con los Soldados X."

"Pero que cosas tan terribles dice señor Hao,"- intervino de nuevo el hombre de treinta años- "usted mejor que nadie debería saber lo que le conviene."

"No digan esas idioteces, el señor Hao ahora es bueno… y su hermano y los amigos de él también lo son."

"Pero eso no sirve, no los salvara de morir…"- diciendo esto cuatro las cinco personas sacaron distintas dagas que utilizaron como objeto de posesión.

"No se ven tan fuertes…"

"No importa, no se confíen, estos sujetos harán lo que sea por matarnos."

Hao pidió a aquellos que no luchaban que fueran a la casa y envió a Opacho a la puerta, este obedeció e hizo una especie de campo de energía para mantener a salvo a quienes estaban dentro, los cinco sujetos se ubicaron frente a cada uno, el hombre mayor que tenía una especie de katana miniatura se paro frente a Yoh quien estaba listo para cualquier ataque, una de las mujeres que tenía una lanza se enfrentaría a Hao y la más joven pelearía contra Horo usando una espada de esgrima, Ryu se enfrentaría con un joven que usaba anteojos y tenía apariencia débil pero tenía dos espadas de doble filo para su posesión, finalmente Len tenía al oponente más misterioso pues usaba una túnica con capucha color rojo y una mascara que impedían saber si era hombre o mujer y cuales serían sus movimientos, también tenía unos guantes como de acero que usaba como objeto de posesión.

"Te toco un tipo muy extraño Len" – dijo Horo que ya estaba un poco mejor.

"No importa, me gustan los retos."

"Vaya estos tipos si que hablan ¿no crees Xi?"- pregunto la esgrimista al sujeto enmascarado, este solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y a continuación aumento la energía en sus guantes, de estos salió una luz rojiza que Xi lanzó hacía Len quien al recibirla salio volando varios metros.

"¡Len!"

"No se preocupe por él ni por los otros joven Horokeu, usted solo debe preocuparse por mí"- mientras decía esto la joven que tenía el cabello corto y negro y un rostro maldadoso se había acercado a milímetros de Horo sin que este pudiera siquiera moverse, Horo que ya tenía lista su posesión trato de atacarla pero no pudo moverse pues sintió una dolorosa punzada en su bien formado abdomen, al mirar hacía abajo vio que la camiseta que tenía puesta estaba rota y ensangrentada y vio que el sable de la chica tenía sangre, su sangre.

"Pero… como…"

"Oh, joven Horokeu, cuando mi amigo Xi estaba iniciando su técnica yo ya lo había herido, pero no se alarme, de todos al único que dejaremos vivir es a usted."- con esto la chica volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Horo si se defendió pero ella era tan extrañamente rápida que solo logro herirle levemente el brazo izquierdo.

"Maldita… que clase… de shaman eres…"- el ainu no entendía que sucedía y la perdida de sangre no le ayudaba. Aun así hizo lo posible por concentrar su poder y logró contraatacarla usando una técnica de varias espadas de hielo de las cuales dos se enterraron en una de las piernas de la joven quien se enfureció.

"¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba ser amable con usted, no puedo matarlo pero créame, pagara por esto."- al decir esto ella aumentó su velocidad y sin que Horo pudiera hacer algo lo cortó levemente en todo el cuerpo e hizo dos cortes profundos en los muslos haciendo que el ainu cayera de rodillas, después la chica tomo el sable por la punta y concentrando todo su poder en el mango lo golpeo con tal fuerza en la cara que lo dejó inconciente.

Mientras eso sucedía con Horo, Yoh solo veía levemente pues su oponente era demasiado ágil y ya le había dado muchos golpes, Yoh uso su posesión de segundo grado y logró herir al hombre pero este hizo una extraña ráfaga de polvo que mando volando a Yoh y lo hizo caer encima de su hermano que no estaba mejor que él.

Hao había pensado que vencer a la mujer de la lanza sería sencillo, después de todo él tenía al espíritu de fuego y un arma tan rudimentaria no lo vencería fácilmente, pero él no contaba con la habilidad de su enemiga quien había herido por completo sus piernas disminuyendo su velocidad y que con su lanza podía manejar el fuego de Hao a su antojo, para cuando Yoh le cayó encima se sentía derrotado.

Ryu no estaba mejor que los hermanos Asakura, el joven de anteojos también lo había herido gravemente y tenía la capacidad de duplicarse así que Ryu se estaba enfrentando a cuatro oponentes que no solo destruyeron su flamante peinado, sino también su espada de madera y le habían quebrado los dos brazos, finalmente lo lanzaron donde estaban los Asakura.

Detrás de la casa estaba Len quien después de la caída le había puesto las cosas difíciles a Xi pues se había enojado mucho, al principio la ventaja era de Len pero él no contaba con que cada golpe que Xi le daba era como ser golpeado por un buque de guerra, y aunque Len se había defendido bien ya le empezaba a doler todo el cuerpo y lo peor era que cada vez que Xi lo medio tocaba le propinaba una carga eléctrica que lo dejaba un poco atontado. Después de electrocutar a Len más fuerte que antes, Xi le había dado un golpe que lo clavo de cara en la tierra al lado de Yoh, Hao y Ryu.

Todos notaron que sus oponentes los habían rodeado y los iban a atacar al mismo tiempo, pero que habían dejado a Horo por fuera y siendo cuidado por la esgrimista. Ellos sabían que debían defenderse como pudieran pues si no lo hacían morirían en ese lugar.

* * *

Cuando Lyserg sintió la energía maligna acababa de encontrar a la madre de Horo, por la sensación que tuvo había decidido buscar esa energía también, pero notó que esa onda maligna lo había afectado pues estaba mareado y se sentía débil, aun así logró encontrar lo que buscaba y llamó a Yoh, si embargo la comunicación se había cortado y no había podido reestablecerla.

"¡Rayos, tengo un mal presentimiento y estoy seguro que mi abuelo está detrás de esto…"- en ese instante su pequeña y fiel hada apareció con cara de preocupación mirando hacía la puerta del estudio donde estaba Lyserg, aparentemente había sentido algo.- "Morphin que sucede… alguien se acerca ¿verdad?"- el hadita hizo un gesto afirmativo, así que Lyserg tomo su péndulo e hizo que Morphin lo posesionara, estaban listos para atacar cuando fuera necesario cuando escucharon que golpeaban la puerta, ellos no esperaban que alguien con una energía maligna de ese tamaño fuera cortés, aun así Lyserg no se movió, así que la persona al otro lado de la puerta decidió abrirla.

Lyserg abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver entrar a una joven aproximadamente de su edad de apariencia inofensiva y de una inigualable hermosura.

"Joven Lyserg lamento entrar de esta forma pero necesito mostrarle una cosas".

"Quien eres…" – dijo extrañado Lyserg, pues su energía había empezado a disminuir y no se sentía capaz de atacarla en caso de que fuera necesario.

"Pero que maleducada soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sara Mckim, estoy aquí por encargo de su abuelo"

"Pues lo siento mucho señorita pero si viene de parte de ese hombre voy a tener que pedirle que se retire o tendré que sacarla por la fuerza."

"No es necesario que se ponga violento yo no lo voy a atacar"- mientras decía eso Sara se acerco a Lyserg quien sin poder explicárselo había perdido cualquier deseo de combatir y no pudo alejarse cuando ella estuvo a milímetros de él. Ella suavemente tomo el rostro del ingles y lo besó apasionadamente, inmediatamente Lyserg perdió su posesión de objetos y sintió como una energía maligna invadía su cuerpo llegando hasta su cerebro, hurgando en él, encontrando todo lo que tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar, él trató de alejarse de ella pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondía era como si no quisiera irse de ahí, Lyserg cerró sus ojos fuertemente y logró ver de nuevo todo, a Hao, a sus padres incinerados por este, a las personas que había lastimado por conseguir lo que quería, vio las distintas familias sustitutas que había tenido y que lo habían maltratado, vio los cadáveres con los que trabajaba a diario, vio a aquellos a los que por deber había matado y todas las cosas que durante años habían acabado lentamente con su joven vida. Todas esas imágenes se mezclaron en su cabeza haciéndolo perder el control de si mismo.

Sara se detuvo y sin soltar el rostro de su compatriota lo observó, Lyserg estaba pálido y temblaba, pero eso no mermaba su atractivo, pensó, él abrió los ojos pero era como si no la viera, su mirada estaba perdida y era inexpresiva así que ella acariciándolo paso sus manos hacia los hombros de él y lo hizo arrodillarse, ella hizo lo mismo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Su abuelo tenía razón cuando dijo que me agradaría conocerlo joven Lyserg… en cuanto a lo que vi en su mente… no se preocupe, no se lo diré a nadie, este será nuestro pequeño secreto… cuidaré de usted y lo querré… ahora tiene una nueva familia… no se volverá a sentir solo."- mientras decía esto acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Lyserg y veía maliciosamente a Morphin quien estaba en el suelo dormida como un angelito gracias al poder de Sara. Ella miró a Lyserg fijamente a los ojos, le dio un fugaz beso y le dijo – "solo quiero joven Lyserg que cuando sus amigos vengan les muestre lo linda que es su nueva familia ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si… de acuerdo…"

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota: **que difícil fue escribir esa ultima escena… es un personaje que yo creé y ya odio, que horror… la batalla esta muy fea y es solo el principio. Este cap. Me quedo un poco más larguito pero es porque talvez me demore un poco ya que van a empezar los exámenes finales y debo estudiar, pero en un mes se acaba el cole así que podré dedicarme de lleno a este fic y a otros que tengo planeados. Ah otra cosa, alguien sabe cuales son los nombres del trío de la flor, yo los tengo pero algo me dice que no están bien, agradecería mucho que alguien pudiera responderme….

_Gracias por los reviews… ustedes me animan a seguir con esto: _

**ESTRELLA DE CALEIDO STAR: **el abuelo de Lyserg es un ser maligno que desea meter en su mundo a esa cosa buenota que tiene de nieto, como ves él ya está tratando de convencerlo, hay que ver si lo logra. Lyserg en este fic aun pertenece a los soldados X, pero está furioso con ellos por lo de Hao, en cuanto a Yoh hay que ver como reacciona cuando se de cuenta que él también está con Hao.

**Valsed: **que bueno que te parezca interesante, supongo que también te gusta Hao así que ahí te lo puse, tal vez no como querías pero bueno… y ¿qué opinas de Sara?

**Lady Girl: **es bueno compartir nuestros gustos por ciertas parejas. Lo de la madre de Horo se me ocurrió hace rato porque había notado que él es adorable, lindo, alegre, pero debía tener algo que en verdad le doliera por eso pensé en lo de su madre, que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Lady-Amaltea: **buenoaquí esta de nuevo Hao, las otras cuatro personas eran Opacho y el trío de la flor, los escogí a ellos porque siempre me parecieron los más fieles. Lytton esta tratando de convencer a Lyserg para que se una al Caleum y como puedes ver hará lo que sea. Horo esta vez si sufrió, más de lo que yo misma imagine… y disculpa la pregunta ¿Quién es Yuko, es que por acá donde yo vivo el anime es escaso así que no sé de quien me estas hablando (sorry)…

**SteDiethel: **que bueno que no te enojaste, y si, Lyserg es esencial pero todavía no se nota, Hao esta desesperado porque tiene mucho remordimiento, por eso actúa así. Lyserg siempre sufre, es la naturaleza de nuestro muchacho pero no te preocupes él sabrá que hacer. En cuanto a la pareja HaoxLyserg yo no creo que sea tan mala solo es que me parece en la mayoría de los casos imposible, es decir, yo no me enamoraría del tipo que mato a mis padres de una forma horrible y de paso me arruinó la vida… para eso tendría que pasar por un largo proceso de perdón y olvido y después ya ver que hago. Por otro lado esa pareja podría quedar bien en un UA pues ahí no se odiarían, serían amigos, etc. Pero por lo menos el 90 por ciento de los fic de ese tipo tienen a Lyserg como un pobre pendejo, chillón, mariquetas que no sirve para nada, y siempre es el violado, el golpeado, el abusado, etc. Yo soy muy fanática de Lyserg y lo tengo analizado y créeme él no es así, en el fondo es más fuerte de lo que parece. Claro está yo si leo de esa pareja, pero son como tres fics apenas y mi favorito es "Dudas Y Caminos" ¿lo has leído? Supongo que si, a mí me parece excelente.


	5. Confusión

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Guess who's back… gracias por haber esperado, les entrego con mucho cariño un poco de maldad y violencia.

Este capitulo está dedicado a my cute friend _Mayita_ porque cumple años el treinta… Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo V: Confusión.**

Los que estaban dentro de la pensión no lo podían creer, sus amigos habían sido derrotados fácilmente, como si no valieran nada, como si no tuvieran nada de poder.

Manta se sentía más inútil que de costumbre, él nunca había sido de gran ayuda para sus amigos y no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento, desesperado miro a su alrededor y noto que no era el único que se sentía mal, Anna había dejado su habitual frialdad y tenía una cara muy preocupada, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que no había nada que pudiera hacer, por otro lado Tamao había dejado de ver esa batalla hacía mucho y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, muy diferente a Pilika que había estado muy atenta a todo y ahora miraba fijamente el lugar donde estaba tendido su hermano.

Manta volvió a mirar hacía afuera, Yoh, Hao, Ryu y Len ahora se veían como animalitos enjaulados, los cuatro tipos que los atacaban habían unido sus diferentes posesiones para lanzarlas contra ellos y matarlos de un solo golpe y sus amigos no se movían, no hacían nada. De pronto vio un movimiento al otro lado de jardín, Horo que había estado inconsciente a los pies de la loca esgrimista se había levantado rápidamente y la había atacado fuertemente dejándola inconciente.

Horo sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada pero se había esforzado y se había deshecho de esa loca, sin embargo tenía cuatro problemas más y sabía que ya no podría hacer mucho, pero debía esforzarse, especialmente ahora que Xi iba directamente hacía él. Trato de concentrarse en su extraño oponente pero a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie y no sabía como ni cuando lo atacaría, pero él era el único que podía luchar en ese momento, aun así no pudo defenderse cuando Xi le dio el puño más fuerte que había recibido en toda su vida.

Después del duro golpe Horo había quedado muy mal, no veía nada y no podía pararse, así que Xi aprovechó lo tomo de los hombros y le propinó una descarga eléctrica mucho más fuerte que las que le había dado a Len. Aparentemente era una técnica distinta pues Xi no solo utilizaba su energía sino que también usaba la de Horo quien sintió como una energía maligna se apoderaba de la suya y ambos poderes lo quemaban desde adentro, lo peor era que entre más intentara liberarse más fuerte era el dolor, su nariz empezó a sangrar y todas las heridas que tenía se hicieron más profundas haciendo caer por su cuerpo ríos de sangre, un grito desgarrador empezó a taladrar los oídos de todos ahí, Horo no podía más prácticamente se estaba autodestruyendo por culpa de Xi. De los dos empezó a salir una energía impresionante que inundó por completo el jardín y luego se convirtió en una gran onda que se propagó y destruyó todos los vidrios, bombillos y electrodomésticos de la pensión, provocó un apagón en toda la zona y destruyó también el campo de energía de Opacho, pero de repente Xi detuvo su ataque y miró la pensión, todo había quedado oscuro y en silencio.

Anna se alarmó al sentir la mirada de Xi quien sin soltar a Horo se dirigió a la pensión con paso firme, algo había llamado su atención, pero ¿qué? Anna sintió otra energía, una energía que cada vez se hacía más grande y no tenía vestigios de maldad, la energía inundaba toda la zona por eso no sabía de donde venía y la verdad no le importaba pues Xi estaba en el mismo cuarto que ella pero al frente de Pilika, entonces Anna entendió, la energía provenía de la pequeña ainu quien no se había inmutado al tener a Xi frente a ella y solo miraba a su inconsciente hermano. Xi al ver que Pilika no le decía nada por primera vez se decidió a hablar, su voz era aterradora y parecía más del otro mundo que de este.

"¿qué dijiste?"- Anna se sorprendió, ella no había escuchado nada, tal vez estaba muy concentrada para haber escuchado hablar a Pilika- "niña… ¿qué has dicho?"- pilika finalmente miro a Xi, no parecía la misma su mirada estaba llena de odio, su cara estaba más blanca que la nieve pero dentro de ella podía sentirse un poder muy superior al de Xi.

"dije… que… ¡DEJES EN PAZ A MI HERMANO!"- al decir esto los ojos de pilika se tornaron rojo sangre y de sus manos salieron una serie de rayos violeta que lanzó contra Xi quien no tuvo tiempo de nada y puso a Horo de escudo, pero Pilika fue más rápida y con esa energía cortó el brazo con el que Xi sostenía a Horo y con dos movimientos rápidos lanzó a Xi muy lejos, pero antes de que cayera al suelo le envió una esfera de un fuego verde que empezó a consumir por completo a Xi que ya no se movía.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos con lo sucedido, especialmente los del Caleum pues no se esperaban eso, Len aprovechó la distracción de sus captores y aunque estaba débil tomó su espada y sin dar tiempo a nada cortó la cabeza del hombre mayor. Hao al ver esto decidió imitar a Len, pateó fuertemente el estomago de la otra chica, tomó su lanza y se la clavó en el pecho.

Yoh no podía creer lo que acababan de hacer su hermano y Len, y al darse vuelta vio al joven de anteojos que corrió hasta donde estaba la esgrimista, la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió donde Xi que ya no tenía fuego y los tres desaparecieron.

Pilika, quien aun tenía esa energía y aparentemente no podía controlarla pues de ella salían rayos que destruían todo, fue interceptada por Hao que la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente.

"¡oye!… ¡oye!… ¡cálmate por favor, no desperdicies tu energía así, la necesitamos para ayudar a tu hermano, sino se va a morir ya!"- esto pareció tranquilizar un poco a Pilika cuyos ojitos volvieron a ser azules y se llenaron de lagrimas, se arrodillo junto a su hermano y lo tomo en sus brazos manchando toda su ropa con la sangre de Horo.

"¿qué tengo que hacer?"- preguntó entre sollozos- "haré lo que sea… pero no lo dejes morir"

"lo único que puedes hacer por el momento es darle un poco de esa energía tan grandiosa que posees, así podremos mantenerlo con vida"

"¿y sus heridas?"- preguntó Len que acababa de llegar junto con Ryu e Yoh.

"…bueno… tal vez la doncella Jeanne pueda ayudarnos con eso".

"¿A si, y como…"

"Ustedes recuerdan que ella siempre estaba herida por estar metida en esa lata… y cuando salía sus heridas se curaban… pues ella con ese poder tal vez no solamente pueda curar a Horo sino a nosotros también, además necesitamos ir hasta donde esta ella, es mejor agruparnos de una buena vez para la batalla".

"Tienes razón una vez más Hao, pero hay que tener en cuenta que los soldados X no son precisamente nuestros mejores amigos."

"Lo sé Anna, pero si en este momento ustedes y yo hemos luchado en el mismo bando, no creo que haya problemas, además no tienen que ser amigos solo serán aliados, como nosotros."

"Bueno… me alegro mucho por ustedes pero por favor podríamos ayudar a mi hermano"

"Ah… claro…"

Hao hizo que acostaran a Horo en el suelo, primero Anna, Manta, Pilika y Tamao le pusieron vendas en todas sus heridas y después Hao le pidió a Pilika que pusiera sus manos sobre el pecho de Horo y concentrara toda la energía que pudiera en su hermano. Pilika así lo hizo y a su alrededor salió un aura grande que también envolvió a Horo. Hao dejó que estuvieran así por unos momentos hasta que le pareció que era suficiente.

Con Horo listo para el viaje Hao preparó su posesión, ante ellos apareció el espíritu de fuego, había pasado tanto tiempo que no lo veían, aun les traía recuerdos de una batalla dura y dolorosa, pero todos debían guardar sus recuerdos y subir en él, porque ahora era parte de su equipo.

Una vez arriba todos iban muy callados, Anna e Yoh estaban juntos pero sin decir nada, Ryu estaba recostado viendo la nubes, Hao iba al frente dirigiendo a su amigo de fuego junto con Opacho, atrás estaba Len que observaba fijamente a Horo recostado sobre las piernas de su hermana, que ya más animada hablaba con Tamao y Manta.

"oye Pilika… ¿no te molesta que te pregunte algo?"

"mmm… claro que no Tamao dime"

"¿de donde sacaste ese poder tan grande?"- los ojos de Pilika se agrandaron y en segundos se sonrojo y rió nerviosamente.

"jeje… pues… ¿me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé?"

* * *

Lyserg sentía como si el mundo se le fuera encima, tenía en su cabeza imágenes de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, que a su parecer eran casi todos, sentía un extraño olor a alcohol, la cara fría y algo que lo golpeaba repetidamente, entonces decidió abrir los ojos, inmediatamente notó que se encontraba en la cocina y vio el rostro del ama de llaves que con un pañuelito golpeaba sus mejillas.

"¡Oh! Joven Lyserg que bueno que despierta, pudo haberle pasado algo malo"- la rechoncha y tierna mujer parecía en verdad preocupada, pero Lyserg aun estaba muy confundido, no sabía como había llegado a la cocina ni que le había pasado- "que bueno que la señorita Sara llegó a tiempo para ayudarlo"

"¿Sara?..."- el ojiverde miró un poco a la derecha y allí vio a Sara que estaba pálida y con los ojos llorosos- "aaaaa… Sara…"- la chica al escuchar de nuevo su nombre corrió hacía Lyserg y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Querido!... estaba muy preocupada, cuando entré en el estudio y te vi tirado en el suelo pensé lo peor… pero… ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad?- Lyserg la miro fría y fijamente como tratando de examinar su rostro, pero solo podía pensar en lo bonita que era, su cabello castaño cayendo suavemente por sus hombros, su cara fina, su boca delgada, su nariz pequeña y esos ojos color miel que lo miraban con un cariño que pensó nadie nunca volvería a sentir por él, y su piel, era tan blanca y se veía tan suave que quiso comprobarlo así que alzó su mano derecha lentamente y con el dorso de esta acarició su mejilla… era tanto o más suave de lo que había imaginado, eso lo hizo sonreír

"Si preciosa ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias"- mintió, tal vez la belleza de Sara lo tenía cautivado pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor, se sentía muy débil y cada vez que por alguna razón cerraba los ojos veía cosas que creía haber olvidado, otra vez sentía la soledad, la tristeza… el odio, pero ¿porqué?. Miró fijamente a Sara, parecía muy sensible, incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie… tal vez había pensado mucho el asunto de Hao y eso lo tenía así, después de todo esa era su reacción siempre a causa de Hao, si, Sara parecía una buena persona y se veía que lo quería mucho y él también la quería… ¿o no, es decir ella se veía buena, no le haría daño, las personas que lucen buenas y amables no le hacen daño a nadie… -_mentiroso_- caviló- _deja de pensar idioteces y mírate a ti… tú eres el joven amable, tierno, caballeroso… que tiene su cabeza echa un lío y es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere… eres el clásico ejemplo del hipócrita, bonito por fuera y completamente podrido por dentro… tal vez Sarita sea así… son tal para cual._- Lyserg cerró los ojos fuertemente para tratar de disipar esos pensamientos, pero cuando lo hizo vio a si mismo el día hacía ya tantos años en que no había tenido más opción que matar a uno de sus oponentes… había sido mucho después de la intervención de Yoh cuando estaba peleando contra los egipcios. Yoh pudo haber tenido las mejores intenciones pero no iba a estar "protegiéndolo" siempre, él había matado a uno de sus oponentes y no se había sentido del todo mal… y había continuado haciéndolo, cada vez que creía era necesario, cada vez que se lo pedían… además trabajar en la policía no era precisamente para un pacifista – _te estas excusando…_- Lyserg sintió un escalofrío, por alguna razón se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que con esa actitud ya se empezaba a parecer a Marco… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza e ignorando el repentino mareo se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al jardín de su casa, seguido por Sara claro está.

Afuera todo se veía distinto, la nieve que empezaba a caer, la luz tenue del sol, todo estaba tan tranquilo que parecía irreal, a Lyserg le hubiera gustado concentrarse en lo que le rodeaba, pero estaba preocupado por lo que sucedía con el Caleum y con sus amigos… él sabía que su abuelo no planeaba nada bueno, pero lo que no sabía era exactamente que estaba planeando y estaba seguro que los Soldados X tal vez si tenían idea, pero estaba muy enojado con ellos porque lo habían engañado y lo habían utilizado, no sabía que hacer. Por enésima vez cerró los ojos y poco a poco recordó lo de la mamá de Horo y la energía maligna que lo había puesto tan mal, luego estaba Sara…

"Lyserg… ya no te preocupes por tus amigos, ellos estarán bien, pronto podrás ayudarlos… y yo estaré allí contigo…" – Sara sonreía, lo había logrado, había desestabilizado por completo el sistema defensivo de Lyserg, Lytton tenía razón, la única manera de controlar a su nieto era entrando en su cabeza y Sara lo había hecho, conocía sus debilidades, sus miedos… ella sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo Lyserg la mataría fácilmente… lo mejor era un ataque psicológico, algo que lo dejara fuera de si, y así no solo le daría la ventaja al Caleum sino que sería la dueña y señora de Lyserg Diethel.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero fueron interrumpidos por el ama de llaves, había una llamada telefónica para Lyserg.

"Disculpe joven Lyserg… es la señorita Jeanne… dice que es urgente"- el joven se veía confundido, no quería hablar con la doncella, se sentía como un mocoso huyendo de sus responsabilidades pero se sentía desconcertado, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y lo que menos deseaba era hablar sobre Hao y todos los problemas que siempre venían con ese nombre.

"Mmm… no quiero hablar ahora con ella… no sé invéntese algo, que estoy enfermo, ocupado, dormido… lo que sea… que deje el mensaje, le devolveré la llamada después"- la mujer mayor se veía sorprendida, a su joven amo le agradaba mucho hablar con la señorita Jeanne… pensó que reaccionaba así porque no se sentía bien, así que calmadamente iba a hacer lo ordenado cuando fue detenida por Sara.

"Permítame señora Lewis, yo hablare con la señorita Jeanne"- Sara tomó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia una salita con un gran ventanal que daba al jardín y desde donde podía ver perfectamente a Lyserg- "Doncella Jeanne"- pronunció con la voz más suave e inocente que tenía.

"_si… ¿con quien hablo?…" _– Jeanne se escuchaba dudosa, no reconocía la voz de quien le hablaba y que ella supiera Lyserg no tenía muchas amigas.

"Vaya, vaya… la grandiosa Doncella de Hierro, lástima que no pueda verla en persona, pero su dulce voz me hace imaginar la clase de ser que es"

"_oh… y tú eres…"_ – Jeanne, que normalmente era muy amable con quienes hablaba, se puso a la defensiva, sentía algo extraño en esa mujer y que ella hubiera contestado en vez de Lyserg le daba muy mala espina.

"Mi nombre es Sara McKim… contesté por Lyserg porque él no quiere hablar con usted…"

"… _y podría saber porqué no"_

"Simple… porque él ahora es nuestro…"

"… _¿qué?... tú eres del Caleum… ¡que le hicieron a Lyserg!... que trucos ruines utilizaron para engañarlo"_

"Oh… doncella, no diga eso, nosotros no hicimos nada… bueno, solo digamos que le dimos un empujoncito, pero lo demás lo hicieron ustedes… ya sabe engañándolo, aliándose con Hao…"

"_Mira… Sara… Lyserg vendrá hasta acá y yo haré lo que sea por liberarlo de tus garras…"_

"Haga lo que quiera doncellita… porque la próxima vez que lo vea será para firmar su sentencia de muerte... Au revoir.- diciendo esto colgó y con una sonrisa triunfante se dirigió de nuevo al jardín.

* * *

Jeanne había quedado aterrada, el Caleum se estaba moviendo muy rápido, demasiado rápido y Lyserg había caído en su trampa. Por estar en estas cavilaciones la doncella no notó que Marco había entrado en el estudió hasta que estuvo parado frente a ella.

"Doncella… Yoh Asakura su hermano y los demás están aquí…"- Marco esperó que Jeanne reaccionara pero ella tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no haberlo escuchado.- "Doncella…"

"¿si?... dime…"

"Yoh Asakura y los demás están aquí… la necesitan con urgencia… fueron atacados y uno de ellos está muy grave"

"…oh Dios…las cosas están cada vez peores"- diciendo esto se levantó y fue hasta uno de los cuartos donde sentía la presencia de Yoh.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión donde vivía Jeanne fueron recibidos por Marco, quien los estaba esperando afuera con Matty, Mary y Kanna. Yoh bajó rápidamente y sin muchos rodeos le pidió ayuda a Marco con Horo, el ojiazul sin decir nada llamó a unas personas que llevaron a Horo a un cuarto en la planta superior y lo atendieron mientras llegaba la doncella.

Yoh observaba todo con curiosidad, la mansión era muy elegante y pulcra, todo estaba perfectamente puesto y tenía una sensación de tranquilidad que le gustaba… pero debía concentrarse, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba muy grave, había luchado al lado de su hermano gemelo que lo había "matado" y al que creía muerto y estaba en una mansión habitada por unos fanáticos que por cierto también habían intentado matarlo… las cosas si que debían estar mal para que hubieran hecho eso, es decir él no era el tipo de persona resentida que rechazaba lo que no le caía bien, pero la situación se pasaba de extraña, sin embargo si podía "hacer las paces" con ellos todo sería genial, entre más amigos tuviera mejor.

El pensamiento de Len estaba muy alejado del de Yoh, él también pensaba que la situación era extraña, sin embargo bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba confiar en Hao y menos en los Soldados X, estaba de acuerdo con Hao en eso de los aliados, pero si veía algún movimiento extraño por parte de ellos no dudaría ni un minuto en acabarlos, fuera quien fuera. Por otro lado se sentía perturbado, él había entrenado muchísimo durante estos seis años, supuestamente su fuerza había aumentado, pero habían llegado esos sujetos y con muy poco esfuerzo les habían dado una terrible paliza, y no solo se habían metido con su orgullo sino que casi habían matado a HoroHoro y ese había sido el peor de los errores del Caleum, al menos para Len Tao…

Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos pero fueron interrumpidos por la entrada un tanto brusca de la doncella. Todos la observaron fijamente, seguía teniendo esa apariencia suave pero con los típicos rasgos de una mujer madura, su cabello estaba un poco más corto y resaltaba con la blusa púrpura que tenía, sin embargo se veía muy perturbada, ya no tenía la mirada triste o amable de siempre en cambio su mirada era fría y muy dura.

Jeanne sin sonreír los saludo a todos con una inclinación y fue directamente a sentarse a un lado de la cama donde yacía Horo, tomó el rostro del ainu en sus manos y lo observó como si de una obra de arte se tratara, con los dedos pulgar e índice de cada mano observó los ojos de Horo y después examinó sus heridas, al verlas frunció el ceño y suspiró.

"Necesito que me dejen sola con él… por favor"- todos con excepción de Marco se sorprendieron, no querían dejar a Horo solo, no era como si ella fuera a sacar un bisturí y cortarlo en pedazos para luego bailar con sus viseras, sin embargo no podían confiar así como así- "por favor"- repitió con un tono un poco más autoritario, Marco fue hacía la puerta y la abrió para indicarles que salieran, sin embargo los únicos que lo hicieron fueron Hao y sus amigos.

"No… espera un momento… debes estar muy loca si piensas que voy a dejar a mi hermano solo… no voy a hacerlo"

"Esta bien... tú te quedas pero los demás salen ¿de acuerdo?"- todos al ver que al menos Pilika se quedaba salieron lentamente, Marco salió tras ellos y cerró la puerta.

Cuando todos salieron Jeanne le pidió a Pilika que le quitara todas las vendas a su hermano, ella obedeció y después de hacer eso se alejó un poco de esa cama. Jeanne volvió a tomar la cabeza de Horo en sus manos y cerró los ojos, un aura blanca la rodeó y ella la transmitió hacía Horo, en ese instante todas las heridas del ainu comenzaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Una vez que había terminado esa rápida curación Horo abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía débil y mareado y se asustó al ver a la doncella de hierro, pero se le pasó rápido cuando su hermana lo abrazó.

"Listo… necesita que le den sangre y un buen descanso, con eso recuperará sus energías y se sentirá mejor"

"… muchas gracias…"- Jeanne sonrió por primera vez en ese día y salió de la habitación.

Afuera se sorprendieron al ver salir tan rápido a la chica que se veía un poco más relajada, con esa expresión todos comprendieron que ya había terminado y entraron inmediatamente, Yoh le dirigió una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y fue el ultimo en entrar. Afuera se quedaron Hao, Marco y Jeanne.

"Doncella…. Que sucede…. ¿No se pudo comunicar con Lyserg?"

"No Marco… pero si hable con una tal Sara McKim, un miembro del Caleum y que al parecer le ha hecho algo a Lyserg"- esta última frase captó la atención de Hao pues le pareció extraño que Lyserg hubiera caído tan fácilmente en la trampa del Caleum.

"Lo que usted dice es muy perturbador doncella… hay que hacer algo, no podemos tener a Lyserg de enemigo."

"Debemos buscar la forma de rescatarlo, no sé que le han hecho, si han sido violentos o no… no sé nada."

"Disculpa Jeanne"- intervino Hao-"…lo que dices me parece extraño, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor."

"… dime…"- preguntó extrañada, Hao ahora no era el descarado de siempre, pro ellos no se llevaban muy bien y que él le pidiera un favor la confundía un poco.

"Déjame ir por Lyserg."

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** Siiiii! Volví!... lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero mis neuronas estaban colapsando por culpa de los exámenes finales, pero por fin estoy en vacaciones ¡hermosas vacaciones, me puedo dedicar por completo a este fic y a otros que tengo planeados.

Necesito su opinión sobre algo, a veces creo que voy muy rápido con este fic, y pues me gustaría saber si sigo así o enfatizo más en los diálogos, acciones, etc. Ustedes me dirán… y otra cosa, cometí un error súper estúpido, en el primer capitulo escribí que la organización maligna se llamaba Caelum, pero no sé porque, a partir del segundo capitulo y hasta este me dio por poner Caleum, será porque me suena mejor. No sé si este error sea relevante, pero también me gustaría saber si lo vuelvo a escribir como era o dejo el Caleum.

Ojala le haya gustado este capitulo, a mi no me convenció mucho pero no podía detenerme… en fin no olviden los reviews, son muy valiosos y me gustaría leer opiniones…

_Gracias por los reviews… ustedes me animan a seguir con esto:_

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: **bueno, el gran malo no apareció esta vez porque me quise concentrar en la batalla… la tal Sara si es una especie de prometida para Lyserg pero obviamente no tiene muy buenas intenciones, igual hay que ver como reaccionará el ingresito, en cuanto a la madre de Horo, es una mujer malvada que hará lo que sea por hacer que ese ser maligno reine…

**Lady Girl: **¡Hola, en este capitulo no volvió a salir la mamá de Horito, pero la sacare de nuevo muy pronto… supongo que no te habrá agradado mucho la terrible paliza que le dieron al ainu ¿verdad?... lo siento, pero no te preocupes, ya está mejor. Gracias por los nombres de las chicas.

**SteDiethel: **jeje… he leído uno que otro de quienes me recomiendas pero aun me estoy acoplando a los HaoxLyserg, es que hay unos que me saben a bilis, en serio es que a veces ni los soporto… como podrás ver Sara está haciendo de las suyas pero no se quedara tranquila, eso te lo aseguro.

**Valsed: **como ves la batalla estuvo corta pero un poco dura, pronto habrá más, pero tengo que organizarlos bien… aquí ya puse un poco de lo que le hizo Sara a Lyserg, y la clase de persona que es…

**Lady-Amaltea: **los problemas de los yoyos (adoro ese nombre) no van a acabar, ya que las cosas se van a poner peores… en cuanto a lo de Lactis, pues no lo puse por varias razones, primero porque me cae mal, segundo porque él era muy fiel a Hao pero cuando Hao era muy malo y ahora Hao es cruel pero no malo y tercero porque ese tipo supuestamente tuvo problemas con los Soldados X y no creo que haya estado muy de acuerdo en eso de volver a pelear con ellos. Y si, como puedes ver Lyserg esta siendo casi manipulado por Sara… gracias por los nombres de las tipillas…


	6. Desiciones

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Me tarde más de lo esperado pero aquí estoy, hay bastante conversación… Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo VI: Desiciones… **

Los profundos pozos rojos que eran los ojos de la doncella se clavaron como agujas en Hao, lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y algo de desaprobación.

Hao se mantuvo firme, sabía que lo que pedía era más que extraño, pero creía que era lo mejor. Al liberarse de la maldad que lo aprisionaba por culpa del Caleum lo primero que había sentido era un terrible remordimiento por todo lo malo que había hecho, por aquellos a quienes había matado sin motivo, por aquellos a quienes había destruido. Y bueno, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de redimirse con alguno, especialmente si se trataba de alguien que lo había odiado tanto como Lyserg.

Claro que también tenía curiosidad por saber que tramaba el Caleum, antes estaba enterado de todo pero ahora era tan ignorante como los demás y otra razón era una pequeña venganza después de todo lo habían utilizado y eso lo iban a pagar.

"Debes estar bromeando"- Marco miraba a Hao como si este hubiera perdido la razón- "tú eres una de las razones por las que Lyserg esta así, además ambos sabemos que él puede ser muy temperamental y te atacaría sin darte tiempo a nada… y a estas alturas podrá hacerte algo más que un simple rasguño…"

"…Marco tiene razón Hao… además ninguno sabe que nos pueda estar esperando en Londres, podría ser una trampa y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder gente"- Hao la miraba extrañado, él esperaba que la doncella aceptara lo de rescatar a Lyserg no que dudara.- "créeme yo más que nadie deseo rescatar a Lyserg, no tengo idea de lo que suceda y me mata el solo pensar en lo que le pueden hacer, pero no puedo permitir que vayas…"

"…bueno Jeanne… sinceramente no me importa lo que pienses, de todos modos no necesito tu permiso, yo no estoy bajo tus ordenes y puedo hacer lo que mejor me parezca y estoy seguro que Yoh y sus amigos querrán venir también"- al ver Jeanne que Hao estaba decidido y que lo más seguro era que convenciera a su hermano de acompañarlo, decidió no arriesgarse demasiado y arreglar las cosas para ir por Lyserg.

"Está bien Hao, iras a Londres, pero no será solo y tampoco te los llevaras a todos"

"Qué quieres decir"

"Que será una comisión pequeña de investigación y tal vez, solo si se puede, de rescate, e iras con algunos de los amigos de tu hermano y unos pocos soldados."- Hao sonrió algo cínico y miró fijamente a la doncella.

"No confías en mí ¿verdad Jeanne, crees que me uniré al Caleum o peor aun, que le haré algo malo a Lyserg"

"Claro que no confío en ti, pero estas muy lejos de imaginar que es lo que pienso"- y diciendo esto entró de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba Horo.

Adentro todos conversaban, no animadamente, pero sí como si todo estuviera normal, claro que en el fondo todos sabían que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, sin embargo contagiados por el estilo de Yoh se lo estaban tomando con mucha calma.

Cuando entró la doncella todo quedo en silencio, ella los observó cuidadosamente, habían crecido, vaya que habían crecido, ya se veían mucho más maduros, pero definitivamente seguían comportándose como unos niños, eran alegres y muy agradables, ahora entendía porque Lyserg los quería tanto.

"Disculpen la interrupción… pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, es sobre Lyserg… aparentemente el Caleum lo ha atrapado, no sabemos exactamente que le han hecho como esta o si es una trampa, pero con esto acabamos de confirmar que se están moviendo demasiado rápido y que debemos hacer algo pronto o sino, de nosotros y todo lo bueno que conocemos no quedará nada. Vamos a formar una comisión, por así decirlo, necesitamos que algunos de ustedes vayan, lo que harán será averiguar lo que puedan del Caleum y si se puede rescatar a Lyserg…"

"¿Cómo que si se puede¿acaso le paso algo malo a Lyserg?" – Ryu no solo sonaba muy preocupado sino que se le veía incomodo y desconfiado.

"… lo único que sé es que una mujer del Caleum estaba en su casa y dijo que él ahora era de ellos…"- la Doncella sonaba entre triste y arrepentida, pero inmediatamente cambio a un tono autoritario- "… y bien ¿Quién va?"

Todos se miraron, Horo estaba descartado, aun no se había recuperado y podría tener una recaída. Yoh miró fijamente a Jeanne y le pidió que los dejara solos, ella así lo hizo y empezaron a hablar.

"Bueno… supongo que no soy el único que tiene curiosidad por saber más del Caleum… así que yo voy"

"Olvídalo Yoh¿qué ya se te olvido lo que les paso hace apenas unas horas?… la sede del Caleum está allá, si cinco sujetos les hicieron tanto daño imagínate lo que les harían todos"

"Lo sé Annita… pero allá también está Lyserg que es uno de mis mejores amigos y está en problemas. Y para ser sincero creo que el Caleum puede esperar, mi prioridad es Lyserg"

"Haaaay, si claro Yoh, mínimo nos sale como la vez que supuestamente lo fuimos a "rescatar" de los soldados X…"

"Si no quieres ir nadie te forzará Len, además esto es diferente, Lyserg hasta donde sabemos no esta colaborando con el Caleum, así que yo voy a ir con don Yoh"

En ese momento Yoh salió y llamó a la doncella, le dijo que él y Ryu irían a Londres. Jeanne les dijo que irían con Hao, Marion Phaunao y dos soldados X.

"Disculpen… a mí me gustaría ir con ustedes"- Yoh se sorprendió, no se esperaba esa petición por parte de Pilika y no supo que contestar.

"Lo siento Pilika, no puedes ir"- respondió Jeanne.

"Pero ¿porque! tal vez pueda ayudarlos… ahora que sé que puedo hacer algo."

"Precisamente necesito que te quedes para ayudarte a controlar ese magnifico poder que tienes… ¿estas de acuerdo?"

"Pues… si"

* * *

Meiko observaba cuidadosamente a su "nuevo hijo" desde el balcón de la mansión de Lytton, el joven estaba parado en la mitad del jardín y observaba todo con mucho cuidado, estaba conociendo el mundo que tenía planeado conquistar pronto. Meiko cerró los ojos y sonrió pensando lo irónica que era la vida. Ella nunca había sido una buena madre, ni siquiera había deseado serlo y por eso había abandonado a su esposo e hijos y había decidido ser libre. Esa libertad consistió en practicar todo tipo de hechizos y rituales no solo de la magia negra sino también de otros tipos de magia que solo podían ser conocidos por aquellos a quienes ya no les importaba entregar su corazón, alma y cuerpo a la oscuridad. Esa libertad le había permitido ser muy feliz, sin embargo por todo lo que había hecho y tenía planeado hacer se vio en la necesidad de contactar a sus hijos de nuevo y peor aun de "tener" otro…

Por el despertar de su señor había descuidado un poco el plan que tenía con Horokeu, pero como ya todo estaba casi listo para empezar a conquistar el mundo, volvería a trabajar en la mente de su primogénito. Estaba a punto de empezar con el ritual, pero se encontró de frente con su "hijo", este la miraba sonriente con un gesto infantil que la sorprendió pues pocas horas antes su mirada estaba llena de maldad.

"Hola madre"

"Hola… ¿hijo?"

"Aun no te acostumbras ¿verdad?..."

"En realidad no… pero dime en que te puedo ayudar"

"… pues veras, estaba observando todo y cuando pasaba alguien a mi lado me sonreía nerviosamente y me decían "como está Señor?", y la verdad no me gusta eso… no me gusta que la gente se sienta intimidada conmigo, yo quiero ser parte de ellos, no sentirme tan superior ¿me entiendes?"

"Pues si… pero que sugieres para acercarte más a ellos"

"Primero he pensado en un nombre"- Meiko lo miro con desaprobación- "si, yo sé que ponerme un nombre no es tan fácil pero es la mejor forma para no sentirme diferente, además que todo el tiempo lo llamen a uno señor no me parece agradable"

"Pero… no me vas a poner a mí a escogerte un nombre porque no estoy interesada"

"Ja ja ja… no te preocupes yo ya lo escogí… me llamaré Daniel Diethel…"

"……… Jajajajajajajaja… ¿Daniel? Jajajaja… no pudiste haber escogido un nombre más ridículo, estas peor que mi ex esposo- en ese momento dejó de reírse y lo miro severamente- un ser tan poderoso como tú no puede tener un nombre tan débil y común como ese, además creo que es horrible".

"Pero ahí esta su magia mamá… si tengo un nombre común y débil me será mucho más fácil acercarme a los humanos, ellos confiarían en mí, me creerán igual a ellos y así podré tenerlos de mi parte para cuando lo necesite… ¿no crees que soy un genio madre?

"…. No te voy a negar que es una buena idea"- el tono de la mujer era seco y algo desconfiado- "Y ahora que sigue"

"Pues tengo que hacer unas pequeñas cosas para recuperar todo mi poder y después tú me dirás si voy a conocer a mis hermanos o a mi sobrino"

"Pues por ahora no te puedo confirmar nada ya que perdí contacto con los cinco guerreros que envié para que trajeran a Horokeu y respecto al nieto de Lytton debemos esperar a que Sara nos llame y avise como están las cosas".

"aaaaaa… estoy ansioso por conocerlos, deben ser personas muy interesantes… pero esperaré, no te vayas a olvidar avisarme cuando pueda verlos. Adiós madre"- el recién "bautizado" Daniel se fue tarareando una canción en un tono bastante infantil.

Meiko lo observó cuidadosamente, físicamente se veía bastante indefenso, era alto y aunque su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado no se le notaba pues usaba ropa bastante ancha que lo hacía lucir más flaquito, su piel era muy pálida, casi enfermiza y contrastaba con su cabello castaño sin peinar y sus ojos violetas que no reflejaban nada de maldad pero sí una curiosidad digna solamente de un niño. Y aun así con esa apariencia Meiko no podía evitar sentir un extraño temor y hasta respeto cada vez que hablaba con él, todavía no sabía de lo que su nuevo hijo era capaz y no quería ni imaginarlo.

.- "Ay… en que lío me metí"- diciendo esto decidió comenzar un hechizo nuevo para ver donde estaba HoroHoro y qué podía hacer con él.

* * *

Horo se había quedado acostado en la amplia cama donde lo habían dejado para que descansara, aun estaba muy débil y sentía nauseas, veía imágenes borrosas de la batalla y no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Se sentía muy nervioso y no precisamente por la batalla sino por las cosas extrañas que había visto antes de esta.

Pero la curiosidad empezó a asomarse en el espíritu del ainu que aunque estaba bastante débil quería conocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Miró a ambos lados de la cama y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, no tenía impedimento para levantarse y salir de allí, así que lentamente dejo a un lado las cobijas, se puso sus zapatos y sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la puerta…

"A donde crees que vas!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" - a Horo casi se le sale el alma al escuchar la voz de Len quien lo miraba con su típica cara de pocos amigos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Por estar pensando en como salir de allí y otras cosas no había sentido la presencia del chino.- "Len, casi me matas del susto, no sabía que estabas aquí"

"Y como porque te asuste, ni que fueras a hacer algo malo"

"No hombre como crees, solo quería conocer el lugar, no estoy seguro de donde estoy, no me acuerdo de casi nada y… aunque me creas loco cuando desperté me dio la impresión de ver a la Doncella de Hierro"

"No estas loco, la viste… de hecho estamos en su "humilde" casa porque ella era la única que te podía ayudar y Hao nos trajo"

"¡Qué!… eso no es lógico"- Horo miro a su alrededor y después le clavó la mirada a Len- "¿me desperté en otra dimensión?"

"Deja de decir idioteces por una vez en tu vida, las cosas están así porque la situación no es buena- Len esperó a que HoroHoro entendiera todo, una vez que el ainu lo asimiló Len salió de la habitación.

"Oye ¿a donde vas?"

"Yo también quiero ver este lugar¿no era eso lo que querías?

"mmm… si"

Ambos jóvenes salieron lentamente de allí, observaban todo como si les fuera a caer un hacha de la nada. La habitación estaba en un gran pasillo donde había más cuartos pero todos tenían la puerta cerrada, al lado de cada puerta había algún objeto decorativo como una mesita con un florero, o un espejo, o una repisa, eso si todo era muy simétrico y todo era de muy buen gusto.

"Vaya! Yo esperaba que todo fuera blanco y puro… como ellos, jajaja"

"No, en realidad todo parece muy clásico, de hecho esta lejos de parecer la casa de unos aficionados".

Las "criticas constructivas" de Horo y Len se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Ambos jóvenes voltearon muy atentos, no sabían que esperar, estaban posiblemente rodeados de Soldados X y estos eran impredecibles. De la puerta salió un joven de unos veintidós años aproximadamente, su cabello era un poco más corto que el de Yoh y del mismo color que sus ojos que eran negros como el centro de un ébano, en contraste total con su piel blanca como la nieve. Estaba vestido de negro con unas botas militares que atrapaban un pantalón bastante ancho, tenía un suéter de cuello alto y unos guantes, también tenía una chaqueta que en la parte superior de la manga izquierda tenía el emblema de los Soldados X. Y sí, en su cintura había un estuche, que contenía un arma. No había duda alguna, era uno de ellos. El joven los miro un poco extrañado, era de esperarse pues esos dos eran muy raros.

Len que aunque se veía normal con su abrigo negro, su bufanda amarilla y sus pantalones café claro (.), lo miraba como un vil insecto. Horo tampoco se veía muy normal con solo unos pantalones azules, sin camisa mirándolo como un fenómeno en exposición y sin que le importara el hecho de que estaban en invierno y el frío era espantoso.

"eeee… Buenas tardes"- los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, pero no le respondieron- "ustedes deben ser los invitados de la Doncella… yo soy Liev Vasílievich"- le ofreció la mano a Len quien no la tomo, pero Horo si lo hizo.

"Jeje… yo soy Horokeu Usui, él es Len Tao y estábamos conociendo la casa"

"Oh!... no es gran cosa pero les ayudará a distraerse, me encantaría quedarme y darles un pequeño tour pero me acaban de asignar una misión, creo que es con algunos de sus amigos… no estoy muy seguro… vamos para Inglaterra"

"Ah si, lo de investigar sobre el Caleum"

"¿Qué? De que hablan"- Horo estaba completamente perdido.

"Estabas inconciente, después te explico"

"¿Ustedes van a ir?- cuestionó Liev mientras caminaba rápidamente hacía una habitación cercana a unas escaleras seguido de los otros dos.

"No, irán otros"

Los tres muchachos se detuvieron frente a otra puerta, todas eran muy parecidas y Horo se estaba sintiendo mal de nuevo, sin embargo prefirió quedarse ahí. Liev toco la puerta un poco apurado.

"Katrina! Apresúrate, si no bajamos rápido Marco se enojará con nosotros… otra vez". – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de amargura.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió una joven mucho más bajita que los tres que la esperaban, usaba el mismo uniforme de Liev pero obviamente más femenino, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello violeta recogido. Miro a su amigo y después a Horo y a Len, no dijo nada.

"Mira, ello son invitados de la Doncella"- y señalándolos dijo sus nombres. Ella los miró muy seriamente.

"Katrina Gierek"- y sin decir más se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó.

"No crean que es antipática, es que ella no habla mucho"

Los tres jóvenes también bajaron y se encontraron con un grupo reunido, solo faltaban ellos.

"Hola HoroHoro ¿cómo sigues?

"Mejor, gracias Manta"

"Y cual es el plan"- preguntó Liev.

Marco explicó lo que iban a hacer. Los dos Soldados X no disimularon la obvia incomodidad que les producía el hecho de ir junto a Hao y el disgusto de tener que dejar a Lyserg como segunda opción.

"Señor Marco… ¿no cree que sería más fácil que ellos fueran a investigar lo que sea necesario y Vasílievich y yo fuéramos por Diethel?"

"Eso sería muy peligroso Katrina, no sabemos que ha hecho el Caleum con Lyserg ni como pueda reaccionar él… y tú sabes como es él"

Sin decir más los seis designados salieron de la casa para dirigirse a Londres.

* * *

Sara por fin había convencido a Lyserg para que entrara de nuevo a la casa, este no se sentía muy bien pues su mente parecía a punto de colapsar y lo que menos quería Sara era que a Lyserg le pasara algo sin que antes ella le sacara un buen provecho.

El joven ingles se encontraba en su habitación recostado sobre su cama. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, lo que hacía que la habitación estuviera más oscura de lo normal, la luz no era muy buena en invierno, sin embargo le molestaba como si estuviera en un desierto. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, no quería cerrarlos porque si lo hacía vería cosas que no deseaba ver, todo estaba en silencio y sin embargo él escuchaba algo, aunque al principio pensó que era su imaginación y que se le pasaría ese ruido seguía allí. Trató de concentrarse para reconocer el ruido… era variable, lo conocía… pero ¿de donde? De pronto se hizo más fuerte y lo supo… era fuego… era el sonido del fuego contra la madera… era el sonido del fuego contra la carne…

"Lyserg!"- el sonido acabó cuando Sara entró a su cuarto con una bandeja en la mano- "¿cómo sigues mi amor?"

"Mmm… vivo…"- sonaba desanimado, pero la voz de Sara lo había calmado bastante, era una buena compañía.

"Mira te traje un poco de té…"- la sonrisa de la chica se amplió.

"Aah… este… gracias Sara, pero por ahora no me apetece nada"- se sentía agradecido con la chica, aunque en el fondo sospechara que sus intenciones no eran del todo sinceras.

"Pero Lyserg…"- dijo con un tono infantil- "es una receta muy especial mía, lo preparé con mucho cariño y estoy segura que te hará mucho bien"- mientras decía esto se había sentado en la cama junto a Lyserg y le tendió la taza- "hazlo por mí… te prometo que te animará"- Lyserg la miró un poco desconfiado, el té parecía normal pero no le gustaba la insistencia de la chica- "tómalo por sorbitos… te sentirás como nuevo "

"No me dejas más opción"- Lyserg tomó la taza y miró a Sara quien le dio un fugaz beso y se recostó en sus piernas.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** Aaaaahhh… por fin terminé este capitulo, se me hizo eterno. Hay dos personajes nuevos, son un poco extraños pero los necesito. Sé que el nombre del tipo no es gran cosa, pero lo que él dice es cierto, necesito que parezca normal. No es más por ahora, no olviden los reviews…

_Gracias por los reviews… ustedes me animan a seguir con esto:_

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Si, Sara le hizo algo a Lyserg por eso actúa tan extraño… y bueno ahí va tu héroe hay que ver que hace.

**Lady-Amaltea**: En realidad Sara no solo le mentirá a Lyserg sino que aprovechará sus traumas. Ahí tienes a la mamá de Horo y al malo, dime que opinas sobre el nombre…

**Lady Girl**: ya noté que te gusta torturar a Horo, aquí decidí ponerlo un poquito más normal… estuve leyendo un fic tuyo esta muy bueno, no lo olvides.

**SteDiethel**: si he leído a Ookani… y yo creo que nunca me podré acoplar al HaoxLyserg pero hay cosas de ellos que están bien escritas así que lo soporto.

**Valsed:** Horo ya está mejor, pero en cambio Lyserg esta peor y tienes esos ataques son los peores.


	7. Qué hacer?

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Hello! Nuevo capi. Lleno de ideas… Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Qué hacer?**

El viaje a Londres no había sido largo pero si bastante incomodo, Marion nunca hablaba, Hao tampoco, Ryu se sentía muy incomodo e Yoh solo observaba a los dos únicos que estaban conversando que eran Liev y Katrina, aunque lo estaban haciendo en ruso así que los otros cuatro no entendían nada. Sin embargo Yoh pudo deducir que los dos soldados X estaban más que enojados por la presencia de Hao, en especial la chica, que a juzgar por su tono estaba que mataba a todos los presentes.

Al llegar al aeropuerto encontraron un auto con el que podrían ir al norte a averiguar algo del Caleum, Hao estaba bastante apurado por ir, cosa que no dejo de preocupar a Yoh, quien se lo comentó a Ryu.

.- Oye Ryu… este afán de Hao no me gusta y la verdad yo quiero ir primero a ver a Lyserg, no me importa si es una trampa o no pero necesito saber si está vivo…

.- Estoy de acuerdo con usted don Yoh, pero no creo que podamos convencer a Hao y a su amiga de que vayamos primero donde Lyserg, y en el remoto caso de que lo logremos, tampoco creo que a Lyserg le agrade mucho la idea de que llevemos a Hao a su casa…

.- Disculpen…- Liev estaba parado en frente de los dos- no pude evitar escuchar lo que estaban hablando y debo decir que Katrina y yo estamos de acuerdo con ustedes, así que se me ha ocurrido algo, no creo que sea gran cosa, pero no ayudará a mantener controlado a Hao.

.- Está bien… te escuchamos.

.- Es algo muy sencillo… hagamos dos grupos, unos que se vaya a investigar al Caleum y otro que vaya a ver a Lyserg. Cada grupo tendrá a uno de ustedes, uno de nosotros y uno de ellos, así podremos estar comunicados y nos informaremos de todo lo que pase…

.- Bien!... me gusta ese plan…

.- Sí don Yoh, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Hao estará en uno de los grupos y si le da la gana podría irse y no habría mucho que podríamos hacer.

.- En realidad no tenemos porque preocuparnos, sé perfectamente que Hao es muy fuerte, pero en este momento el Caleum lo es más, así que si él hace algo se quedará solo y será una presa fácil… no creo que sea tan tonto… otra cosa es que los ángeles que tenemos los soldados X son una buena arma contra el Caleum y eso Hao no lo desperdiciará…

.- Vaya… todo lo tienes bien pensado jijiji… pero y ¿cómo nos vamos a distribuir?

Liev miró a su alrededor, puso su mano derecha en su quijada en una pose de pensador y cerró los ojos. Estuvo así unos quince segundos.

.- Ya está! A investigar al Caleum iremos Hao, Ryu y yo y por Lyserg irán Katrina, Marion y usted Yoh.

.- ¿Porqué lo decidiste así?- Ryu no veía el porqué se había demorado tanto en hacer algo tan simple.

.- Bueno… Hao se sentirá decepcionado cuando se divida el grupo y se vea separado de su hermano y su amiga, lo que será ventajoso para Ryu y para mí pues no nos tomará en cuenta y en caso de que el Caleum ataque a él no le importará pelear pues querrá descargar su frustración en ellos permitiéndonos conseguir información muy valiosa sobre sus ataques y tal vez hasta sus planes! En cuanto al asunto de Lyserg, como no sabemos que le ha pasado en realidad, debe ir alguien bastante fuerte en caso de que las cosas se pongan violentas, y usted Yoh es bastante fuerte, además es bueno que vaya porque es su amigo, Marion podrá ser controlada en caso de que Hao le haya indicado algo y Katrina está tan enojada que no le importará acabar con todo lo que se le atraviese, y hay que tener en cuenta que ella es la única de nosotros que conoce esta ciudad y la casa de Lyserg.

Liev había pensado eso en poco tiempo y la verdad era un buen plan. Yoh tampoco confiaba en los soldados X, sin embargo Liev parecía un buen tipo y no podía darse el lujo de dejar solo a Hao.

.- ¡Oigan ustedes tres¿Qué acaso se van a quedar parados ahí todo el día?... no puedo creer Yoh que aun tengas ese insoportable vicio de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Hao se veía más que enojado, sin embargo a Yoh no le importó y tranquilamente le explicó el plan.

Liev había tenido toda la razón, Hao parecía desconcertado y después bastante enojado, tanto que se montó como un zombi en la parte de atrás del auto, Liev manejaría y Ryu estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de irse Yoh les dijo que según Lyserg la energía maligna era muy fuerte así que no se deberían perder pues simplemente conducirían al norte y cuando la sintieran más fuerte entonces estarían muy cerca.

El grupo ya se había separado, Yoh se dirigió a Katrina para preguntarle como llegarían a la casa de Lyserg, esta solo sonrió amablemente y salió del aeropuerto, Yoh la siguió y por ultimo iba Marion a quien aparentemente todo le importaba un pepino.

Una vez afuera Katrina miró a su alrededor y fijó la vista en un lugar donde había un montón de carros negros, por un momento Yoh pensó que la chica se iba a robar uno de esos autos, pero esa extraña idea se le pasó una vez que estuvieron junto a uno de esos autos.

.- Esto es…

.-…hay que ser prácticos.- Diciendo esto la chica subió al taxi seguida de los otros dos.

* * *

Horo y Len habían recorrido toda la casa, estaban decepcionados pues habían encontrado muchas puertas que no pudieron abrir y la verdad no había nada más para ver. Se encontraban haciendo absolutamente nada en una mini salita bastante tibia y acogedora, ante los ojos de Len claro, pues a Horo no le había gustado.

En su "tour" no habían visto ni un alma, no había nadie, ni doncella, ni soldados… ni siquiera sus amigos. Habían regresado a la habitación de Horo por su camisa pues este por fin había notado que estaba haciendo frío y después habían encontrado la salita.

Len estaba recostado en un largo sillón, miraba el techo como si de ahí fueran a salir flores o algo así. Horo en cambio estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el mueble en el que estaba Len y miraba fijamente el fuego que calentaba toda la salita.

.- Len…

.- mmmm…

.- Todo lo que esta pasando… es más grave de lo que parece ¿verdad?

.- Si… nosotros aun no lo notamos, pero para que los Soldados X y Hao hayan accedido a pelear en el mismo bando, la cosa es grave.

.- Y esa gente es demasiado fuerte… nos pudieron haber matado.

.- Aparentemente a ti no te iban a matar… solo que no se esperaban que te levantaras y los atacaras.

.-… ese loco me estaba matando con mi propia energía… por un momento simplemente decidí dejarme morir…- Len lo miró sorprendido, él había visto la magnitud del ataque y sabía que Horo estuvo más de allá que de acá, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que su amigo simplemente se iba a rendir así como así… ese no era el Horo que él conocía -… me siento tan débil…- la mirada de Horo estaba ahora clavada en el piso, era obvio que le avergonzaba hablar de eso, especialmente con Len.

.- Horohoro… el error fue de todos, nos descuidamos… no esperábamos ese ataque… todos fuimos débiles.- está última frase la dijo en voz muy baja, a él le quedaba muy difícil admitir algo así, sin embargo esa era la verdad, esos sujetos los habían tratado como trapos y ellos no habían podido hacer casi nada al respecto.

.-… mi hermana me salvó… ¡mi hermana!- Horo miró a Len con desesperación, luego volvió a clavar su mirada en el piso- … sé muy bien que por más que lo intente nunca podré tener tanta fuerza como tú o Yoh… pero lo que siempre me calmaba era que en caso de que alguien se atreviera a atacar a mis seres más queridos, tendría la fuerza suficiente para defenderlos… pero esta vez fui el primero en caer… mi hermanita tuvo que ponerse más loca que de costumbre para ayudarme- una sonrisa fugaz llena de amargura apareció en su rostro- … me siento muy bien por Pilika… ya no me preocuparé, pues con esa fuerza nada ni nadie podrá hacerle daño… eso significa también que yo ya no sirvo para nada… ya no se me necesitará más.

Len no sabía que hacer, Horo parecía muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, no podía decirle cualquier cosa… aunque cualquier cosa hubiera funcionado, el hecho era que Len Tao no sabía que decir en un caso así. Su amigo estaba más que extraño, no parecía el mismo, el ainu siempre estaba alegre, diciendo alguna idiotez o algo muy valioso sin darse cuenta, pero ahora estaba desolado, triste, desesperado y decepcionado.

Len se levanto del sillón y se tiró en el suelo al lado de Horo, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, ya fuera algo interesante para decir o que rayos había pasado para que Horo se pusiera así… él había estado extraño desde que había llegado a Tokio y habían descubierto que era por culpa de su madre… ¿sería posible que esa mujer estuviera atacando otra vez a Horo?... pero Len había estado todo el tiempo con él y Horo no había tenido ningún tipo de alucinación… pero no podía descartar la idea.

.- Oye Horohoro…

.- Ella tenía razón…

.- ¿Quien?

.- Mi madre… - Len entonces vio confirmadas sus sospechas, la mamá de Horo estaba atacando de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente-… tenía razón… siempre la tuvo…

.- ¡En qué!- Len se puso agresivo.

.- En que no sirvo para nada… ella siempre me lo dijo… pensé que era porque me odiaba pero ahora sé que solo decía la verdad.

Len no aguanto la ira que le producía escuchar esas palabras llenas de dolor que era evidentemente causado por una mujer que definitivamente no tenía corazón, así que se arrodilló frente a Horo y lo tomó de los hombros con intención de hacerlo reaccionar así fuera a la fuerza, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo pues cuando observó los ojos de Horo no vio para nada esa mirada desafiante y pícara que siempre tenía sino una mirada llena de tristeza y mucho dolor… nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera en los momentos más desesperados. Len decidió no golpearlo, sería injusto, Horo estaba muy triste y además aun no había recuperado su fuerza, un puño no lo haría ser el mismo de antes… por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos Len Tao no supo que hacer, podía sentir como el ainu temblaba como una hoja caída y escuchó unas palabras que lo dejaron muy sorprendido:

.-… estoy completamente solo…

Len abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo… soledad, él si sabía lo que era eso, pero todos sus amigos le habían demostrado que no tenía porque sentir eso… debía recordarle a Horo que no estaba solo, que ni sus amigos ni su hermana lo iban a dejar, pero si se iba a pedir ayuda podría pasarle algo malo al ainu… cerró los ojos, pensó, y respirando muy profundo hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho y que nunca pensó que haría: lo abrazó.

Horo parecía un muñequito de trapo en sus brazos, no reaccionaba y estaba muy frío, su quijada había quedado en el hombro de Len quien estaba aplicando toda la fuerza física que tenía en ese abrazo, sabía que triturándole los huesos no lo iba a hacer sentir menos solo pero no sabía que más hacer, era una medida desesperada…Len se acercó un poco al rostro de Horo y le dijo:

.-… amigo tu no estas solo… lo sabes bien, nunca te dejaremos, eres indispensable para… nosotros.- al decir esto hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Horo y se quedó inmóvil pero sin mermar la fuerza del abrazo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos así cuando Len sintió que a Horo le volvía el calor corporal. Sintió la mano de Horo levantarse y posarse en su hombro… Horo no dijo nada, solo apretó un poco el hombro de Len y este entendió que tenía que aflojar el abrazo pues estaba ahogando a su amigo.

Horo había recuperado la conciencia, pero se sentía un poco mareado y cuando trató de moverse no pudo pues Len no lo dejaba, cuando le hizo entender el mensaje al chino no se movió de su lugar ya que comprendió que quien le había dicho esas palabras que lo ayudaron a volver en si y quien lo estaba abrazando era la última persona en el universo que hubiera imaginado.

.- ¿Len?... – Horo logró articular este nombre con mucha dificultad, tal vez su amigo había perdido la razón y podría reaccionar en forma violenta… o simplemente se estaba comportando como el verdadero amigo que era. Al ainu le gustaba más la segunda opción, sin embargo Len tardó mucho en reaccionar.

Muy lentamente el chino empezó a separarse de su amigo, no lo soltaba pues aun no sabía si todo estaba bien.

Len miró a Horo fijamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca pues el uno trataba de analizar al otro con la mirada, se habían comportado de una manera muy extraña y así como se había podido fortalecido su amistad, existía la posibilidad de que no fueran ya los mismos. En una situación diferente Horo habría estallado en carcajadas al ver el rostro de Len pues tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y su boca temblaba levemente como si tratara de decir algo, claro que Horo no tenía mejor cara, su expresión era de asombro total con una de las comisuras de sus labios levemente levantada y un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, sabían que uno de los dos tendría que decir algo en algún momento pero ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca pensando que el otro lo haría primero. De pronto sin que ninguno lo previera la puerta se abrió enérgicamente…

.- Oigan muchachos quieren…

Definitivamente las aventuras y peligros por los que había pasado años atrás no habían preparado a Manta Oyamada para lo que vio. En el suelo de la pequeña y acogedora salita se encontraban en una extraña posición dos de sus mejores amigos, Horohoro estaba recostado contra un gran sillón, tenía las piernas abiertas y su mano izquierda en el hombro de Len Tao quien estaba arrodillado en medio de las piernas del otro y tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su costado y el otro subía por su espalda, sus rostros estaban pegadísimos y miraban al enano con una expresión entre sorprendida y asustada.

El primero en reaccionar fue el chino quien muy lentamente se separó del otro, se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde Manta con una expresión sombría. Horo lo siguió con la mirada confusa. Se pararon poniendo a Manta en medio de los dos, este cerro la puerta de la salita y los tres como si fueran robots dieran media vuelta y se quedaron mirando hacia el pasillo.

.- Deben tener hambre…- Manta caminó rápidamente hacia alguna lugar y los otros dos lo siguieron sin cruzar palabra.

* * *

Yoh parecía un niño chiquito, durante todo el trayecto no había dejado de mirar por la ventana y exclamar un "Wow", "Vaya", "Miren eso"… en su viaje a Norte América había descubierto que le gustaba conocer otros lugares y aunque la situación fuera delicada, seguía siendo Yoh así que no dejaba de sorprenderse.

Al llegar a la casa de Lyserg, Yoh tenía una gran sonrisa pues hacia mucho que no veía al ingles, sin embargo al entrar al hermoso jardín que los llevaría hasta la puerta de una casa de tamaño mediano muy linda por fuera y de seguro por dentro, la sonrisa se le borró. Todo parecía muy normal, nada del otro mundo, pero el ambiente estaba muy pesado, una energía sucia y maligna rodeaba el lugar.

.- A Mary no le gusta este lugar… parece peligroso.

.- Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero tienes razón, algo anda muy mal aquí.

Yoh sabía que las dos mujeres estaban en lo correcto y le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que toda esa energía maligna le impedía sentir la energía de Lyserg… no podía saber cual era su condición.

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa con mucha cautela, miraban a su alrededor esperando que cientos de seres malignos les cayeran encima para matarlos, pero nada apareció y llegaron hasta la puerta sin ningún problema, pero cuando Katrina se adelantó para abrirla escucharon una voz detrás de ellos:

.- Es de muy mala educación entrar a una casa sin ser invitados ¿sabían?- Sara estaba parada en la mitad del jardín, tenía un camibuso, una chaqueta con cuello de peluche, un pantalón muy pegado y unas botas sobre él, toda esta vestimenta era completamente blanca, su larga cabellera ahora era una trenza y tenía una sonrisa muy tierna, cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría creído que era la persona más adorable del mundo, pero Yoh y las chicas no eran cualquiera y podían sentir perfectamente la energía maligna y poderosa que salía de ella.- Mi nombre es Sara y supongo que al menos dos de ustedes son amigos de Lyserg.

Todos estaban quietos mirando fijamente a Sara, Yoh concentró su atención en un medallón que ella tenía, era largo y tenía una especie de botellita, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo más pues cuando menos pensó un gran rayo de energía verde azulosa cayó sobre Sara. Yoh muy sorprendido miró a su derecha pensando que había sido Katrina, pero esta miraba a otro lado y cuando el joven siguió su mirada se dio cuenta que quien había atacado a Sara era Marion.

Yoh y Katrina miraban aterrados a Marion, ellos no se imaginaban que fuera tan violenta.

.- ¿Oye, en que rayos estás pensando!

.- Mary solo está siguiendo órdenes del señor Hao.- Yoh no pudo preguntar nada pues al parecer Sara no tenía ni un rasguño y contraatacó con fuerza. Por suerte Katrina estaba lista para eso y realizó una especie de escudo protector con su posesión.

.- Yoh… creo que usted debería ir a ver que pasa con Diethel, nosotras nos encargaremos de esta…

.- Jajaja… Yoh Asakura, yo le recomendaría que no perdiera su tiempo… ya es muy tarde.

Yoh ignoró las palabras de Sara y entró a la casa. La energía adentró era violenta pero por fin logró sentir la presencia de Lyserg y se dirigió hasta donde estaba. A medida que se iba acercando su cuerpo se hacía más pesado y le costaba trabajo moverse y respirar. Aun así siguió adelante y entró al que aparentemente era el cuarto de su amigo.

Todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, pero Yoh logró distinguir en la cama lo que supuso era Lyserg. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y lo vio. El inglés estaba acostado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara estaba tan blanca que casi brillaba. Yoh notó que Morphin no estaba y que su amigo no se encontraba nada bien.

.- Amidamaru, ve a buscar a Morphin, mientras tanto yo trataré de despertar a Lyserg y lo sacaré de aquí- el espíritu obedeció e yoh tomo la cara del ojiverde solo para sentir un frío mortal, asustado le tomo el pulso y se dio cuenta de que no tenía, escuchó una explosión proveniente de afuera y se desesperó.- ¡Lyserg!- sacudió fuertemente el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de su amigo, pero no había reacción. Una vez más lo sacudió y gritó su nombre… nada…

Yoh sintió que el mundo se le acababa… no podía haber llegado tan tarde, era imposible, Lyserg no se rendiría tan fácilmente…

.-… amigo… por favor despierta… lucha contra lo que sea que te está haciendo esto, tú siempre lo haces…- el japonés no dejaba de sacudir ese cuerpo frío… pero entonces detectó un movimiento levísimo en las pálidas manos de Lyserg… estaba reaccionando.

Muy contento Yoh empezó a golpear levemente la mejilla de su amigo, este arrugó levemente las cejas y respiró con dificultad… entonces abrió los ojos violentamente y allí Yoh supo que las cosas si estaban mal.

La mirada de Lyserg estaba cargada de odio y sus ojos tenían un color extrañamente violeta. Yoh estaba inmóvil, esa mirada nunca la había visto en los ojos de su amigo y nunca nadie lo había mirado así. Al sentir esos ojos mirándolo así quito las manos de los hombros de Lyserg y trató de alejarse, pero no pudo, ya que una de las manos del inglés se había cerrado con una fuerza sobrehumana sobre su cuello, cortándole toda la entrada del aire…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: **me estoy demorando mucho, pero es que ya no tengo internet en mi casa, lo siento esta fuera de mis manos… espero que les haya gustado este capi. Espero sus opiniones sobre la escena de Horo y Len…

_Gracias por sus reviews… ustedes me animan a seguir con esto: _

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** ya veremos si Daniel se fija en Lyserg… y la verdad Pilika no sufre tanto como Horo. Las intenciones de Jeanne no son malas.

**Hera Sanctis:** Hola! Mil gracias por tu review, no creí que pensaras así de mí, me emociona mucho. Me alegra que Lyserg este quedando bien. ¿Te gusta "Compro tu alma"? Wow… no soy fanática de esas torturas pero estamos de acuerdo en lo de la narrativa, aunque esa pareja sinceramente me sabe a bilis… no te preocupes por Sara, ya pagará. Espero que sigas por acá y una vez más gracias.

**Lady Girl:** sé que Daniel es un nombre lindo, pero no es adecuado para un ser tan malo como él. Me alegro que te gusten los personajes nuevos, creí que estaban quedando muy mal. En cuanto a tu fic, no creo que sea lo peor porque sino no lo habría leído, espero que lo continúes pronto.

**Miguel:** Hola! Bienvenido. Que bueno que te guste este fic, creí que los personajes ya estaban muy OOC pero al parecer no, gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero que hayas disfrutado este capi.

**Lady-Amaltea:** lo de parecer normal es una buena idea, pero nunca estuve muy segura del nombre. Hao no llegó por Lyserg, pero no te preocupes ya se verán. Dime que opinas sobre la escena de la salita.


	8. En frente del peligro

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Este capitulo esta más corto que los demás y me quedo terrible, lean la nota de autora es importante… Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: En frente del peligro.**

Yoh trató de quitar la mano de Lyserg de su cuello, pero era como si sus fuerzas hubieran desaparecido, miró fijamente los ojos ahora violetas de Lyserg y no vio ni un rastró del que una vez fue su amigo, nunca antes había visto algo parecido en un humano. Ni siquiera cuando Lyserg se había unido a los soldados X estaba tan extraño, al menos en ese entonces aunque su mirada estuviera llena de odio, sus ojos brillaban, estaban llenos de vida y en su interior se podía ver claramente la clase de persona que era Lyserg, pero ahora el odio que reflejaban esos ojos violetas era mucho más grande que cualquiera, era más que humano, cualquiera se hubiera petrificado al ser observado así e Yoh no era la excepción, y en su interior no se veía nada, no brillaban, ni siquiera con malicia… no había nada en esos ojos, como si ese cuerpo ya no tuviera alma…

Yoh sintió una tristeza terrible, no podía haber perdido así como así a su amigo, no era justo, no era posible, Lyserg no era tan débil… en medio de su desesperación, al ver que se quedaba sin aire y que había perdido a su amigo puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Lyserg y trató de hacer una conexión espiritual, era una técnica que Anna le había enseñado para que entrenara su espíritu además de su cuerpo, con eso él podía comunicarse con las almas de otras personas que estuvieran vivas… tal vez Lyserg aun estaba ahí.

En otras ocasiones en las que había utilizado esa técnica Yoh veía luces de muchos colores, o una luz de determinado color dependiendo del estado de animo de la persona, después algún lugar, ya fuera un parque, una habitación, la playa, cualquier cosa y finalmente a la persona con la que se sentaba a hablar o a luchar, todo dependía de quien se tratara, sin embargo él había esperado ver mil cosas en Lyserg menos lo que vio.

Todo era oscuridad, no había una sola luz, Yoh sintió que caía en un abismo muy profundo, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba parado en una habitación, o al menos eso parecía pues todo era oscuro y estaba rodeado de una niebla muy espesa y humo, miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, no se atrevía a caminar, no sabía en donde podía estar el alma de Lyserg y debía ser cuidadoso.

.- ¡Lyserg!... sé que estas aquí amigo, vine a ayudarte…- Yoh se movió lentamente, miraba a su alrededor y solo veía niebla y humo, a duras penas podía distinguir sus propia manos y el lugar estaba muy frío, de pronto sintió dos presencias familiares y vio acercarse a dos luces, eran Amidamaru y Morphin quien se veía más que preocupada, ellos habían podido entrar pues el samurai había practicado esa técnica con su amo.

.- Amo Yoh, que sucede ¿Esta bien?

.- En realidad no… y la verdad no sé que sucede, Lyserg debería estar aquí…- Yoh miró a Morphin quien miraba desesperada a su alrededor, y le preguntó a Amidamaru que había sucedido.

.- Parece que la joven que esta allá afuera, puede "incapacitar" a los espíritus por un tiempo, primero la durmió y cuando yo la encontré estaba encerrada en una esfera de cristal… se siente muy mal amo Yoh, no sabe que le pudieron haber hecho al joven Lyserg.

.- Muy bien… solo debemos limitarnos a buscar a Lyserg- ya más decidido Yoh caminó, no veía el suelo que estaba pisando pero no le importaba, llamaba a Lyserg y trataba de agudizar la vista por si lograba verlo, pero todo seguía igual.

Yoh se detuvo y cerró los ojos para tratar de pensar que haría, cuando escucho un ruido, se concentro… era alguien que respiraba con dificultad, podía ser Lyserg. Yoh estiró su mano hasta el lugar donde escuchaba el ruido, y sin abrir los ojos caminó, parecía un ciego pero sabía que si abría los ojos solo se confundiría, por fin tropezó con algo, se agacho y empezó a palpar ese algo hasta que reconoció un brazo y una mano y la tomó.

.- Lyserg?...- un leve suspiro salió de un cuerpo que Yoh no podía ver hasta que Morphin y Amidamaru se acercaron e iluminaron el lugar. Yoh entonces pudo ver el espíritu de Lyserg, o lo que quedaba de él.

Su amigo estaba traslucido, cosa que solo pasaba con espíritus de personas muertas, además lo que se podía ver de él no era muy bueno, su piel estaba blanca como la nieve y a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

.-…Yoh… que bueno… que… estas aquí- el inglés había pronunciado estas palabras con mucha dificultad, Yoh notó que Lyserg se esforzaba mucho por seguir ahí y decidió ayudarlo. Tomando fuertemente la mano de su amigo le dio un poco de su energía espiritual, con eso Lyserg se recuperó un poco pero una energía extraña rodeó a Yoh y cortó bruscamente la conexión espiritual haciendo que su cuerpo saliera disparado contra la pared al igual que el de Lyserg que voló al lado opuesto.

Yoh se levantó lentamente, lo que había sucedido era muy extraño y no pudo distinguir que clase de energía le había hecho eso, miró a su alrededor y no pudo ver a Lyserg pues estaba al otro lado y la cama lo tapaba. Yoh se iba a acercar pero entonces su amigo se levanto.

.- Lyserg! Estas bien?

.-… estoy vivo… ¿qué haces aquí¿Cómo llegaste…?

.- Pues… nos reunimos con tus amigos los soldados X… y acordamos venir hasta acá a investigar y a rescatarte- esto ultimo Yoh lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, Lyserg también sonrió aunque más levemente, sin embargo sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho y cayó sentado en la cama-… que pasa amigo… que te hizo esa mujer…

.-… no estoy muy seguro… ella fue enviada por mi abuelo para que se asegurara de despertar la semilla del mal que hay en mí…

.- ¿Semilla del mal¿Qué es eso?

.- Apenas sé lo que me explico Sara antes de que ustedes vinieran… ella me dio a beber algo que me hizo entrar en una especie de trance, y me dijo que yo había nacido para pertenecer al Caleum, pero que por culpa de mis padres me había desviado del camino, sin embargo dentro de mi siempre vivió la maldad, el trabajo de mi abuelo era hacerme recordar cual era mi deber como miembro de la familia Diethel y el trabajo de Sara es despertar a mi verdadero yo…

.- Y supongo que ese verdadero tú es un ser completamente maligno que será siempre fiel al Caleum…

.- Siempre tan perspicaz amigo…

.- Pero eso no puede ser posible…

.- Cuando llegaste ¿sentiste una energía extraña y maligna?

.- Si…

.- Pues era yo…- las palabras de Lyserg destilaban tristeza y amargura.

.- No lo creo Lyserg… ahora estas bien, puedo sentir tu energía normal…

.- Eso es porque me diste un poco de tu poder… sino hubiera sido por ti, mi espíritu hubiera desaparecido… básicamente habría muerto por unos instantes y había resucitado siendo pura maldad…

Yoh pensó por un momento, esa chica Sara tenía que ser muy fuerte para haberle hecho eso a Lyserg, y si lo que le pasaba a su amigo tenía algo que ver con su familia, las cosas se pondrían difíciles, sin embargo, el hecho de que Lyserg haya vuelto en si cuando él le brindó un poco de su poder quería decir que tal vez había esperanzas.

.- Lyserg… te ayudaremos en lo que sea amigo… ya veras que todo se arreglará- Yoh dejó escapar su típica risita y se acercó al inglés para ayudarlo a levantarse y salir de allí- tenemos que salir, afuera hay una pequeña batalla y me parece un poco injusto dejar que las mujeres se queden solas.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron y llegaron al jardín lo más rápido que pudieron, en un extremo, dándole la espalda a la calle, estaba Sara, ya no tenía la chaqueta y su impecable traje blanco tenía manchas de barro y sangre, aun así irradiaba una energía muy grande. Al frente de ella estaban Marion y Katrina que no se veían muy bien, la primera tenía su brazo derecho sobre su abdomen, su blusa negra estaba rasgada en la parte de abajo y permitía ver un poco de sangre que provenía del lugar en donde estaba su brazo, pero permanecía alerta. Katrina tampoco se veía muy bien, su cabello ahora estaba suelto y desde su cabeza pasando por su mejilla izquierda y terminando en su mentón había un pequeño río de sangre que no dejaba de fluir.

.- Que bueno que despertaste Lyserg!... veo que Yoh no dejo que el proceso terminara… lástima hubiera sido genial ver al nuevo Lyserg…- Sara miraba triunfalmente a Lyserg que empezaba a sentirse mal de nuevo, estaba mareado y sentía como algo más fuerte que él carcomía su espíritu… estaba conciente que si no intentaba detener esa extraña fuerza, lucharía del lado de Sara y podría hacerle daño a sus amigos, no podía permitir eso, sin embargo sabía que la maldad ya estaba dentro de él y que no sería fácil deshacerse de ella.

Lyserg se alejó de Yoh, pero no se acercó a Sara, no quería ir junto a ella pero sabía que si se acercaba a Yoh podría traicionarlo… de repente sintió un odio inmenso en su interior, odiaba todo lo que estaba allí, esa casa, la gente la ciudad… el mundo.

.- Sara… que me has hecho…

.- Lyserg… yo no te he hecho nada… ya te lo dije, eres un Diethel, debes cumplir con tu deber de sembrar el odio y la maldad en este patético mundo como lo ha hecho cada miembro de tu familia exceptuando a tu padre… además digamos que el hermano de tu amigo- señaló a Yoh- me ayudó muchísimo pues al matar a tus queridos padres hizo que en ti naciera el odio que tanto nos va a ayudar.

Lyserg sintió entonces deseos de matar a Yoh y a Katrina, pero afortunadamente pudo controlarse, sin embargo las cosas se pusieron feas cuando vio a Marion, lo que solo podía significar que Hao estaba cerca… con esto las cosas se pusieron feas, del interior del inglés salieron miles de rayos rojos y negros que empezaron a destruirlo todo, él sabía que debía controlarse, que el que Hao estuviera cerca no significaba nada, sin embargo su cuerpo ya no le respondía, tal vez ya era muy tarde…

* * *

Ryu nunca pensó que ir hacía el norte de Londres fuera aburrido, pero así fue, en el camino, que no fue largo, ninguno de los tres habló, él porque no quería dirigirle la palabra a Hao y aunque Liev era muy simpático parecía estar muy concentrado en el camino, así que no habló, y Hao estaba bastante enojado como para soltar alguno de sus molestos comentarios.

Pensando en mil cosas que nada tenían que ver con los problemas que los asechaban Ryu pasó el tiempo, hasta que empezaron a sentir una fuerte energía maligna. Hao por fin habló y dijo que por seguridad bajaran del auto. Estaban aparentemente a las afueras de Londres pues no se sentía el bullicio de la ciudad y todo parecía muy tranquilo sino fuera por esa energía.

.- La base del Caleum debe estar allá- Liev señaló una gran mansión que se alzaba en una colina.

.- Pues que estamos esperando…- Hao empezó a caminar rápidamente, Liev lo miró cual pulga pero lo siguió haciendo una seña con su mano para que Ryu hiciera lo mismo.

La caminata no fue nada del otro mundo solo que la gente que los veía como a bichos, a Liev no tanto pues aunque tenía un uniforme desconocido, en realidad no era muy llamativo, Hao tenía una camisa beige sin botones, pero levemente abierta en el pecho, era de manga larga, pero muy ancha y aparentemente fresca, demasiado para el frío que hacía, tenía unos pantalones cafés y los mismos zapatos que utilizaba en el torneo, además de los guantes, su larga cabellera estaba recogida atrás lo cual hacía que al verlo de frente la gente creyera que su cabello era mucho más corto y ya no tenía esos grandes aretes sino dos pequeñas candongas. Pero Hao Asakura no era nada al lado de Ryu quien llevaba un traje muy parecido al que usaba siempre pero azul aguamarina, su camisa era vinotinto y llevaba una bufanda y unos guantes color violeta… sin mencionar su peinado que de nuevo tenía "doble cuerno".

.- Los británicos son extraños…- Liev dijo esto mientras miraba a todas las personas.

.- Ja! Tú crees?- La voz de Hao estaba cargada de ironía y miraba de reojo a Ryu quien parecía no darse por enterado de lo que su apariencia causaba.

Siguieron caminando como si nada, hasta llegar al portal que conducía a un gran, gran, gran jardín y de ahí a la mansión, Liev abrió la reja con su poder espiritual y sin hacer mucho escándalo, entraron y no habían caminado ni tres metros cuando Hao se detuvo en seco.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- Ryu preguntó algo alarmado, pues el rostro de Hao estaba pálido y sus ojos muy abiertos.

Hao no le respondió, solo volteó lentamente su cabeza a la derecha, donde había unas cuantas bancas, en una de esas bancas había un joven que los miraba divertidamente, el joven llevaba una amplia camiseta de un color amarillo quemado y unos pantalones azules muy anchos también, tenía unos tenis y estaba sentado muy cómodamente en la silla. Un viento frío revolvió un poco sus cabellos castaños, su mirada violeta miró a Liev, paso por Hao y terminó en Ryu. El joven se levantó y con paso decidido se acerco al trío, Ryu sin entender porque empezó a sentir un miedo terrible, sentía como si su sangre se hubiera vuelto hielo y las piernas empezaron a fallarle, se sintió avergonzado al pensar que un muchacho aparentemente indefenso le producía tanto miedo, pero se calmo cuando vio que Liev no estaba mejor que él y Hao parecía petrificado.

.- Hola Hao… tanto tiempo sin verte.

Ryu se quedo pasmado¿de donde conocía ese misterioso joven a Hao¿Sería su aliado¿Los traicionaría? Era Hao y se podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. Sin embargo las sospechas de Ryu no tenían mucho fundamento ya que Hao se veía muy inquieto y sus palabras sonaban igual.

.-… Vaya… nunca pensé que una fuerza maligna y prácticamente intocable fuera a tomar forma humana…

.- Soy impredecible… como tú y la verdad esta vez quiero hacerme cargo personalmente de todo ya que la última vez las cosas no fueron muy buenas… por fiarme de un simple aunque poderoso humano- esas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un gran desprecio mientras miraba a Hao como la peor de las alimañas.-… mmm y a todas estas ¿qué hacen aquí?

.- Vinimos a ver como esta la situación, pero con verte obtengo la respuesta que deseo…

.- ¿A si?... y porqué yo no me siento satisfecho al ver a este tipo- Liev estaba visiblemente enojado.

.- Hay verdad! Pero que maleducado he sido, mi nombre es Daniel Diethel y antes no tenía cuerpo y era la esencia de la maldad…

.- ¿Diethel?... ¿esencia de la maldad?... no entiendo nada…-Dijo Ryu confundido.

.- No importa, no pienso explicarlo, tampoco pienso pelear con ustedes pues aún no me siento preparado, así que pueden largarse por donde vinieron.

Hao se enojó y se puso en posición de combate, él no pensaba irse tan fácilmente y quería interrogar a Daniel, sin embargo cuando se dispuso a lanzar uno de sus ataques, un campo de energía le impidió hacer algo.

.- Ya les dije que no voy a pelear, déjenme tranquilo y vuelvan con sus compañeros, estoy seguro que las cosas están mucho más interesantes por allá…

.- Qué quieres decir… - Liev no pudo terminar de preguntar nada, pues cuando menos pensó todos habían sido rodeados por un humo rojo y no veían nada…

Todos sintieron como el suelo donde estaban se movía y el humo los ahogaba e impedía que vieran algo. Escucharon un ruido extraño como de cosas rompiéndose y cuando abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en la mansión sino en otra casa en donde también estaban Katrina, Marión, Yoh y Lyserg que aparentemente estaba teniendo un extraño ataque y expulsaba grandes cantidades de energía que no parecieron menguar en el momento en que vio a Hao…

* * *

Pilika había seguido a Jeanne para que esta la ayudara a controlar ese poder que tenía y del que no tenía conocimiento, Jeanne le había dado una especie de bata blanca para que meditaran juntas. Llevaba en eso unas cuantas horas y Pilika se sentía muy bien pues había estado algo nerviosa por todo lo que había sucedido, la meditación terminó y las dos fueron a una habitación completamente vacía.

.- Ese poder que tienes al parecer es genético y el hecho de que hayas perdido el control es porque no sabías que loo tenías, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es que aprendas a utilizarlo bien, sin que tengas que enfurecerte para sacarlo y que sea en la cantidad necesaria.

.- Esta bien, pero no sé como hacerlo…

.- Concéntrate y trata de atacarme.- Pilika así lo hizo, trató de recordar loo que le había hecho a Xi para poder atacar, pero entonces un rayo de luz iluminó su mente y vio a los seis que se habían ido a Londres en muy mal estado, ya fuera inconscientes o mal heridos, sintió dolor sonde se suponía que ellos estaban heridos y en el fondo una gran desesperación y tristeza, se dio cuenta que eso no había sucedido pero que podría pasar, sin embargo no pudo decírselo a Jeanne pues cayó inconciente…

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota:** Hola! Sé que me tardé mucho, pero he estado muy enferma y la verdad aun lo estoy, de hecho me mandaron al psicólogo porque dijeron que tenía ataques de ansiedad y tengo que reposar porque una de las razones puede ser que me estoy tomando muy a pecho los fics y eso me afecta, así que estaré sin actualizar por tiempo indefinido hasta que todo se ponga más normal, en verdad lo siento pero como se pueden dar cuenta cuando estoy mal mi musa también se pone mal y hago cosas horribles como este capitulo, espero que me entiendan y una vez más pido disculpas porque también voy a entrar al colegio y las cosas se van a poner más demoradas.

Gracias por sus reviews… ustedes me ayudan a seguir con esto:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: Bueno, ese si era Lyserg y ya apareció Morphin, sé que no pasó gran cosa pero espero que todo sea diferente en el próximo capitulo.

**Lady girl**: que bueno que te gusto la escena de Horo y Len, aquí no aparecieron pero ya volverán. En cuanto a Yoh pues por ahora esta bien pero hará lo que sea por ayudar a su amigo.

**Valsed**: Bueno ya ves que le paso a Yoh, pero aun no sale del peligro.

**Fallen Angel Angst**: muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro muchísimo que te guste el fic y me sentí muy bien con lo de los personajes originales. Es verdad que la situación de la madre de Horo no es muy clara, pero pronto sabremos más de ella.

**Lady-Amaltea**: Mary estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Hao y sabes como son esas mujeres con él, Sara prácticamente no le hizo nada a Lyserg todo esta en la mente del inglés, en cuanto a lo de Horo y Len, este ultimo no le iba a decir nada al otro pues él sabe que la situación no esta como para cosas románticas y Len prefiera salvar primero a Horo como amigo y después pensar en algo más. La impresión de Manta si fue muy grande, me lo imaginé con la misma cara que puso en la serie cuando vio por primera vez a Yoh rodeado de fantasmas.


	9. El infierno soy yo

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre

A partir de este capitulo, Lyserg va a estar un poco, o muy, OOC pero es necesario debido a las circunstancias.

* * *

**Capitulo IX: El infierno soy yo**

El cielo estaba rojo y a su alrededor solo había oscuridad, tropezaba con cosas pesadas que solo reconoció gracias a la luz brindada por un rayo, eran cuerpos, inertes, destrozados, por un momento se paralizó, pero después decidió llamar a sus amigos, a su hermano, pero la voz no le salió, de hecho ningún ruido se escuchaba en ese extraño lugar al que por alguna razón había ido a parar Pilika.

Caminó¿Cuánto? Quien sabe pues nada ahí tenía sentido, todo estaba muerto, la desesperación se apoderó de ella, especialmente cuando reconoció en uno de esos cuerpos inertes a su queridísimo hermano… quiso acercarse a él pero algo la distrajo, era alguien, en medio de ese campo de muerte había alguien en pie, bueno de rodillas. Tuvo un presentimiento, lo había visto… pero ¿dónde?... se acercó y ese ser empezó a tomar forma, era un joven, miraba sus manos con desesperación, o eso parecía a juzgar por como temblaba… ¿de donde lo conocía?... le costaba trabajo recordarlo, tal vez no lo había detallado bien. Se acercó más y una imagen fugaz pasó por su mente…¡Claro! Era un amigo de su hermano… el inglés… pero ¿qué hacía allí?...

Pilika abrió los ojos sobresaltada, estaba en un cuarto amplió y a su lado se encontraba Horo, que se veía muy preocupado.

.- Pilika! Que bueno que despiertas, estaba muy preocupado por ti¿Qué paso?

Algo confundida aun Pilika logró entender que lo que había visto era solo un sueño, se tranquilizó y le respondió a su hermano.

.- No estoy segura de que pasó, estaba entrenando, de pronto vi unas cosas extrañas y me desmayé, pero ya todo está bien… creo.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- esta vez quien hablo fue Anna, Pilika le contó todo y cuando terminó la habitación se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto por Jeanne.

.- No podemos estar seguros de si lo que viste fue un sueño o una premonición pues aun no conocemos todos tus poderes, esperemos que haya sido lo primero… pero por ahora será mejor que no nos preocupemos por eso y que descanses…

.- Pero y si lo que vi es algo que va a suceder ¿no deberíamos avisarles a los que están en Londres?

.- Por eso no te preocupes voy inmediatamente a comunicarme con quienes se fueron para ver como van las cosas y si es conveniente que se queden o regresen… permiso.

Jeanne tenía una expresión tranquila, pero en cuanto volteó para salir su rostro se tornó preocupado y algo enojado, cosa que Anna no dejo de notar, sin embargo decidió concentrarse en el estado de Pilika.

* * *

Mientras en París hablaban tranquilamente, en la casa de Lyserg las cosas no iban del todo bien, pues el inglés había perdido el control de si mismo y con su poder lo estaba destruyendo todo, a la "comisión" le costaba mucho trabajo defenderse de los ataques de Lyserg quien aparentemente perdía la conciencia por ratos, la única que no se movió de su lugar fue Sara, que miraba triunfante todo lo que sucedía, pero no se quedó para el final pues aparentemente tenía otras cosas que hacer y se fue.

.- Lyserg! Por favor tienes que calmarte… nos vas a matar a todos- Ryu trató de hablarle a su amigo, pero al parecer este no entendía y con una gran energía hizo que todos volaran lejos de ahí.

Yoh observó aterrado que si no hacían algo Lyserg los mataría o moriría en el intento, así que pidió a Amidamaru que hicieran la posesión de objetos y se dirigió hacia su amigo, pero cuando menos pensó fue superado por Hao quien corrió y se paró en frente de Lyserg recibiendo directamente un rayo rojo que expulsó una gran cantidad de humo…

La energía de Lyserg disminuyó notablemente, los rayos cesaron de atacar y todo el jardín quedó en silencio, todos esperaron a que el humo se disipara y pudieron ver a Lyserg de pie mirando sin expresión alguna a Hao y con su mano derecha cerrada en el cuello de este mientras que la izquierda sangraba terriblemente. Hao tenía sus dos manos en el brazo del inglés y lo miraba con el ceño muy fruncido. Alrededor de ellos podían distinguirse pequeños destellos azules o violetas que indicaban el choque de dos energías nada pequeñas.

Ninguno de los presentes se movió de su sitio, sabían que de tener la oportunidad Lyserg atacaría a Hao deliberadamente y en ese caso Hao no iba a pensarlo dos veces y de seguro lo incineraría. Yoh al ver la situación trató de hacer reaccionar al ojiverde… otra vez.

.- Lyserg… por favor escúchame… sé que estas ahí, te conocemos y sabemos que este no eres tú… no debes preocuparte por nada en este momento, solo trata de luchar y regresa con nosotros, amigo te vamos a ayudar, no dejaremos que la maldad se apodere de ti…

Los ojos de Lyserg por un momento volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, pero de nuevo se llenaron de maldad y él aumentó su energía, con esto la piel de Hao se rasgo como si la cortaran desde adentro, lo que hizo que este incendiara el brazo de Lyserg, este acto provoco que Katrina y Liev tomaran sus armas y le apuntaran a Hao, lo que hizo que Marion amenazara con atacar a Katrina que estaba muy cerca de ella.

.- ¿Qué rayos?… ¡Deténganse! En que están pensando… no deben atacarse entre ustedes… tenemos un enemigo en común ¿recuerdan?

.- Don Yoh tiene razón… por favor por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en ayudar a Lyserg y llevar la información que tenemos a París- Ryu trataba de apoyar a Yoh pero no podía concentrarse pues estaba algo shokeado viendo como el brazo de Lyserg ardía y a él no parecía importarle.

A pesar de todo ninguno se movió, Yoh entonces recordó que Lyserg se había mejorado cuando él le había dado un poco de su poder, así que le pidió a Ryu que le diera un poco de energía, él se acercó cautelosamente hacía donde estaba Lyserg y le dio un poco de energía, el contraste de poderes hizo que Ryu saliera disparado varios metros, pero al parecer había logrado lo que quería pues el inglés disminuyó su energía y ya no atacó a Hao.

Al ver esto Hao hizo desaparecer el fuego del brazo de Lyserg que tenía unas nada bonitas quemaduras aparentemente de tercer grado, la mirada de Lyserg se tornó normal de nuevo y el shaman de fuego pudo ver un pequeño rastro de confusión en su expresión pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada pues Lyserg le dio, con su otro brazo herido, un fuerte puño que lo puso a comer tierra.

Hao se levantó furioso y cuando se disponía a contraatacar Yoh se paro en medio de los dos mirando severamente a su hermano, Hao captó que no podía meterse con el inglés, sonrió y movió la cabeza con ademán negativo mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba que Yoh hablara con su amigo.

.- ¿Estas bien?- el ojiverde respiraba con dificultad y temblaba evidentemente furioso por la presencia de Hao, sin embargo logró tragarse todo lo que sentía y responderle a su amigo.

.- He tenido días mejores… gracias…-pero a pesar de que las cosas parecían mejorar, Lyserg sintió una fuerte punzada en el estomago que lo hizo caer y vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre.

.- Oh por Dios ¿Lyserg estas bien?- Yoh corrió hasta su amigo pero este, levantando su brazo calcinado lo hizo detenerse, no podía hablar y casi ni moverse, ya no era ningún tipo de energía la que lo perturbaba, simplemente su cuerpo estaba muy afectado por los cambios bruscos que había sufrido. Sin embargo Ryu, que había visto todo muy sorprendido pensó que era culpa de Hao.

.- Maldito Hao ¿Qué le hiciste a mi querido Lyserg?

.- Ja ¿cómo que qué le hice?... ¿crees que él está así por mi culpa? Pues te equivocas estúpido, él solito se puso mal y todo porque es demasiado débil…- Lyserg miró como un gusano a Hao, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de decirle algo, así que se quedó callado tratando de juntar la energía suficiente para mantenerse conciente, sin embargo el comentario no le agradó para nada a Katrina pues quiso atacar a Hao pero fue detenida por Liev quien tomando fuertemente los brazos de Katrina los cruzó en la espalda de ella y la alejó un poco de sonde se encontraba Hao.

.- ¡Maldito imbécil¿Qué te estas creyendo?... no puedes venir acá y hacer lo que quieras….¡No te has ganado ese derecho!

.- Cálmate Katrina, no vale la pena gastar tus energías en este tipo…- Liev parecía muy tranquilo, pero miraba a Hao con mucho odio y le estaba costando trabajo retener a su compañera. – Creo que lo mejor será ver las heridas de todos y luego regresar a París.

.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Ryu estaba ayudando a Lyserg a levantarse, después se dirigió a la casa y fue seguido por los Soldados X. Yoh se quedó afuera con Hao y Marion.

.- Hao, no debiste haberle hecho eso a Lyserg… ni siquiera tenías que haberlo atacado antes que yo… lo pudiste haber matado…

.- Yoh… hermanito… yo solo estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero tú, con tu corazón lleno de bondad no lo entiendes…

.- Y que se supone que debo entender- a Yoh ya le estaba enojando la actitud de su hermano.

.- Que Lyserg no es el mismo que conociste… él ya no es tu amigo Yoh… ahora es un miembro más del Caleum y si no hacemos algo para destruirlo él será capaz de destruirlo todo…

.- Puedes decir lo que quieras pero yo no voy a abandonar a mi amigo… - Yoh le dio la espalda a su hermano y antes de irse dijo:- será mejor que te atiendas esas heridas.

.- Yoh yo no soy como tú, esto no significa nada para mi.

Yoh entró a la casa y Hao se quedo afuera pensando. Estaba furioso, miró sus manos, estaban ensangrentadas. En otras circunstancias Lyserg no habría podido tocarlo, pero esta vez lo había herido, pero más que su cuerpo, lo que tenía herido era su orgullo, ese insecto diminuto lo había atacado y lo peor era que no sentía deseos de acabar con él… que astutos habían sido los Soldados X, lo habían ayudado, lo habían "salvado", tenía todo su poder, pero su esencia estaba distorsionada, él deseaba matar, deseaba hacer mucho daño, como en los viejos tiempos, pero no podía, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y regresaban solo cuando parecía ser necesario… ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil!... aceptar trabajar con los Soldados X, dejarse convencer del tarado de su hermano, no ser capaz de matar a Lyserg… ¿era posible que su fuerza en verdad viniera del Caleum y ahora que ya no estaba con ellos había sido descubierto el verdadero Hao?... no, no, no, no¡¡¡¡NO! Él era el gran Hao Asakura, él podía manipular la naturaleza, el tiempo y la vida a su antojo y lo había conseguido con mucho dolor y muchísimos sacrificios, pasando por encima del que se le atravesara y traicionando a quienes habían estado a su lado… todo lo había hecho solo… los del Caleum lo habían necesitado a él y no él a ellos…

Hao cerró sus manos con fuerza y todas sus heridas desaparecieron, les iba a demostrar a todos que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, iba a empezar con el Caleum y con el estúpido arrogante de Daniel… después vendrían los otros y sería el amo y señor de todo…

.- Yo soy el que tiene el poder, no tu Daniel y menos tu Yoh…

* * *

Jeanne caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la gran mansión, no le habían gustado para nada las palabras de Pilika. Existía la posibilidad de que fueran solo sueños, en ese caso no había nada de que preocuparse, pero si eran premoniciones las cosas se pondrían muy mal y lo más probable era que si lo fueran.

Entró en una habitación donde estaba Marco estudiando unos gruesos tomos.

.- Marco…

.- Si doncella.

.- Necesito que te comuniques con Liev o Katrina y les preguntes como va todo, tal vez hay problemas más graves de lo que nos imaginamos… y mucho me temo que Lyserg está involucrado.

.- ¿Lyserg?... eso no es posible… él nunca le haría daño a sus amigos.

.- Amigo…- Jeanne sonrió con pesar- creo que estas sobreestimando la lealtad de Lyserg y subestimando la capacidad del Caleum para atraer a quienes necesitan.

.- Sé bien lo que planea el Caleum con Lyserg y a estas alturas creo que él esta haciendo lo que ellos quieren, sin embargo él luchará contra ese poder maligno cueste lo que cueste y si Yoh Asakura y nosotros no lo apoyamos aunque sea con nuestro pensamiento, nadie más lo hará.

.- Tienes razón… llama entonces y has que traigan a Lyserg.

.- Si doncella.

* * *

Pilika se había vuelto a dormir, por lo que Anna le dijo a Horo que ella la cuidaría y él podía irse, al principio Horo no quiso pero como Anna es tan "persuasiva" finalmente decidió salir.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a un jardincito, ahí se sentó a pensar en todo lo que sucedía… el hecho de que su madre, a quien no veía desde que era un niño muy pequeño, estuviera involucrada en todo este asunto y tratara de hacerle daño lo alteraba y confundía… no le gustaba que su familia lo atacara, porque después de todo ella era su familia… y era muy poderosa, tanto que podía atacarlo a distancia…

En medio de esos pensamientos a Horo se le ocurrió algo… ¿y si también atacaba a Pilika? Tal vez por eso se había desmayado… Horo se levantó para ir donde su hermana, pero tuvo que sentarse de nuevo, sentía una perturbación en su espíritu quien salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la habitación ocupada por Pilika y sin darle tiempo a nada se metió en su cabeza.

Horo estaba confundido, había experimentado un viaje astral y se había metido en la cabeza de su hermana que al parecer estaba soñando, o recordando pues el lugar donde estaba era su casa que estaba como cuando ellos eran niños, él entonces vio a su hermana, no como estaba ahora sino pequeña, muy pequeña, aprendiendo a caminar. A Horohoro le pareció una imagen muy tierna, en un extremo del pasillo estaba su padre sosteniendo a su hermana, la soltó y ella un poco torpe empezó a caminar, todo iba bien hasta que escuchó esa voz…

.- Muy bien preciosa… ven con mamá- Meiko estaba allí, tenía la túnica negra con la que la había visto en una de sus visiones, había estirado los brazos para agarrar a Pilika y tenía una sonrisa muy maligna.

.- Noooo! Pilika no vayas- Horo corrió para coger a la bebé Pilika, pero no pudo… era solo un espíritu, la desesperación se apoderó de él cuando vio a su hermanita llegar a los brazos e su madre, pero no pudo ver más pues su alma regresó a su cuerpo.

Horo se levantó y corrió a toda prisa hasta la habitación donde estaba su hermana, en el camino casi atropelló a Manta y a Len pero no le importo mucho, entró como un loco en la habitación y esperó lo peor pero solo vio a su hermana sentada en la cama y a Anna con ella.

.- ¡Pilika¡¡¡¡Estas bien!

.- No te preocupes… creo que la desperté a tiempo- al parecer Anna había podido sentir la presencia de Meiko y había ayudado a Pilika.

Con esto Horo se relajó un poco pero se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de tener de su parte a él o a su hermana.

* * *

Después de haber expulsado a Hao y a los otros de "su casa", Daniel había empezado a meditar, pero se vio interrumpido por la repentina llegada de Sara.

.- ¡Vaya! Hola Sara, no pensaba verte aquí tan pronto

.- Lamento interrumpirlo señor…

.- Oh por favor, no me llames señor, por fin tengo un nombre, es Daniel y quiero que lo usen… ¿cómo te fue?

.- Espero que bien, Lyserg se quedó con sus amigos, puede que ellos traten de ayudarlo, pero la única forma de evitar que se convierta en uno de los nuestros es acabando con él… y como ellos son tan tiernos, nunca le harán daño…

.- ¡Qué bien¡¡¡Buen trabajo Sara!...mmmmm…- Daniel meditó un poco- Pide lo que quieras…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Lo que oíste, hiciste un excelente trabajo y voy a recompensarte por ello, tengo el poder más grande jamás imaginado y puedo darte lo que desees… lo que tu quieras Sara…- los ojos miel de Sara brillaron, había algo que siempre había deseado y le acababa de agregar otra cosilla.

.- ¿Puede ser más de una cosa?

.- Por supuesto, ya te lo dije puedo darte lo que sea.

.- Quiero… poder, poder sobre todas las cosas de este mundo y el otro, seré más débil que tú pues te serviré para siempre pero mi poder será superior al de los demás… así ya nunca nadie mas me hará daño…

.- Muy bien… pero te falta algo ¿verdad?... quieres poder y… - Sara sonrió picaramente.

.- Tienes razón… quiero poder, y a Lyserg Diethel.- Daniel mostró una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, con sus dos manos acunó el rostro de Sara y cerró los ojos, todas la heridas que la chica tenía desaparecieron, recuperó su energía y se sintió mucho más fuerte que de costumbre, Daniel volvió a abrir los ojos y con una voz suave y maligna dijo:

.- Son tuyos…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota**: Hola! Por fin, sé que me tardé muchísimo pero es que entré al colegio y es el último año y estoy muy ocupada, pero por nada del mundo voy a abandonarlo, espero que no me hayan olvidado y porfa no olviden los reviews.

_Gracias por sus reviews… ustedes me ayudan a seguir con esto:_

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** Lyserg va a intentar ganarle a esa maldad, ojalá lo logre. Sé que quieres que Sara desaparezca, pero no puedo hacerlo por ahora.

**Faye-BurningDeep: **que bueno que te guste mi fic, no puse nada de HoroxLen pero más adelante te daré gusto.


	10. Desesperación

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre. 

Este capitulo esta dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a _Mora_, porque se lo prometí y por su cumple, espero que le guste mucho.

Llegué al diez, increíble ¿verdad, este capi es muy especial pues no pensé llegar tan lejos y lo he hecho gracias a ustedes.

Ahora si… Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo X: Desesperación**

Katrina recibió el mensaje de Jeanne de llevar a Lyserg a París, era una orden, pero aunque no se la hubieran dado ella lo habría hecho.

Miró el interior de la sala de la casa, en un mueble grande estaba Lyserg, inconciente, no era para menos, grandes energía habían luchado en su interior y además estaba herido. Ella había improvisado unas vendas en los dos brazos del joven inglés, pues el izquierdo tenía una herida muy profunda y el derecho estaba quemado, ella no sabía mucho de medicina pero estaba tratando de ayudar, los otros se habían curado solos.

Katrina caminó hasta el sillón y observó a Lyserg, se veía relajado pero ella sabía que algo lo estaba atormentando, y eso la hacía sufrir, no era justo que de la nada saliera un grupo de personas y quisieran destruir su vida… suavemente, Katrina, pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del ojiverde, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas serle útil en esta batalla pero sentía que estorbaba, lentamente se arrodilló junto al joven para susurrarle algo.

- Lyserg yo…

- Katrina ¿con quien estabas hablando ahora?- Liev acababa de entrar a la sala con Yoh y Ryu.

- Eee… con la Doncella- la chica se paró rápidamente y se alejó del inglés-, debemos ir a París ahora y llevar a Diethel con nosotros.

- ¡Perfecto, así todos podremos revisar nuestras heridas, decirles a los otros lo que averiguamos y prepararnos para lo que venga, ustedes están de acuerdo supongo.

- Claro, lo mejor en este momento es regresar.- Yoh, a pesar de ser siempre una persona tranquila, se veía preocupado, las cosas no estaban bien, lo que esa mujer le había hecho a Lyserg era horrible y algo le decía que había otros tanto o más fuertes que ella. Yoh recordó también a los extraños sujetos que los habían atacado en Japón y se preguntó que sería de los que escaparon y si había más como ellos.

Por mutuo acuerdo decidieron que se irían en la posesión de los Soldados X, no tenían tiempo para esperar un transporte común. Yoh habló con Hao quien estaba de un genio negro pero que aceptó ir, por supuesto en su espíritu de fuego.

* * *

Mientras ellos se dirigían una vez más a París, en la mansión del abuelo Diethel Sara se había cambiado de ropa y estaba sentada en un sillón descansando, debía aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía pues sabía que pronto volvería a la batalla, pero estaba más tranquila pues ahora tenía un nuevo y gran poder y ya nada ni nadie la iba a derrotar. Sara recordó su infancia, no había sido fácil, como para la mayoría de los shamanes, había nacido y crecido en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra donde todo era monótono y la gente se escandalizaba por tonterías, cuando ella expresó que podía ver espíritus la marginaron y rechazaron, así que ella, en vez de negarlo, quiso aprender más, y tuvo la fortuna de conocer a Meiko y a Lytton… ya no sería rechazada ni odiada, todos le temerían y tendría el poder que siempre deseó, además de al lindo Lyserg. 

Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a un cuarto, ahí estaba descansando una amiga de ella, la esgrimista que había atacado a Horo en Japón, estaba despierta pero en la cama y se veía muy enojada.

- Hola Isabel… veo que ya te has recuperado.

- Hola Sara, si ya estoy mejor, pero eso no es suficiente, fracasé en mi misión y me siento patética.

- No exageres, si yo hubiera ido a Japón también habría fracasado, simplemente fuimos descuidados y nos confiamos, pero eso no sucederá de nuevo, conocemos a nuestros oponentes y ahora sabemos a que atenernos.

- Veo que estás muy animada, no es para menos al parecer te fue bien.

- En realidad yo esperaba lograr más, pero por el momento las cosas están saliendo bien, lo que hay que hacer es descansar y prepararnos para las batallas que vengan. ¿tú vas a seguir con tu misión?

- Por supuesto, debo traer al hijo de la señora Meiko como sea, no me importa si es lo ultimo que haga, ella me ha ayudado mucho y no quiero decepcionarla más, además es una pequeña venganza, nadie me ataca por sorpresa y se queda tranquilo y estoy segura que seré apoyada por los otros dos sobrevivientes.

- Tienes razón, cuando llegue el momento debes avisarme, quiero ir con ustedes para ver a mi regalo.

- Tu regalo… eso escuché, muy interesante¿qué piensas hacer con él?

- Eso es un secreto…

- Tú y tus secretos… en fin- Isabel se levantó de la cama- iré a ver como están los otros, te avisaré cuando estemos listos, será pronto.

La chica se fue dejando a Sara sola, pronto las cosas se pondrían emocionantes y se iba a preparar.

* * *

Len Tao, como cosa rara, estaba furioso, el lugar donde estaban parecía una casa fantasma, no se podía hacer nada, era como si no hubiera nadie, ahí, por supuesto estaban algunos de sus amigos, pero él no era un buen conversador y en realidad no creía que tuviera mucho que hablar con Manta, Anna era como él así que estaba descartada, Tamao al parecer se asustaba con solo verlo, Pilika estaba inconciente y Horo… Horo estaba muy ocupado tratando de evitar que su madre le hiciera daño a él o a su hermana. El chino se sentía inútil, no hacía nada y al parecer no podía hacerlo, quería, deseaba ayudar a Horo pero ¿cómo? Él no sabía nada, no entendía y prefería las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo que a un enemigo a distancia. 

Se arrepintió de no haber ido a Londres con Yoh y Ryu, cuando los vio llegar a todos heridos, signo claro de que tuvieron una batalla, pero al menos tendría algo que hacer: escuchar el porqué estaban así.

Los soldados X llevaron a Lyserg a una habitación y lo hicieron atender, Katrina se quedó con él mientras Liev iba a dar un reporte de lo que había sucedido, Hao y los suyos se esfumaron mientras Yoh iba a ver a sus amigos.

Una vez reunidos, Yoh les contó todo lo que había sucedido, mientras Horo contó también lo que le había pasado a él y a su hermana.

- … pero Lyserg está bien ¿verdad?- la pregunta de Manta rompió el silencio que se había establecido después de que todos contaron lo sucedido.

- Esperamos que así sea Manta, estaba bastante mal.

- No te preocupes Ryu, ya veras que todo se arreglará, jiji.

- Don Yoh como puede estar tan tranquilo…

- En realidad no lo estoy, pero sé que podemos arreglarlo, los Soldados X y Hao son buenos aliados aunque no nos agraden del todo.

- Pero no nos podemos quedar aquí sentados esperando a que nos ataquen… ya no quiero que me ataquen- Horo sonaba más desanimado de lo normal, él no estaba bien con los ataques de su madre, pero podía soportarlo, sin embargo cuando Pilika fue atacada se dio cuenta que las cosas para ellos no iban a mejorar.

- Pero tampoco podemos atacar, no sabemos que nos espera y no es conveniente arriesgarnos.- como siempre Anna tenía razón. Una vez más reinó el silencio, pero esta vez nadie lo interrumpió, uno a uno fueron saliendo de la salita donde estaban.

Len ahora si estaba histérico, no habían dicho nada interesante, no podían atacar, todos estaban preocupados… salió al extenso jardín de esa mansión para intentar despejar su mente, pero no pudo pues en ese lugar estaba Hao.

- Pero si es Len Tao, hace tiempo que no te veía esa cara, a que se debe el honor. – aunque Hao trataba de sonar tan sínico como siempre, era obvio que no estaba de muy buen humor y Len no estaba dispuesto a aguantárselo.

- Cállate imbécil lo ultimo que quiero es escucharte o peor aun verte…

- Wow… alguien esta de malas¿qué sucede? Papá decidió desheredarte o te diste cuenta que no hay nada que hacer respecto a HoroHoro…

- Mira grandísimo…- Len estaba a punto de estallar, pero no pudo hacer nada al ver la cara de Hao, quien tenía la mirada fija en el cielo y su expresión era de desconcierto. El chino no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que oyó un fuerte zumbido, como de miles de insectos. El sonido venía del lugar a donde el mayor de los Asakura miraba, el ojidorado dirigió su mirada a la fuente del sonido y descubrió una masa inmensa y negra que se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaban ellos.

Al ver eso Len no reaccionó pues no sabía lo que era pero Hao llamó a Opacho, que salió de la nada, y le pidió que entrara, la orden era pedirle a cualquiera que pudiera luchar, soldado X o no, que saliera.

Len entendió lo que hacía Hao, fuera lo fuese esa cosa, no era buena y debían eliminarla o ellos serían eliminados, a medida que se fue acercando, se empezó a sentir una energía maligna ya familiar para ellos, Hao y Len se prepararon para luchar y aunque no lo dijeran o demostraran, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que llegaran lo otros guerreros.

- Oye Hao, que rayos es eso, se siente una terrible energía pero estoy seguro que no son espíritus…

- Peor que eso, son demonios… y aunque no son muy fuertes, son demasiados y van a causar muchos problemas…- Len iba a seguir indagando, pero no lo hizo, pues afuera ya estaban Yoh, Ryu, Horo, el trío de la flor, Jeanne, Marco, Katrina, Liev, Pilika, Opacho y otros dos soldados X a los que no pudo distinguir pues todos fueron cubiertos por la masa negra.

De cerca ya se podía ver bien lo que eran, había insectos gigantescos, con miles de ojos y colmillos, lanzaban veneno y atacaban con garras y aguijones, estos eran fáciles de destruir, pero eran demasiados, Len pudo ver también unas cosas negras que parecían tener cuerpo humano pero sus piernas eran de animal, en vez de manos tenían garras y al parecer no tenían rostro, pero si una gran boca con muchos dientes, además de eso había unas pocas pero grandes quimeras, que con su cola de dragón herían fácilmente a sus oponentes.

Len se preocupó, no veía a ninguno de sus amigos, y él estaba rodeado por unas diez de esas cosas negras, tres quimeras y cientos de insectos, que eran los que le impedían la visibilidad. Él empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, no era fácil, pero era lo que había querido. Sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que detrás de él había dos de esas cosas negras que se le fueron encima y antes de que Len pudiera defenderse ellos, con sus garras, desgarraron todo el torso del chino y los que quedaban le cayeron encima tratando de matarlo con sus dientes. Len lanzo un ataque general y se los quito de encima, y pudo notar que había acabado con uno, destruyendo su cabeza… listo, ya sabía como deshacerse de ellos, pero no era sencillo, eran todos muy agresivos y al parecer a los insectos les gustaba mucho la sangre, pues estaban desesperados por tomarse la que había quedado en el suelo. Len pudo sentir la presencia de Yoh cerca de ahí y aunque no lo veía sabía que lo oiría.

- ¡Yoh!...¡Yoh!

- ¡Si Len!- los dos chicos hablaban a los gritos pues el sonido era insoportable y se había sumado el ruido de los ataques.

- ¡Tienes cortar la cabeza de esas cosas negras para poder destruirlas!

- ¿En serio?...¡Eso arregla mucho las cosas Len, gracias!

Yoh no escuchó más a Len, había dicho lo necesario y era de mucha ayuda, ahora debía concentrarse en acabarlos, pero había, también, tres quimeras que lo estaban rodeando y el hecho de que lanzaran fuego por la boca no le ayudaba, además los "cara de ciempiés" (como había bautizado a las cosas negras), podían lanzar unos rayos de color vinotinto que quemaban mucho.

Una de las quimeras se aproximo rápidamente a Yoh para atacarlo, pero él se defendió y devolvió el ataque hiriendo a la quimera en el vientre, esta empezó a sangrar demasiado, sin embargo no parecía que fuera a morir, pues siguió atacando. Las tres quimeras atacaron al tiempo a Yoh con mucha perseverancia, él se estaba agotando, y en un momento de desesperación atacó con tal fuerza que logró destruir a una, quedaban dos quimeras, diez "cara de ciempiés" y muchísimos insectos que no lo dejaban concentrarse.

Cuando de concentración se trata no se puede hablar de HoroHoro, su naturaleza es ser distraído, incluso en una batalla, y esta no era la excepción, especialmente si se toma en cuenta que no ha estado muy bien y que esta preocupado por lo que sucede. Pero todo eso no quiere decir que él ya no sea un buen guerrero que este dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos.

Cuando Horo se vio rodeado de insectos y demonios estaba decidido a pelear, ya se había cansado del jueguito del Caleum o de su madre o de quien fuera, quería que todo fuera normal otra vez, pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y comer algo abundante y delicioso, pensando en eso decidió atacar sin embargo al observar bien, notó que, lo único que se movía a su alrededor eran los insectos que formaban la burbuja que lo separaba de sus amigos, las quimeras, y lo que él calificó como demonios, estaban formando un circulo a su alrededor y no lo atacaban algo que le pareció extraño pues podía sentir la energía espiritual de sus amigos, que indicaba que ellos si estaban luchando y el hecho de que él no fuera atacado significaba que su madre tenía algo que ver en eso… Horo entonces se preocupó, tal vez su madre volvería a atacar a Pilika y eso no lo podía permitir.

El ainu corrió hacia la barrera de insectos dispuesto a romperla y buscar a su hermana, sin embargo no pudo llegar pues en sus pies, brazos y tronco se enredaron varios insectos gigantes, y después llegaron más, eran muy veloces y pesados y Horo cayó al suelo, ya no podía moverse ni un poquito y a medida que llegaban más insectos, más se le dificultaba respirar pues cada vez lo estrujaban más, en el lugar donde estaba el joven se formó una gran masa de insectos, él ya no veía nada, no respiraba, no se movía… empezó a escuchar detalladamente como los insectos _comían_… ¿ se lo estaban comiendo!... su desesperación llegó al límite, llamó a Kororo mentalmente y trató de usar toda la energía que tenía, mientras hacía eso vio fugazmente como su cuerpo era comido por insectos, como estaba abandonado en un gran llano y se descomponía, vio como ya no le importaba a nadie…

Para ninguno de los que allí luchaba pasó desapercibido un extraño cambio en la temperatura, estaba haciendo más frío, y aunque estuvieran en invierno todos sabían que era producido por un medio externo, por la energía espiritual de alguien, era producido por Horo, y el problema radicaba en que cada vez hacía más frío y eso era un impedimento para luchar.

HoroHoro no sabía esto, estaba envuelto en insectos y lo que veía era complementado por lo que sentía, en verdad sentía a los insectos desgarrar su piel como si se tratara de una planta… quiso pedir ayuda pero no pudo vio, sintió como su cuerpo se fusionaba con los insectos… y entonces hizo más frío…

Len se preocupó, había empezado a hacer mucho frío y de un momento a otro la temperatura había bajado drásticamente, él sabía que era Horo y que algo malo le estaba pasando, así que utilizando todas las fuerzas que tenía rompió algo de la barrera que lo rodeaba y otras barreras, al llegar a Horo estaba lleno de heridas y tenía aun a algunos insectos pegados a él, sin embargo siguió y encontró una masa de insectos en el suelo, de ella venía la energía del ainu, el chino se aproximó pero no atacó, no sabía como hacerlo, podía herir a Horo en el proceso y sería peor, estaba pensando en que hacer cuando vio una luz muy brillante…

Todos los que ahí luchaban vieron esa luz que los cegó, cuando abrieron los ojos, no había insectos, a su alrededor estaban los cadáveres de los que habían sido destruidos y a lo lejos huían algunos, todos estaban confundidos, pero sintieron un poder muy fuerte y cuando vieron que era se dieron cuenta que quien había acabado con todo era la doncella Jeanne…

Todos estaban aun un poco aturdidos por lo sucedido así que no se movieron, Len estaba muy malherido, pero al parecer no lo había notado, Horo estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdido, estaba bien, no tenía sangre ni heridas graves, ni siquiera su ropa estaba dañada, lo único que tenía era una cortadita mínima es la palma de su mano derecha, pero nada más, sin embargo aun estaba en shock cuando Len, con algo de dificultad, se le acercó.

- Horo…

- …

- ¡Horo!

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Estas bien?... pareces algo perdido…

- … estoy bien… - Horo aun estaba muy distante -… de hecho estoy mejor que tú- tenía razón, Len estaba sangrando mucho y su pecho y abdomen tenían heridas profundas.

- Puede ser, pero yo no enloquecí cuando me atacaron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero decir, usaste demasiado tu poder y casi nos congelas… eso nunca te había pasado

- … lo siento…- Horo se incorporó- no lo note…

Diciendo esto el peliazul entró a la casa, estaba muy extraño y no dejaba de verse la herida en su mano, herida que empezaba a tomar a su alrededor un color morado oscuro.

Len se quedó parado ahí solo, algo había pasado y necesitaba saber que, pero por ahora debía preocuparse por sus heridas pues ya empezaban a dolerle. Cuando se dirigía a la casa con los otros, posó su mirada en una ventana del segundo piso, ahí estaba Lyserg, que miraba fijamente todo, no se veía tan mal, estaba sin camisa y tenía sus dos brazos vendados, estaba muy pálido pero en general se veía bien… Len frunció el ceño, no le gustaba eso, si estaba mejor ¿Por qué no los había ayudado¿Qué tanto había visto de la pelea? O ¿Qué sabía que ellos no? Esta última pregunta se la hizo Len al ver como Lyserg levantaba levemente la comisura izquierda de sus labios en algo que no se sabía si era una sonrisa o algo más, pero que de bueno no tenía nada.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** Hola! En verdad lo siento mucho, me tarde demasiado y eso es imperdonable, especialmente si yo me quejo cuando otros lo hacen, espero me disculpen pero estoy muy estresada, en un mes y algo tengo que presentar un examen del cual dependerá mi entrada a la universidad y debo estudiar mucho, y el cole no esta fácil, así que no puedo prometer que no me tardaré, espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews y ojalá no me abandonen… 

Gracias por sus reviews… ustedes me ayudan a seguir con esto:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** como ve Lyserg ya esta descansando… tú no te rindes con eso de Daniel ¿verdad? Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Lady-Amaltea**: aquí hay un poquito de la historia de Sara, pero eso no la justifica, y decidí ponerle más problemas a Horo.

**Godfather's sweetheart**: Hola! Para ti un poco de sufrimiento de Horo jeje. Yo nunca abandonaría este fic, es que he estado ocupadita¿quieres muertes? Que cruel, te esperaré por aquí.


	11. Nuestra verdadera forma

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Este capitulo me quedó algo extraño, espero que a los que aun están siguiendo este fic les guste mucho…

Ahora si… Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo XI: Nuestra verdadera forma.**

Lyserg observó cuidadosamente los movimientos de Len, el chino siempre había sido muy receptivo…. Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en un cómodo sillón al lado de una chimenea apagada, no importaba cuanto frió hiciera, él nunca se calentaba con el fuego… trato de relajarse, pero le fue imposible, sus amigos acababan de luchar ferozmente contra un grupo de demonios y a él no le había importado, eso en parte era preocupante, pero no era lo único que martillaba su cabeza, estaba también el hecho de que a pesar de sus heridas no sentía dolor y había algo en su cabeza que no lo dejaba tranquilo, no estaba seguro de que se trataba pero sentía que se iba a volver loco. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas quedando algo encorvado, tenía cierto sentimiento de culpa por no haber apoyado a sus amigos, pero ese sentimiento desaparecía al recordar toda la sangre que se había derramado en esa pequeña pero encarnizada batalla, estaba confundido…

- Es comprensible que te sientas así – la voz venía de algún lugar en el cuarto de Lyserg, este se paro del sillón inmediatamente y buscó, pero no vio nada- no te alteres, estoy aquí para solucionar tus problemas- de una esquina oscura de la habitación salió un joven de ojos violetas y cabello castaño, vestía un traje muy elegante y sonreía de forma amable…

- ¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres?- Lyserg trató de ponerse alerta ante aquel extraño pero no podía, no se sentía amenazado, mas bien se sentía a gusto con su compañía…

- ¿Qué quien soy?- el joven sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a Lyserg poniendo una mano en su hombro izquierdo- soy tu familia…

* * *

Horo estaba en shock, todos estaban heridos y necesitaban ser atendidos pero él estaba perfecto, bueno, casi, exceptuando la cortadita en su mano todo estaba bien.

- Oye Horo ¿estas bien?- la voz preocupada de Manta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

- Eeehh si Manta, no te preocupes, a mi no me pasó nada- diciendo esto el ainu trataba de alejar a Manta, pero el pequeñín se fijo en la mano de su amigo y se preocupó.

- Y que te paso aquí- dijo tomando la mano de Horo, este no hizo nada pero se sorprendió al ver la herida.

La que antes era una cortadita de no más de un centímetro, nada grave y que a duras penas se podía ver, ahora se había engrosado un poco y estaba más ¿profunda, además la rodeaba una delgada línea morada que se había empezado a extender y ya estaba llegando a la muñeca. HoroHoro abrió los ojos como platos, podía estar algo distante y distraído, pero estaba seguro de que esa herida no estaba tan mal. Manta también estaba muy sorprendido y asustado.

- Por Dios HoroHoro esta herida se ve terrible, puede estar infectada porque no vamos a que te la revisen- Horo arrebató su mano de la de su amigo y se paró de donde estaba, cerró su mano con fuerza y empezó a alejarse.

- No te preocupes Manta, no es para tanto yo puedo encargarme de esto- y diciendo eso se fue.

Horo se encerró en el primer baño que encontró, primero se recostó en la puerta, por una razón que no entendía estaba asustado como un animalito, todo lo veía extraño, estaba muy mareado y le empezaba a doler la cabeza, su corazón empezó a acelerarse y su herida le empezó a arder, como si le estuvieran enterrando hierro candente, se dirigió rápidamente al lavamanos y abrió la llave para tratar de calmar el dolor de su mano, mientras que con la otra buscaba algo que para la "infección" pero por algún motivo sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, no serviría de nada.

* * *

Lyserg había visto todo lo respectivo al Caleum y sabía que el hombre que le hablaba era Daniel, con el simple hecho de que este le hubiera puesto la mano en el hombro, Lyserg se alejó de él y sintió un odio terrible pero no pudo atacar, ni siquiera pudo aumentar un poco su poder espiritual.

- No intentes ser malo conmigo querido sobrino, tú eres uno de nosotros y aunque no quieras vas a estar de nuestra parte, vine aquí porque tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, después de todo eres famoso entre los nuestros…

- ¿A sí? Y como porque…

- Simple, por el hecho de pertenecer a la familia Diethel tu alma esta condenada y tu esencia siempre será la maldad, aun así el cariño que sentías por tus padres fue más fuerte hasta el punto de llegar a odiar a alguien que estaba de tu parte…

- ¿Quien¿Hao? Ese imbécil no esta de parte de nadie…

- Hay tantas cosas que no sabes, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso, déjame contarte todo desde el principio…. Estaba diciendo que eras famoso, y ¿sabes también porque, por pertenecer a los soldados X, ellos han sido nuestros enemigos por siglos y tú eres uno de los más fieles, eso es increíble, pero claro, tiene una explicación lógica y es que tu verdadero poder, el que han cultivado muchas generaciones de nuestra familia, ha estado dormido, pero eso ya no será un problema…

Lyserg estaba a punto de responder pero alguien toco la puerta y Daniel desapareció, por un momento el inglés se preguntó si todo había sido una alucinación, pero era tan real… volvieron a tocar la puerta y él fue a abrir. Lo hizo cautelosamente, como esperando que quien estuviera afuera le saltara encima o algo así, pero nada malo pasó, afuera estaba Katrina, tenía el cabello cogido con una media cola, una especie de curita en su frente y parte del antebrazo derecho vendado, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sus hermosos ojos azules miraban a Lyserg como si fuera un fantasma o algo peor.

- ¡Katrina! Hola, deberías estar descansando…por lo que sucedió…

- Vaya… estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo, no creí que estuvieras levantado, después de todo lo que te paso…

- Entra por favor…- Lyserg quiso evitar el tema de lo que le había sucedido.

Katrina entro en el cuarto y sintió un frío terrible, ella sabía que a Lyserg no le gustaba usar la chimenea pero eso era exagerado, así que decidió prender el calentador.

- Fuiste gravemente herido, este frío no te hará bien, especialmente si te levantas antes de tiempo y no te cubres.- el ojiverde no respondió, se sentía extraño después de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba tranquilo por la presencia de Katrina pues sabía que no tendría que volver a experimentar el tener que hablar con ese tal Daniel, sin embargo había momentos, segundos, en los que dentro de él se despertaba una ira y un odio incontenible contra Katrina y todos los que habitaban en esa casa pero se controlaba, siempre lo había hecho y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

- No deberías molestarte, en realidad no me siento tan mal.

- Mentiroso… tú no estas bien- la chica trataba de ocultar con una tenue sonrisa la tristeza de su voz – siempre haz sido igual, ocultas todo lo que sientes detrás ese rostro inexpresivo y esperas que creamos que nada ha pasado, pero yo sé que no es así, he aprendido a conocerte… - Katrina se levantó y miró fijamente a Lyserg- tal vez los demás no se den cuenta, o no quieran hacerlo pero sé, siento, que algo muy malo te esta acechando… no puedes sucumbir a eso o esperar que no me preocupe, pase lo que pase no voy a permitir que te hagan más daño y no me importa si soy yo sola contra todos… ahora lo que importa es si estas dispuesto a aceptar mi ayuda.- el joven desvió la mirada, se sentía mal por odiarla, pero al mismo tiempo algo de paz asomó en su alma… era verdad que él no estaba bien, y también era verdad que se sentía muy solo, tener el apoyo de Katrina era ya una gran ayuda para su ser, se relajó un poco así que la joven supo que él estaba aceptando su ayuda, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Por un momento no se dijeron nada, solo se mantuvieron abrazados, después la chica soltó a Lyserg y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela…- sonrió ampliamente- ahora descansa.- Katrina salió de la habitación con una expresión triunfante, lo que Lyserg, ni ninguno de los habitantes de la casa sabían era que la joven estaba saliendo al mismo tiempo de dos habitaciones distintas…

* * *

Manta había quedado muy preocupado por Horo así que empezó a buscarlo casi desesperadamente, el ainu era muy alto así que no tendría problema en encontrarlo o, como en este caso, de notar fácilmente que no estaba en ningún lado. Por estar pensando en eso, no vio a donde iba y terminó chocándose con Len.

- Lo siento mucho Len estaba distraído…

- Si, ya lo note- el chino estaba todo vendado y se veía algo adolorido, al parecer por el golpe con Manta- y a todas estas porque estas como tan alterado.

- Oh! Verdad¿haz visto a Horo?

- ¿A Horo? No¿por qué?- el ojidorado empezó a preocuparse, aunque ya no le sorprendía que alguien estuviera preocupado por Horo.

- Veras, tenía una pequeña herida en su mano…

- ¿Algo grave?

- No, bueno, no tanto, pero lo que me pareció extraño fue su reacción cuando le pregunté, se fue casi corriendo y pues ya no sé donde esta.

- Mmm… ya veo, pues busquémoslo, no debe estar lejos, esta mansión es grande pero no creo que sea suficiente como para que alguien se pierda. ¡Basón!

- Si señorito?

- Busca a Kororo, es seguro que esta con Horo, Manta y yo buscaremos en otro lado.- El espíritu obedeció mientras los dos jóvenes se dirigían a algún lugar.

Len era bueno ocultando las cosas por lo tanto Manta no se dio cuenta de que se había preocupado, y bastante. Por su cabeza pasaron mil cosas que le podían haber pasado al ainu pero no pudo dar mucha rienda suelta a su imaginación pues Basón había regresado y los guió al baño en donde estaba HoroHoro, la puerta estaba cerrada así que Len la tuvo que empujar…

Definitivamente nada, ni las batallas, ni lo que había estado imaginando segundos atrás habría preparado a Len Tao para el choque que sintió cuando vio a Horo tirado en el suelo del baño. La llave del lavamanos estaba abierta, había todo tipo de cosas regadas, desde jabón hasta alcohol, la herida de Horo ahora era un hueco negro en su mano y la línea morada se había extendido por su brazo y se perdía bajo su camisa.

Aterrados Manta y Len entraron, había también sangre en el piso, no mucha, venía del otro brazo de Horo, al parecer con este había roto la puerta de cristal que cubría la ducha, tenía los labios secos y casi azules, Len se arrodillo a si lado siendo incapaz de tocarlo, los ojos de Horo estaban abiertos de par en par y miraban fijamente a la puerta que había roto, el joven chino puso su mano sobre la frente del ainu y tuvo mucho miedo… no sentía su alma, no había poder espiritual alguno ahí adentro. Manta percibió el miedo de Len y decidió tomar el pulso de Horo… se estaba yendo.

Sin decir nada Len tomó a Horo y poniendo uno de los brazos del ainu alrededor de sus hombros lo llevó rápidamente a una salita cercana, mientras, Manta fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigos, pero extrañamente la mansión se le hacía más grande de lo que recordaba…

* * *

Len miraba fijamente a Horo, no podía creerlo, estaba muriendo… pero si lo había visto bien, él estaba bien… claro, _estaba_, ahora simplemente moría, y él, el gran Len Tao, solo podía observar… aunque en el fondo tenía una leve esperanza, después de todo Horo aun respiraba…

El chino se agachó al lado de su amigo y tomó de nuevo su pulso, estaba cada vez más débil, Len apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Horo y cerró los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero se dio cuenta de algo, Horo ya no tenía pulso, se levantó completamente espantado justo al mismo tiempo en que entraba Manta con Yoh y un doctor que trabajaba para los soldados X.

- ¡Esta muerto!- Yoh se acercó a Len y este lo tomo con desesperación de los hombros- Esta muerto Yoh!... muerto…

* * *

Mientras en la mansión de los soldados X había una gran conmoción, en Londres las cosas estaban más tranquilas, Daniel acababa de llegar de hacerle la pequeña visita a Lyserg y se dirigió a la habitación de Meiko, al entrar la encontró sentada en un gran sillón, u aura entre negra y violeta, cuando la mujer sintió la presencia del joven abrió sus ojos ahora rojos y sonrió.

- Que elegancia…

- Oh, si, es que mi padre me obligo a vestirme decentemente, a ser más educado…

- Bueno, así es él y la verdad es que tú estas como para una foto- él joven sonrió.

- Veo que haz estado trabajando

- Solo un poco, en realidad estaba arreglando algunas cosas para mejorar nuestro personal… y tú, como te fue con el nieto de Lytton…

- Mejor de lo que todos se imaginan… en realidad nadie en esa casa sabe lo que le espera… estamos ganando y la verdadera batalla ni siquiera ha empezado.

- En eso te equivocas, la batalla la hemos estado librando por siglos, solo que ahora ya no tenemos que escondernos más.- una vez más el joven sonrió.

- ¿Y puedo saber que estabas haciendo?

- Solo concretaba a alguien que me ayudará mucho en ese lugar, de hecho ya hizo algo muy bueno…

- Pero ¿no corre a caso el riesgo de que le descubran?

- Para nada, ellos están más ciegos de lo que imaginan y su habilidad es tan buena que le recibirán como si fuera uno de ellos… por ahora nosotros debemos preocuparnos por lo que viene… tendremos dos nuevos aliados y sinceramente no tengo ganas de dejar a alguno de esos inútiles con vida, tú que dices querido, estas de acuerdo conmigo o acaso quieres jugar con alguien en especial…

- Mmm tengo a alguien en mente pero será después de que tengamos a nuestros dos aliados, ahora sería muy arriesgado.

- Al parecer lo tienes todo fríamente calculado, por ahora creo que me encargaré de terminar lo que tú empezaste…

Meiko estiró las manos hacia una mesita que tenía en frente, en ella había un jarrón lleno de agua que empezó a hervir a penas se acercaron sus manos, estaba haciendo un conjuro, estaba llamando a alguien…

- Levántate poder oscuro y trae a tus siervos pronto hacia nosotros, despiértalos de una vez y aniquila todo lo bueno que queda en ellos…

* * *

Lyserg, que se había quedado sentado en el sillón abrió sus ojos, se levantó y se colocó parte del uniforme negro de los soldados X, solo le faltaba la chaqueta, pero no la necesitaba, ese ser llamado Lyserg Diethel ya no era un soldado X, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser un humano. Por un momento recordó las palabras de Katrina, ella le había ofrecido ayuda, no hacerlo una persona buena y sus palabras lo habían adormecido hasta el punto de que cuando abrió los ojos era otro, su esencia, lo que él y los demás conocían de si mismo, había desaparecido…

Salió de la habitación, sabía perfectamente a donde debía ir y que tenía que hacer… lo sabía todo…

Morphin estaba a su lado preocupada y fiel como siempre, no entendía que le pasaba a su amo pero no pensaba dejarlo solo… y como si Lyserg hubiera leído su mente, la miró y le dijo:

- Morphin, querida, sé que estas algo incomoda con la situación, pero necesito que prometas algo - la pequeña hada lo miro expectante- quiero que pase lo que pase, sin importar que haga, si es bueno o malo, me prometas que no me vas a dejar jamás, porque ahora voy a necesitar de ti más que nunca…- el espíritu asintió con muy poca seguridad de lo que hacía pero la sonrisa linda y sincera de su amo le hizo tranquilizarse, aunque sospechaba con algo de temor lo que iba a suceder.

Lyserg caminó muy decidido hacía una salita en donde encontró a Len, Yoh y Manta esperando escuchar algo bueno por parte del doctor respecto a Horo, entró sin que los otros lo notaran hasta que estuvo al lado del doctor, todos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada.

- Doctor, no es necesario que se esfuerce más por engañarlos, usted y yo sabemos que no hay nada que hacer… puede retirarse, avísele a la Doncella y a Marco que tenemos la primera baja. – el Doctor se levanto como si nada y salió de la salita, todos miraron aterrados a Lyserg, había hablado tan fríamente que no parecía que se estuviera refiriendo a uno de sus amigos, ni siquiera a un ser humano.

- Pero Lyserg¿cómo puedes decir que no hay nada que hacer?- Manta se acerco al cuerpo de Horo rápidamente.

- Míralo bien Manta… hace mucho que esta así y hasta donde yo sé aquí nadie puede resucitar muertos ¿o si?

- HoroHoro no puede estar muerto- Len rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

- Pero Len¡¡porque simplemente no lo aceptas y ya!- Lyserg sonaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo algo divertido-…mmm ya sé… querías pasar más tiempo con él ¿verdad?- Len se enojó muchísimo y quiso atacar a Lyserg pero Yoh se lo impidió.

- Lyserg no digas eso, yo sé que esto se puede arreglar, pero por favor no seas tan cruel, estamos hablando de Horo…

- Yoh no digas tonterías, ya es hora de que madures y te des cuenta de que tu estúpida filosofía de "todo estará bien" no es más que un escudo que tú inventaste para huir de la realidad… aquí todos nosotros somos unos hipócritas, tratando de ver las cosas de la mejor manera cuando sabemos que no hay nada que hacer- al decir esto el inglés se dirigió a la salida- enviaré a alguien para que recoja el cuerpo…

- ¿Quién eres!- la pregunta un poco desconcertada y con algo de dolor la había formulado Len quien se sentía débil e inútil y no podía dejar de observar el cuerpo de Horo rehusándose a creer que había muerto tan fácilmente.

Lyserg que ya estaba afuera de la salita se detuvo en seco sonriendo con algo de malicia y sin voltear a verlos dijo:

- La pregunta correcta no es quien soy, sino que son ustedes ante mí…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** sé que una vez más me he tardado más de la cuenta y no es justo con ustedes, ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo ya que me costó mucho trabajo recuperar la inspiración, trataré de ser más cumplida.

Gracias por sus reviews… ustedes me ayudan a seguir con esto:

**Godfather's sweetheart**: Hola otra vez, Horo aun no se encuentra con su madre, pero ten paciencia, gracias por tu review y la recomendación con tu prima, espero verte otra vez por aquí.

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: no te preocupes tanto por Lyserg, él simplemente está descubriendo cosas nuevas.

**Kioki Deathwish**: Hola! Bienvenida, que bueno que te gusto la historia y pues si esta la mamá de Horo es porque siempre me ha parecido importante saber de las familias de los personajes, aun los Usui no se encuentran con su madre pero no te preocupes, ya lo harán.

**Valsed:** bueno, ya te diste cuenta en parte cual era el objetivo del ataque, pero aun faltan muchas cosas, te espero otra vez por acá.

**LaBett:** ya ves que tenías algo de razón, me encanto tu review, se ve que ves un poco más allá de lo obvio, gracias.


	12. Inimici sont multi

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

En este capitulo habrá reacciones extrañas e inesperadas por parte de algunos personajes, estas no son muy acordes con sus personalidades pero son necesarias.

Pido disculpas por los horrores de escritura del capitulo anterior, estaba horrible, perecía que lo había escrito borracha.

Ahora si Enjoy it!!!

* * *

**Capitulo XII: Inimici sont multi.**

Todos estaban absortos en las palabras de Lyserg¿qué le pasaba? Ese no era él, no podía serlo. Era bien sabido que el inglés cuando de un enemigo se trataba podía ser muy frío y hasta cruel, algo que formaba parte fundamental de su personalidad y que los soldados X al parecer habían explotado esto muy bien, sin embargo esa extraña actitud, la ironía y la crueldad que mostraba su tono de voz no era algo normal especialmente si él las utilizaba para referirse a uno de sus mejores amigos.

En medio de su distracción se habían olvidado por un momentito de Horo, pero Len no había dejado de observarlo, no había dejado de pensar. HoroHoro no podía estar muerto, eso era imposible¡¡¡¡¡¡si a él no le había pasado nada!!!!!!! Len Tao se sentía mal, no era común que expresara libremente sus sentimientos a menos que estuviera muy enojado, por lo que en ese instante no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, solo podía observar el cuerpo que se hallaba tendido en un sillón, cuerpo que había pertenecido a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, a uno de sus mejores amigos... a alguien a quien quería más de lo imaginado.

Yoh Asakura no estaba mejor que el chino, uno de sus amigos estaba muerto, otro actuaba como loco y estaban en una batalla contra un enemigo desconocido y poderoso. Cerró los ojos. Puso su mano derecha en su rostro, estaba sudando, era un sudor frío, estaba mareado y casi no podía respirar, quería llorar, quería llorar porque se sentía impotente, quería llorar porque acababa de perder a dos amigos de formas distintas, quería llorar porque se sentía ignorante ante la situación... su cerebro trabajaba más rápido de lo normal, pensaba en qué podía hacer, cómo vencer al enemigo, cómo calmar a Len... qué le iba a decir a Pilika...

Manta observaba cuidadosamente a sus amigos, su mirada viajaba del cuerpo de Horo, a Len, y de éste a Yoh, había llorado un poco, siempre fue muy sentimental y siempre se sentía mal al no poder ser de gran ayuda, y ¡¡¡Lyserg¿Qué le pasaba? Manta estaba confundido y asustado, Horo estaba muerto y él sabía que el ainu era un muy buen guerrero, así que si lo habían vencido de una forma de más sencilla todos estaban en problemas, además en la anterior batalla habían requerido de los poderes de la doncella Jeanne para poder escapar de esos monstruos. La desesperación, el miedo, la tristeza y la desolación invadieron el pequeño cuerpo de Manta, quien no dejó de notar algo, un leve, levísimo movimiento en el pecho de Horo, se acerco rápidamente y toco su cuello pero nada, no había nada, Horo aun no estaba frío pero no tenía pulso ¿sería su imaginación?... sonrió con tristeza, era mucho pedir. Pero y a todas estas, el doctor no había dicho nada¿Cuál era exactamente la causa de muerte de Horo¿Esa herida extraña¿Algún golpe que le habían propiciado en la batalla anterior y nadie lo había notado¿O tal vez un golpe más antiguo, de cuando se enfrentaron con los primeros enemigos en Japón?... había muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas...

- ¿Qué pasó?- Anna irrumpió en la salita con algo de violencia, todos, a excepción de Len, la miraron, ella miró fijamente a Yoh quien tenía una cara muy desolada, después miró a Horo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- qué sucedió...

- No estamos muy seguros Annita- la voz de Yoh estaba cargada de tristeza.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí... ya enviaron a alguien a recoger a Horo.

- ¿Y a donde lo van a llevar?- Manta estaba muy dudoso, algo le decía que no era conveniente dejar el cuerpo de Horo solo.

- No estoy segura, tal vez...

- Yo no me voy- las palabras de Len sorprendieron un poco a los presentes- no voy a dejarlo solo, no me moveré de aquí.

- Pero señor Tao debemos hacerle una autopsia para saber cual fue la causa de la muerte- el doctor que había revisado a Horo hace un rato había regresado, era un hombre de unos veintiocho años, no muy alto, delgado, serio, de tez morena, con apariencia morisca, su cabello era negro pero sus ojos eran casi verdes y penetrantes, algo que puso nervioso a Manta.- Será mejor que se retiren a descansar, ustedes también están malheridos y la verdad el no saber la causa exacta de la muerte de su amigo puede significar que ustedes también están en peligro- la voz del doctor era fría, no mostraba ni un hilo de compasión, ni de tristeza, nada.

- No me importa, yo no me muevo de aquí e iré a donde sea pero solo no lo voy a dejar- Manta miró algo desesperado a Len, entendía su tristeza, pero ¿por qué era tan terco?... el hecho de pensar que iban a abrir a Horo y a sacarle todo lo que tenía adentro no le parecía algo bueno, pero necesitaban saber que pasaba, todos requerían una explicación- además... por qué una autopsia – continuo Len- sabemos que esos insectos lo mataron, no hay más que investigar, no es necesario hacer eso...

- Bueno... eso no lo decide usted señor Tao- a Manta le gustaba cada vez menos ese doctor- la verdad si de permisos hablamos deberíamos preguntarle a la hermana del muerto- tan frío- pero por conveniencia debido a la situación creo que es la mejor opción, después de todo, como ya dije ustedes también podrían estar en peligro...

- ¡¡¡¡Haga lo que quiera!!!!- Len ya había perdido el control, su voz sonaba muy dolida- ... ¡¡¡yo no pienso dejarlo solo!!!

- Señor Tao... él ya esta sólo- Len lo miró lleno de furia- su alma ya debe estar descansando ustedes como chamanes deberían saberlo muy bien, además no creo que le agrade ver como abro el cuerpo de su amigo y le saco todos sus órganos internos- Len estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de ese doctor pero Yoh lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Cálmate amigo, tal vez el doctor...

- Mateus... Ernest Mateus.

- ... El doctor Mateus tenga razón- Yoh no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ese hombre- vamos a descansar y esperemos a que él haga su trabajo.- Len se resigno como nunca lo hacía, miró fijamente a Horo, estaba tendido en el sillón, casi no cabía por ser tan alto así que la parte inferior de sus piernas estaba doblada por fuera del mueble, no tenía camisa y estaba blanco como la nieve, sus ojos cerrados le daban una expresión de tranquilidad muy diferente a la que tenía cuando lo encontraron, su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, miró sus manos, la izquierda estaba vendada, se había cortado, y la derecha... ahí estaba ese hueco, era una herida negra en la mitad de su mano y de ahí salía una línea azul o morada que subía por su brazo... Len cerró los ojos con fuerza y junto con Yoh, Manta y Anna se dirigió a la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Yoh...- Manta sonaba más preocupado que de costumbre- no sé si será paranoia mía pero ese tan doctor Mateus no me gusta, es muy frío y habla de Horo como si fuera un animal de laboratorio...

- El enano cabezón tiene razón- Anna no le rebajaba ese sobrenombre a Manta- creo que deberíamos impedir por ahora que ese hombre haga cualquier cosa, lo mejor será llamar a Fausto y además avisarle a Pilika lo que pasó, no debemos permitir que ella vea el cuerpo de su hermano abierto y cocido de nuevo.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Anna, Yoh y Manta fueron a llamar a Fausto y Len se fue a su habitación sin decir nada.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta de su cuarto Len se recostó en esta y lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, la habitación estaba muy oscura y fría, el dolor de sus heridas había vuelto y al parecer había algunas que se habían abierto pues empezaban a sangrar, pero eso parecía no importarle al chino.

- Amo Len- Basón apareció preocupado- esta sangrando, debería curar esa heridas...

- Descuida Basón... esto no significa nada, quiero estar solo por un momento...

- Pero...

- Por favor...- el espíritu obedeció y salió algo preocupado, él sabía que a Len no le importaban las heridas, él sabía que su amo estaba muy triste...

Apenas Basón hubo salido de la habitación una lágrima solitaria resbaló por el pálido rostro de Len Tao, apretó los puños fuertemente y golpeó el suelo, otra lagrima resbaló y luego otra más, Len sollozó, puso sus manos en su rostro y lloró, como nunca lo había hecho, cómo nunca pensó que lo iba a hacer, nadie iba a saberlo, él se encargaría de eso, pero sentía mucho dolor en su alma, un dolor nuevo y terrible, el dolor de la muerte.

* * *

Yoh y Manta estaban en una salita junto con Liev, el primero hablaba con Fausto por teléfono mientras Manta le contaba todo lo sucedido a Liev, este se vio extrañado por la actitud de Lyserg y la del doctor Mateus.

- Eso es muy extraño, el doctor Ernest siempre ha sido muy amable y hasta tierno, no me gusta para nada esos cambios bruscos de actitud, algo muy extraño esta pasando, debemos investigarlo.

- Tienes razón – Yoh ya había colgado el teléfono- Fausto esta en Alemania, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar y Liev, necesito un favor

- Claro, dime que necesitas.

- Quiero que le digas a todos los soldados X que estén investigando algo sobre el Caleum que necesitamos saberlo todo, no nos pueden ocultar más cosas, sé muy bien que la actitud de Lyserg y la muerte de Horo se deben a algo relacionado con ellos y quiero hacer lo que este en mis manos para ayudar a los que me necesitan, no quiero perder a más amigos...

- Está bien, hablare con Marco y con la doncella...

- Gracias, Manta necesito que los reúnas a todos en la sala principal, necesito informarles de la muerte de Horo y además estaremos atentos a lo que nos puedan decir los soldados X...

- Claro Yoh- el pequeñín salió de la sala y dejó solos a Yoh y a Liev.

- Liev... ¿tú no sabías de la muerte de Horo?

- No, me acabo de enterar.

- Es extraño, Lyserg le dijo al doctor Mateus que le avisara a Marco y a la doncella de la primera baja- Yoh se entristeció al recordar el tono tranquilo y hasta irónico que había utilizado Lyserg.

- Tal vez el doctor le dijo solamente a ellos, la verdad es que yo estaba tratando de descansar un poco- Liev sonrió tristemente, él sabía lo que era perder amigos en la batalla, así que decidido salió de la salita para averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el Caleum.

Yoh se quedó pensativo, debía pensar en la mejor manera de decirle a Pilika que su hermano acababa de morir y nadie sabía porqué, pero primero debía hacer otra llamada.

* * *

La doncella Jeanne estaba en el cuarto de Pilika, sabía que la ainu tenía un poder especial y no desarrollado que podía serles de gran ayuda en la batalla, pero sabía también que ese poder era para la joven peliazul un arma de doble filo, además... algo pasaba en esa mansión y no parecía ser bueno, miró a Pilika, esta leía un libro que le habían prestado sobre formas de magia y como utilizarlas, era el adecuado para el tipo de poder que poseía, Jeanne pensó que era una chica especial, muy curiosa, muy alegre... como los amigos de Yoh Asakura. Sonrió levemente, sin embargo esa leve relajación no le duró mucho pues Hao Asakura entró bruscamente a la habitación.

- Doncella ¿qué acaso no te haz dado cuenta de los sucesos de esta casa¿Crees que el hecho de haber destruido a los monstruos que nos atacaron te exime de enfrentarte a la realidad? – Hao sonaba irónico, irrespetuoso y despectivo, Pilika lo miró muy mal y Jeanne solo se puso más seria de lo normal.

- Qué quieres Hao.

- Solo informarte de la situación, debo suponer que sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado.- Hao miró fijamente a Pilika quien no entendió nada, Jeanne sabía lo de HoroHoro porque lo había sentido, pero no había querido decirle nada a Pilika pues sentía que no le correspondía, pero sabía también que Hao se refería a algo más ¿qué sería?

- Sé perfectamente cual es la situación y si no fuera así tú eres la última persona a la que le corresponde informarme.

- No creo que estés informada de toda la situación... hay algo que yo sé y tú no...- Hao siempre estaba jugando.

- Qué cosa- Jeanne se estaba hartando de eso.

- Es sobre Lyserg... – Hao sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de la doncella- parece que tu querido muchacho nos esta traicionando.

- Pareces una vieja chismosa Hao¿qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? como por ejemplo, mmmm... ¿irte al infierno? – todos miraron sorprendidos a la puerta de la habitación que era de donde venía la voz que había dicho eso, y ahí parado, con una sonrisa sencilla y una mirada cargada de burla, estaba Lyserg. La doncella se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y acercándose lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Lyserg que sucede¿eres tú?

- Por supuesto que es él, qué no lo esta viendo.

- ¡¡¡Hao por una vez en tu vida cállate!!!- Pilika veía que la situación era tensa y Hao solo quería jugar, este la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero no hizo nada más, mientras tanto Lyserg y la doncella Jeanne solo se miraban, el primero ya no sonriente sino serio y con algo de resentimiento y la segunda con incredulidad y desesperación.

- Doncella por supuesto que sigo siendo yo- la voz del inglés era neutra y su rostro ahora también, no se podía apreciar si lo que decía era verdad o no, o lo que sentía.- solo que ahora, digamos que tengo una percepción diferente.

- ¿Percepción?...de qué hablas...- Jeanne empezaba a sentir una energía maligna proveniente de Lyserg, sentía miedo... eso nunca le había pasado ni siquiera con sus enemigos y mucho menos con uno de sus soldados.

- No pregunte aquello cuya respuesta ya conoce.- era verdad, la doncella de hierro sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a Lyserg, sabía que él no había sido engañado ni poseído, solo habían despertado su naturaleza, habían actuado sólo con la genética.

- Hay niño...- Hao se estaba hartando de la situación y había leído la mente de la doncella.- no me vengas ahora a hacerte el malito y el rudito, si como no, crees que nos vas a engañar... no importa cuanto hayas entrenado, cuan fuerte te hayas vuelto o que tan malo seas ahora... sigues siendo un patético y diminuto humano.- por un momento la doncella tuvo miedo también de Hao, estaba hablando como antes, cuando era el terror de todos... y si en realidad él no había cambiado, y si se volvía a unir al Caleum... estarían perdidos. Sin embargo ese era el menor de los problemas de la doncella pues se dio cuenta que con esas palabras Hao había logrado enfurecer a Lyserg quien transformó su expresión siempre serena y hasta amble en una de odio en su estado más puro, el ojiverde se acercó a Hao y tomándolo violentamente por el cuello lo estrelló contra la pared y se acercó a él diciéndole casi en un susurro:

- ¡¡¡¡Vienes a decirme a mi patético y diminuto!!!!... ¡¡¡TÚ QUE NO HAZ SIDO MÁS QUE UN ESCLAVO DURANTE SIGLOS!!!- Lyserg estaba gritando y dando rasgos de un comportamiento histérico-... esclavo de los míos...- Hao no era estúpido y tampoco débil, él podía pelear contra Lyserg, pero no se atrevía pues no sabía lo que el Caleum había hecho con el inglés y la batalla podía ser desastrosa. Lyserg se dio cuenta de las dudas de Hao y aumento el agarré de su cuello, pero Hao también aumentó su poder, sinceramente no se iba dejar intimidar por Lyserg.

- ¡¡¡Basta!!!- Jeanne sabía que no era conveniente que esos dos se enfrentaran ahora, las consecuencias sería sin duda terribles. Pero ninguno la escucho.

- ¡¡¡Mírate!!!- Lyserg clavó sus ojos verdes en los negros de su oponente- ... Mírate bien en mis ojos... y verás lo _diminuto _que te ves... – esas palabras impactaron mucho a Hao, era verdad, miraba fijamente esos ojos verdes y esa pupila... _se veía tan pequeño, tan diminuto... _en verdad se sintió así y por primera vez le dolió el odio que por él sentían, él odio que desde siempre el joven que estaba frente a él le profesaba, por un momento, un leve momento pensó que en verdad Lyserg lo mataría que ahí podía hacerlo, esa era la oportunidad que tenía... pero sucedió lo impensable, Lyserg lo soltó y mirándolo con desprecio le dio la espalda y se fue como si nada, como si todo estuviera bien. Todos quedaron extrañados, pero cuando Lyserg llegó a la puerta volteó y mirando fija y fríamente a Pilika le dijo: - deberías estar preparada para lo que viene.- y se fue.

La habitación quedó completamente en silencio, todos estaban atónitos, especialmente Hao, las palabras de Lyserg habían quedado retomando en sus oídos.

En ese instante a la habitación entro Liev quien los miró extrañado pero no pregunto nada, solo les dijo que Yoh los quería a todos reunidos en la sala principal.

* * *

Yoh y Manta esperaban pacientemente a que todos llegaran a la sala, ahí ya estaban Ryu, Tamao y Anna, además de Katrina, Marco y otros dos soldados X uno era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos azules, tenía una cara traviesa y muy pálida y a pesar de estar sentado se veía que era muy alto, el otro era una chica de cabello rizado y rubio, lo tenía recogido, sus ojos eran cafés y usaba anteojos, ambos tenían el uniforme negro. Por otro lado estaban también Opacho y el trío de la flor. Unos cinco minutos después de que los mencionados estuvieran esperando llegaron Liev, Hao, Pilika y la doncella Jeanne. Estaban todos, pensó Yoh, bueno no todos, faltaban Len, Lyserg y Horo, el primero porque Yoh sabía que no estaba bien y no quería perturbarlo, después le contaría lo que fuera, el segundo porque actuaba como loco y si era culpa del Caleum pues no podrían confiar en él y el tercero... por obvias razones.

Yoh notó que Pilika buscaba a su hermano y lo miró interrogante, este suspiró y se dispuso a hablar, no quería imaginarse la reacción de la chica.

- He decidido reunirlos a todos aquí porque necesito darles una noticia no muy alentadora para algunos y porque la situación se ha puesto más difícil de lo imaginado- a Yoh no le gustaba decir cosas malas pero no tenía más opción.- en la batalla que tuvimos hace un rato... pues...- Yoh no podía hablar, miraba con desesperación a Pilika y a sus amigos-... uno de mis amigos...

- ¡¡¡Disculpen la tardanza!!! Les juro que hice lo posible por llegar a tiempo, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.- Yoh se vio abruptamente interrumpido por la voz agitada de un joven de unos veintiocho años... en la puerta estaba el doctor Mateus.

- Doctor Mateus ¿qué pasa, qué hace aquí?- Yoh estaba atónito, ese doctor no sonaba ni actuaba como el que había visto hace un rato.

- Ah... pues... me llamaron de urgencia, dijeron que necesitaban un doctor porque alguien estaba grave, pero yo estaba como a una hora de aquí así que dije que trataran de controlar la situación mientras llegaba... hay no, no me digan que llegué muy tarde...

Manta, Anna e Yoh se quedaron pasmados, si en verdad este doctor acababa de llegar¿quien era el otro¿Con quién habían dejado a Horo¿Qué estaba pasando?...

Continuará...

* * *

Inimici sont multi: los enemigos son muchos.

**Nota**: ya lo sé, soy una desgraciada por no actualizar, pero he estado estudiando y no podía descuidar la universidad, en verdad a los que aunque sea por simple lástima aun leen este fic les pido disculpas. Trataré de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, por los que aun leen y porque es karma, si yo actualizo sé que los fics que leo también son actualizados... jeje.

Mil gracias por los reviews, en verdad pensé que ya nadie querría leer mi fic:

**Godfather's sweetheart**: hola!!!! Pues aquí tienes la reacción de Len algo extraña por su carácter pero creo que muy justa, Pilika aun no sabe pero algo sospecha aun así hay que esperar a ver que pasa. Y pues Horo... ya lo veremos.

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**: no te preocupes por Lyserg, en verdad por el momento no esta sufriendo aunque si esta como malito y pues lo de Horo parece en serio.


End file.
